My Golden Beauty
by Sonicanimefan12
Summary: Golden Darkness has always and ever thought to be a non emotional assassin to kill Yuuki Rito, but will it all change when Rito tells her the main purpose of love? RITOXYAMI, slight OOC Lemon in later chapter
1. Chapter 1 Finding the Golden Beauty

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day at the Yuuki residence where Rito's sister Mikan was in the kitchen cleaning dishes. Just then he came from the stairs as he stepped down with his black long sleeved button up shirt, blue jeans and neatly combed hair. He went into the kitchen to find Mikan towards to the sink

"Rito where are you heading"? She asked

"I'm gonna go for a walk around the town for a while"

Mikan scratched her head "Okay, but you're not taking Lala with you?" He looked at her and smiled.

"No, she told me she was working on an invention". Rito was next to the door putting his tennis shoes and was ready to leave.

"Try not to stay out too long". Mikan yelled

"Alright" Rito was then walking down the street with one hand in his pants pocket and the other swung out. He noticed how it was a beautiful day today by the sun shining very brightly and the birds chirping about.

He soon found himself in his small home town where he went into the field where he saw kids playing near the playground and people relaxing on the benches.

"Hmm, I wonder if there is a bench for me to relax on." Rito walked around to find himself a seat until he saw a girl sitting on a bench reading a book with a bag of taiyaki next to her. She had long and beautiful golden hair that shined pleasantly through the sun. She also had crimson red eyes while wearing some sort of black clothing. It was Golden Darkness sitting there on the bench under the tree.

Rito was walking towards her

"Hey Yami" he had a bright smile on his face

"Yuuki Rito" she looked up at him with a surprised face

"What brings you here?" Yami asked

"I was just out for a walk, when I came into town I decided to relax a little" Rito smiled again "What are you reading?"

"It's a new romantic novel; I heard it was a very good read." Rito took a look at the front cover of the book.

"Oh I see it's a book about romance and relationships!" said Rito

"Yes" Yami replied. She looked at Rito as he gave out a short laugh

"I didn't know you were into that stuff"

"I've never really been able to understand it all, love and how people feel."

"Is that so, hey do you mind if I sat up here next to you?" Yami's face grew light red as a rose.

"I don't really mind" She said softly.

Rito sat down next to her moving the bag of taiyaki on to her side. He then sat up and looked at the tree as it showed bits of sun rays coming from its leaves.

"You know" Rito said" "I think love is that feeling when you accept a person willingly, inspite of knowing all the traits that he or she possesses…because you love the one a lot and can't let go him/her for anything."

Yami looked at him with her crimsons eyes wide open. Rito turned his head back at her with another smile on his face.

"I never knew it could be that way before." Yami replied

"Yeah, that's how I think love actually is" Rito said as he closed his eyes and lifted his head once again.

After a few minutes Yami then got up closed her book and grabbed her bag

"If you want this bench to yourself then please go ahead"

Rito opened his eyes. "Wait I didn't mean to take this for myself" He yelled.

"It's fine" Yami said. I'm done here anyways so I'll be going now and thank you for telling me a little about love" As she was walking off Rito had got up from the bench and stopped her.

"Wait, you think you wanna come over my house for dinner? I'm sure Mikan would be happy about it"

Yami looked at Rito and smiled at him. To him her smile was like something you wouldn't see every day in a lifetime if you knew her well

"Sure, I would love to have another taste of Mikan's cooing".

With that said both Rito and Golden darkness walked into the town with a glowing sunset on the horizon hoping to get an amazing taste out Mikan Yuuki's dinner.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner,Knockouts,Friendship!

Chapter 2

Rito and Golden darkness where walking down the sidewalk as the sun was setting. She was holding her book in her hand as she was walking. Rito couldn't help but keep thinking why did she smile out of the open. No one see her smile a lot. She then her head towards Rito.

"What's the matter Yuuki Rito?" Yami asks as Rito as he turns his towards her

"Well it's just that you seemed really happy to be able to come over my house for dinner" Rito Replied

Yami knew that Rito could actually tell that her personality was different when he asked her for dinner. She tried to hide her happy side of that.

"I actually thought it was nice of you to invite me over and Mikan is my best friend after all"  
Rito looked over her and smiled. She looked back at him with a blank expression

"Why do you smiling at me you fool?" Rito's face went from a smile to a shock to Yami's response.

"I'm surprised you can sit with me and invite me to dinner while I'm still supposed to kill you" she said

"I-s is that so…" Rito had now got a little nervous with the change of Yami's atmosphere.

"Though since you're the brother of Mikan I can't really harm you now can I?"

Rito was talking in his head "_No remorse for me accept the fact that Mikan is my sister"_

As Yami and Rito were still walking Rito looked up at the sky at that gleaming sunset that just made the sky glow of gold. He then turned to ask Yami another question that was on his mind.

"Hey Yami, what do you think of sunsets?"

The long golden hair weapon turned to Rito to answer his question.

"I think they are peaceful and nice to look at."

"Yeah, I just thought that the sunset in the sky today looked very nice but, I guess all sunsets are like this huh."

"Yes, I suppose so" People that have known Yami very well have always thought she always spoke in a softly voice almost as if she wasn't emotional. Though to everyone else she was very kind and dependable. The sun was going down faster than Rito and Yami expected and it was nearly nightfall by the time they both reached Rito's street. They both then reached to the front door and opened it.

"I'm Home!" Rito shouted. Mikan came near the front door to see with Rito standing next to miss Golden Darkness.

"Ahh, Yami San!" Mikan yelled in excitement to see her best friend over her house unexpectedly.

"I'm glad to see you happy Mikan" said Yami. Rito took his tennis shoes off and put on his house shoes.

"When did you two run into each other?" Rito stood up

"When I fineshed my walk I went into the small feild to relax and saw her there and asked her if she could come over for dinner."

"That's very nice of you Rito, I appreciate it very much." Yami looked at Mikan's face to find her happier than before.

"By the way Mikan." Rito asked. "Where is Lala, should I go up and tell her it's time for dinner?"

"Oh Rito, Lala told me to tell you she's going to be gone for a few days because of a family situation." Rito's face looked as if he had seen a ghost pass his eyes but, that's not an exception for Oshizu Murasame.

"Is everything okay, why did she leave without saying anything to Me.? Mikan looked up at Rito with a serious face knowing he was very upset while Yami was standing still and quiet in the back.

"I hope everything will be okay." Yami said

"Rito and Mikan looked at Yami after her statement since she was quiet all that time. Rito the sighed with a little smile on his face.

"Yeah, I can tell you it's gonna be pretty boring around here again. I guess I could-

WAAAAH!"

Being the clumsy fool that Rito is he trapped over his foot and landed next to Golden Darkness with both his hands on her breasts. Yami's face was red as a fresh apple as she gave Rito a face of enragement with Mikan giving him a wild smirk.

"So did you invite me here just to do that?"

"Uh-uu, no no It- it was- "Yami had the ability to transform her body parts as weapons, she turned her hair into a giant fist and had a dark face towards Rito.

"How absurd" She then punches Rito in the jaw with all her strength with left him completely knocked out and a mark on his face. Mikan had looked down at him.

"You are really hopeless aren't you?"

With Rito still being out cold Yami and Mikan carried him to the living room couch and would eat dinner without him. That is if he would ever wake up. Yami was in the kitchen sitting on the chair waiting for the food to be ready. She was still thinking about that explanation of love that Rito gave out to her today. She didn't really think about it with the time she was with him.

While being in thought Yami didn't hear Mikan call her name the first time.

"Hey Yami San can you hear me?" Yami looked up at Mikan to find her concerned about her.

"Oh I'm sorry Mikan I was just thinking about something." Mikan seemed more concerned about Yami, for she has never actually seen Yami so deep in thought.

"Well at any rate the food is all done now" Mikan had prepared a dinner if curry with rice. To Yami it looked delicious but, she never ate curry before and would always eat taiyaki. As Mikan sat her plate on the table Yami picked up her silverware and proceeded to eat.

She took the food with her chopsticks and put it into her mouth and started to chew.

"How does it taste?" asked Mikan

"Very good, your cooking is always amazing Mikan." Mikan's face lit up with joy

"Oh wow arigatou Yami San!" When the girls both finished their plates Mikan sat next to Yami to ask her a something that's been crosser her mind recently.

"Hey Yami?" Yami turned her head to reply.

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking so hard about?"

Yami was a little hesitant to answer Mikan's question

"Your brother told me something about this thing called LOVE. If I remember correctly he said that it's a feeling that accepts a person willingly in spite of everything that person is."

Mikan looked at Yami with a very shocked face.

"He really said that?" Mikan asked

"I believe so. For a clumsy foolish brother he has a way with words."

Hehe, I guess so

"Well I had enough to eat; I'm going to go now.

Mikan got up from her seat.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over Yami San?"

"Yami was walking out the kitchen to the door with Mikan following behind her.

"Maybe I'll stay over next time."

Mikan frowned a little. "Okay, just be careful then."

With that said Yami went to the door and opened it, ready to leave. Before she did she turned around to face Mikan again.

"By the way, tell Yuuki Rito...I said thank you for inviting me over."

Mikan then smiled of happiness again.

"Sure thing."

"Goodbye Mikan."

"Goodbye!"

Mikan slowly closed the door and went into the living room to still find Rito unconscious. She just left him in the living room to sleep and decided to wake him up in the morning. She turned off all the lights and called it a day. She then went upstairs to take a bath and got to bed to wait for a new day to come.


	3. Chapter 3 A Relaxing Yet Choking day

Chapter 3

It was 7:05 and it was the break of sunrise as the rays from the sun shined through the living room window. There lays yuuki Rito who has slept in the living room from being knocked out by Golden darkness's strong fists. Today was Monday, the starting day of the five school days. It was also two more days away for summer break, a week for Rito to graduate from being a sophomore to a junior. Mikan came down stairs and into the living room to wake up Rito. As she looked at him he was drooling on to the couch.

"This is way too gross." She said to herself.

She was then pulling on Rito back and forth to wake him up.

"Hey Rito! Wake up already, Yami couldn't have hit you that hard."

Rito began to mumble and finally opened his eyes to find his sister's face to be disgusted by the dry drool on his face.

"M- Mikan, what the hell happened last night? I don't seem to remember anything." Rito said while whipping the drool off his face.

"You were being a clumsy perverted idiot again and Yami San made you got to sleep. Rito got up with fear on his face.

"WHAAAT, AND YOU DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!?"

"No, it's your own fault, and besides I don't think Yami San would really try to kill you since we're best friends." Mikan Replied

"Whatever, just so you know it'll be your fault when she decides to kill me and you have no big brother.

Rito slowly went upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He didn't have a chance to take a bath yesterday so he thought it was no big deal and would take one later tonight. He then walked into his room which was still pretty ordinary. He got his uniform on, grabbed his bag and went downstairs quickly. He had his come in his hands. While walking to the kitchen he was combing his hair and sat down at the table ready for his sister's home cooked breakfast.

"So what do you got cooked up for breakfast?" Rito asked in a tired voice.

"A serving of steamed white rice and miso soup."

"Ahh, I could use some of that, my head still hurts." Rito put his hand on top of his forehead to show a sign of his headache Yami had given him.

"Wow." Mikan said. "Yami must of cracked your head open huh."

"Oh be quiet!" Rito shouted. "She could have killed me!"

Will you relax already hahaha!" Rito always hated that his own little sister would tease him over the stupidest and gullible things she comes up with.

After eating breakfast Rito put his bowls in the sink and started to leave home for school. Rito and Mikan said their goodbyes to each other before Rito were to leave. He was walking his usual way to Sainan High School passing by the other students that walked the same direction. Rito was thinking to himself.

"_I wonder, what should I do over the summer?"_

"_What should I do for my next year in high school?" _Rito sighs

"No matter what I do for fun it seems like it'll be boring without Lala there but it can't be helped."

Rito was still in a depression of Lala being gone for a while. He was trying his best to pretend that he wasn't gloomy about it. He just thought to himself to have a positive attitude today and try to ignore the troubles in his life despite the fact that he gets into trouble because of his clumsiness.

Rito had finally made it his school with 10 minutes left. He put his Nikes tennis shoes in his shoe locker and proceeded to put on his school shoes. As he got down on one knee to do so a strange figure appeared before him. He looked up and saw it was yet again Golden Darkness.

"Y- Yami! Rito Shouted. As he looked further up he could see under her black dress which he saw her panties. Rito's eyes grew big by seeing what he actually thought was pretty amazing. Yami started to glare at him with a face that has the intent to kill.

"Uh uh I d- didn't m mean to…

Yami's hair grew fists once again and grabbed Rito squeezing tightly onto his throat.

"How many times do I have to do this?" said Yami

"I- I'm S-Sorry Aggg!" Rito was desperately gasping for air. As Yami noticed she let him go and left him coughing onto the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Keep doing things like that and I won't let go until you stop moving"

It was hard for Rito to respond with him still trying to breathe.

"Huff, huff, I- got it" Yami looked at him for a while then took off into the school without saying anything else. Rito was lying on the floor exhausted by Yami's fierce attacks. He got up and dusts himself off knowing he would still be late if he didn't make it to homeroom on time.

Rito walks to his classroom while being more exhausted than he thought. He started to feel a little tired again. He sat down to his seat and placed his head on his desk. Then another figure appeared at him while he was still resting his head.

"Yo Rito."

Rito looked up to see it was his friend Kenichi Saruyama smiling at the look of him being tired, but that was always usual.

"Oh it's you." Rito said in low voice.

"What's wrong with you this time, girls kicking your ass again?" Saruyama laughed at his comment towards Rito. Rito raised his head and began to shout.

"No idiot. I got choked to death by Yami's cold, dead and blonde hands!

"Yeah, but doesn't she hurt you on a daily basis?" Rito was very annoyed by how his best friend teases him.

"Whatever." Rito says. "Sooner or later shell decide to kill me, she said not painfully though".

"Yeah you're just full of troubles aren't you?" Saruyama replied

"By the way, where's Lala? I noticed she's not around you?"

"You're just now realizing that? But yeah, she's not with me for now. She said she had some family business to take care of."

Saruyama sighs

"Well it can't be helped now can it. At least summer breaks coming up.

"Yeah, I guess that could lighten things up thanks Saruyama." Saruyama smiles at Rito to hear the good complements come from his best friend.

"He he, no prob.

With that, the class was about to begin. Saruyama left to go sit at his desk. Sometimes Rito never really paid attention to some of his classes. He's either in deep thought or just wore out like always. There were three days of school left so there wasn't really anything else to learn, just relax. Rito just sat at his desk with his arms over his head, his eyes closed and had his head risen up. Since it was summer the windows were wide open and the sun was still shining brightly. It shined through the window and lit the room even with the lights out because of the heat.

Rito was beginning to fall asleep even though almost everyone else was socializing but, it wasn't really that loud as it would actually be. Finally Rito had dazed off into sleep. After what seemed like sleeping for 10 minutes, it was already an hour and 2 minutes. Rito woke up shocked by the time he found out it was from the classroom clock.

"Damn, it's been this long already!?" He yelled.

He got up from his desk and whipped the sweat from his forehead sweat that had appeared from the heat.

"Oh great. It wouldn't hurt if the teacher put an air conditioner in here jeez. I might as well skip 2nd period. Maybe I'll go to the library and stay there until my 4th period lunch."

The school bell rung which meant that 1st period was over. Rito was surprised because of his deep thought habits. Everyone walked out the classroom and went to their next period class. Rito came out of the classroom as well. Before he could leave Saruyama caught him in time to ask him something.

"Hey Rito, you're not heading to 2nd period?" He asked

"Nah, I'm gonna hit the library, besides I got some overdue books to return anyways. Rito Replied

"Oh, whatever then. Guess I'll see you during lunch then.

"Alright, see ya later.

Rito and Saruyama walked their separate ways in the hall. Rito down to the second floor where the library was. He came across the library doors and went inside. There weren't many people inside the library, only a few students reading books. Rito was going to return his books when he saw another mysterious person stitting at a table reading a romance novel. It was yet again Golden Darkness. When they saw each other they both spoke.

"Yami".

"Yuuki Rito"

"So you're in here reading again huh?"

"Yes, I was reading my book again."

Rito was thinking for a quick minute.

"Um, I'm not sure how long you're gonna stay here but, you think I could sit here with you for I don't know two hours.

Yami gave no response. She put her book down and looked at Rito.

"Sure, I guess you could stay with me, only for a little while.

Rito smiled after hearing her response. He walked to the table and sat quietly next to Yami. For now Silence was through the entire library.


	4. Chapter 4 Reading to Eating?

Chapter 4

Yuuki Rito and Golden Darkness were sitting next to each other not saying much. Yami was lost into her romance novel and Rito was just sitting there with his school bag wrapped around his chair. Then he suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, I have to pay the librarian back for these books that are overdue. I'll be back" He said quietly.

"Fine" Yami replied in her quiet dark voice while she was still reading.

Rito unwrapped the bag from his chair, opened it up and got the books out he needed to return. Then he walked quietly to the main desk where the librarian was reading her own book. She looked up unaware that Rito was waiting for her attention.

"Um, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your reading; I just wanted to return these books I borrowed."

"Oh no, it's fine, just set the books up here please." The librarian said while smiling

"You do know that these books are overdue?" Rito sighed

"Yes ma'am, sorry. How much do I have to pay?"

The librarian replied after typing on the keyboard. Rito was looking at her fast typing waiting to hear the amount he has to pay.

The librarian finally relied. "No money needed, I'll just take off your hands."

Rito became very surprised that he didn't have to pay for the overdue books

"Wait, are you serious?!" He said.

"Yes it's no big deal. Just remember to bring them back at the right time okay".

"Thank you very much!" Rito bowed his head out of respect as for him not to pay for the books. This made the librarian smile at him with the inside sensation of laughter. She began to read again as soon as Rito walked away to the different sections of books. Blissfully he was looking through some fictional books. He found himself one that looked like a suitable read. Afterwards he walked quietly back to the table Yami was sitting at still lost in her novel. Rito sat in his chair next to her and proceeded to read his book. Before he could do so he turned his head towards Yami. He noticed that the sun's rays that went through the windows were hitting Yami's hair. To Rito whenever the rays shine onto Miss Darkness's hair it seems as if her hair is glowing like a bright golden star in the sky, almost as bright likes the sun is. Rito was so lost in his thoughts of Golden Darkness's shining hair that he didn't know she turned around to speak to him.

"Yuuki Rito

"Uhh, oh uh yes."

"Why are you staring staring at me so hard?"

Rito was starting to become embarrassed about the fact that Yami noticed him looking at her beautiful long hair and the fact that she always gave him that look in her face to his.

Rito made a short laugh and scratched his head. He then began to reply.

"Well I kind of thought that your hair is pretty shiny because of the sun.

Yami was a little surprised to hear from hearing that not only from him but from anyone else who thought so.

"Is that so? I didn't know it was that distracting."

"What no. It's not really distracting I guess it's really bright.

Hearing this made Yami's cheeks glow amaranth red. No one has ever really said anything about her hair in a nice way that is since it has been used to kill.

"That's very nice of you to say." She said

Rito smiled at Yami's reply.

"Well I'm sure someone has told you that already right."

"Not really, you're likely the first person to complement on my hair."

After talking for a while they both opened up their books and started reading not saying anything to each other. They both seemed to be lost into their books and had no idea what time it was. After what seemed like a few minutes of reading, Rito checked his wrist watch to check the time. Come to find out that there are two minutes left until the next period.

"Hey Yami, there's two minutes left." Rito said

"Oh, well I guess you have to get going then."

Rito thought to himself for a quick second. Then an idea came through his head.

"Hey Yami, let's just ditch school to eat lunch and spend the day with just us two.

Yami's eyes lit up with how serious Rito was about his statement. To her this didn't seem like the kind of thing Rito would do.

"What in the world are you talking about? You can't just leave school."

"It's the third last day of school so who really cares and plus you can just fly away from the roof with me on your back but, I understand if you really don't want to do that."

Yami sat there in silence, Rito' guess was that she was thinking about. There was no time the think because the bell for 3rd period just wrong. Yami got up out of her chair, pushed it in and started to walk out of the library. Now Rito was beginning to understand that she didn't want to do anything with him today. Rito frowned, closed his eyes and sighed. Just before it seemed Yami was going to walk out, she stopped and turned around.

"Alright, let's go." Yami said. Rito opened his eyes and was surprised by what was said out of the blue.

"Wait seriously!?"

"Just one thing though, do not get on my nerves or your dead."

Rito was hesitant to answer. His smile was wavy and had a sweat drop on his head

"Ehh he he, I'll try not to be a burden okay."

Both Yuuki Rito and Golden darkness walked out of the library and into the hallway where the other students were going to their next class. They found stairs to the third floor and were walking along hallways to find the stairs the leads to the school roof. When they found them they walked up the stairs quietly and opened the door that led open to the school's roof. Yami turned towards the balcony staring off at the school yard. Rito was standing behind her waiting for them to lift off into the air.

"Get ready and try to hold on." said Yami.

Yami's wings came right out of her back which always seemed to amaze Rito though it's not the first time he saw this. Yami turned around to face Rito.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah" Rito nodded

Yami's hands started to come out of her hair and charged at Rito. Rito was a little spazzed out has the hands grabbed him and lifted him into the air. She then finally jumped off the rooftop and into the air. Her angel like wings were moving fast through the cool strong wind. After they were out of the school zone she started to slow down. Rito was being carried by Yami's hands while they were flying in the sky which was very warm.

"So, do you feel like eating right now?" Rito asked.

"Sure, but where are we going exactly?" Yami replied

Rito thought for a moment while still being dangled.

"Let's just go into the city and maybe go to the mall's food court.

"You have a strange taste in food Yuuki Rito. " Rito laughed at himself

"Why are you so formal Yami?"

Yami just looked down for a second and then back up. She was thinking in her head.

"_What in the world is he talking about? Isn't calling him by his full name something out of respect? Should I just call him Rito as I call his sister Mikan?"_

As she kept thinking they were into the larger part of the city sooner than they had expected. Rito was looking down at the city that was partially blocked by the clouds. He was looking for a good place where Yami could land. Maybe a place that's closer to the mall's food court entrance. Rito finally found the mall with his eyes even though mall looked small since he was in the sky.

"Hey Yami!" he shouted. "I can see the mall. The foods court is on the other side. Land us right there."

Yami didn't say anything but did what Rito requested. She flew sideways for a while and then down. She was slowing down her pace when they were beginning to land at the food court entrance. Yami's hands that were carrying Rito lowered him down to the ground where he stepped off. Yami then stepped down and her wings were stored away and began to walk into the mall.

"Are you coming are not?" Yami asked. Rito was looking all around the area which made Yami think he was acting like an idiot.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure that no one saw us land out of nowhere" Rito replied

"Well stop, your being weird."

"What! Hey!"

Rito just ignored Yami's negative comment and hurried up inside. There were people walking around, sitting at tables eating and talking to their friends. Rito and Yami were standing next to each other looking at this happen. Again Rito was looking all around only this time he was looking for a good place to stop at to get some food. He saw a place they could go and smiled.

"Hey Yami, let's go over there to Sarku Japan." Yami turned around at Rito's direction.

"I see" Yami said. "Well it doesn't matter to me where we eat."

Rito turned to Yami with a surprised face and then smiled at her.

"Alright and of course everything is on me." Yami's eyes lit up with how happy he was. Inside she wanted to smile too but didn't want to show Rito she was happy about this. She said nothing and walked with Rito to the food stand.

"_As expected of Yami." _Rito thought.

They both reached the stand and were ordering what they wanted to eat for lunch. The man in the back came out to ask what they had wanted.

"Hello and Welcome to Sarku Japan!" the casher shouted

"What will you are having?"

"I'll have chicken teriyaki with double meat mixed with rice, shrimp and vegetables." Said Rito

The casher was writing down what Rito had asked for.

"Alright little lady what would you have?"

Yami looked up at the man; she was disgusted by the fact that he called her little, but she ignored that and just ordered.

"I'll just have your rice and chicken tempura."

"Alright then, your orders will be out shortly. Rito gave him the money he had with him and got out of line while Yami followed him. They went to the end of the stand where they were watching the chefs cooking.

"So do you eat here a lot?" Yami asked.

"Well only when I come to the mall, so I guess you could say I do."

"When do you go to the mall?"

"Well, I guess I started going when Lala and the others." Yami looked away and then back.

After standing around quietly for a few minutes Yami felt she had to ask Rito something important.

"Why did you want to spend the day with me anyways?"

Rito didn't expect Yami to ask him this. He was quiet and hesitant until he final answered.

"I…I really don't know". "I... guess I felt like spending the day with you." Yami noticed Rito was being a nervous wreck but, that's how he always around girls.

"I was just thinking about the novel I'm still reading. I remember the soon to couple going out to eat and have fun all the time.

Rito smiled again "I think you call those dates Yami." Yami's face went red all of a sudden.

"I know what a date is idiot. I was just thinking. Would this be considered a date?"

Rito and Yami looked at each other and turned their heads back. Rito began to speak.

"You see umm… I think that dates are supposed to be planned out and you're supposed to be well dressed for a date and no I said that wrong." "No! You see an average date would be like-

Before Rito could fully answer the chiefs put their boxes of food on the top of the counter. Rito and Yami looked up to unaware that their food was done.

"Oh sorry we didn't know our food was just sitting up here." said Rito.

"No problem" the casher said. "It actually just got out here so there's no need to worry."

"Oh well thanks anyways." Rito said with a smile.

"Thank you for coming and I hope you and your special friend come again!"

"Uhh, yeah I'll do that."

Yami looked at the casher with that mean glare she gives to Rito. Rito just grabbed the food and Yami away from the food stand and went to look for a table to eat their lunch. When they found a spot they sat their food on the table, sat on their chairs and proceeded to eat.


	5. Chapter 5 Jerks And Strange Feelings

Chapter 5

Rito and Yami picked up their plastic forks, dug into their food and put the top of the forks in their mouths. Rito was enjoying the food as he was chewing with his mouth closed. He looked at Yami who was quiet as always. Even though she usually has her blank expression, she looked as if she didn't really like the food.

"So how is it?" Rito asked. Yami swallowed her food before she spoke.

"It tastes different." Yami replied. A sweat drop went down at the back of Rito's head.

"_That's all she has to say about it."_

"How's your food?" Yami asked

"It's good, but funny thing is I can't finish it all. No matter how good it is I want to eat more but I can't because they add too much."

Yami kept staring blankly at Rito for at least 10 seconds. Rito just laughed but inside he felt stupid from what he just said.

"_Why am I acting like a damn idiot?" _Rito thought. Rito and Yami went back to eating. Rito was now feeling hopeless as he was continuing to eat but, then he made a small smile on his face.

"Hey" said Rito. Yami stopped eating and looked at Rito while she was still chewing quietly.

"What is it?"

"You probably feel like you shouldn't have went anywhere with me and that you would rather do what you wanted to. I was just really bored and tired so I guess hanging out with someone outside of school what have been more fun for today."

Yami said nothing while putting her fork down. Rito's eyes were still locked on her to hear her response. Her eyes were now onto Rito's.

"That's not completely true" Yami said in her quiet voice. "Even if you end up the clumsiest situations like an idiot you're still caring to people around you, even the person that's after your life."

"You give me and other people that warm feeling. That feeling you told me about before.

"To be really honest…this is a really nice time.

Rito's eyes widened hearing this from Golden Darkness. He then made a warm smile on his face.

"I guess I'm different from most guys in this world huh?" Rito said and laughed softly.

Golden Darkness's eyes now looked soft and had a smiling feeling to them. She went back to eating and so did Rito. He still had his smile while he was eating his food as people walked by seeing as how they looked like a real couple. The girls would whisper in their friend's ear when walking past them and the guys would have a surprised stare at the two for a while.

"So, any plans for the summer?" Rito asked. Yami had to think for a second.

"Not really, I guess I planned to spend more time with Mikan during the summer."

"Is that so? Well maybe you could hang out with me and the others on our summer break. I'll even invite Mikan with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Run was actually planning to invite all of us to her trip to Yokohama."

Yami's eyes were wide as this sounded like a lot of excitement.

"What about Lala?" Yami said

"I don't know when she'll be back so we just decided to still go without her. Though it's still pretty hard trying to forget about her leaving and not telling me personally, but this trip would be good for me to get over it."

"Oh and I forgot, we could go to concerts, parties, water park or the beach maybe the hot springs. Sounds like a lot of fun huh?"

Yami was thinking for a minute and stopped when Rito was nearly finished speaking.

"Sure, I'll go with you all."

"I'm glad; the trip will be next week on Friday. Hope you don't change your mind."

"I won't; besides even though this town is place quiet and peaceful there really wouldn't be anything to do here."

"There's just one condition I have." Rito sighed

"I know I know you'll kill me if I try anything too rash. Yami glared at Rito.

"I'll try to keep things from happening okay." Rito said nervously

Three minutes have passed by and Yami was done eating. Rito decided he was full and would take the box home with him and warm it up at home and eat. Yami got up to throw her box away in the trash. She then walked back to the table were Rito was holding his boxed chicken teriyaki.

"So what do you want to do now?" Yami asked.

"I still got some money left; think you feel like doing a little shopping?" Rito replied.

"Where would we go?" Rito smiled and closed his eyes.

"You just leave that up to me, c'mon."

Rito and Yami walked out of the food court and started to walk into the crowd of people going to left and right directions. Rito and Yami took the left way were Rito thinks he wants to go into Hot Topic. It wasn't that far from the food court. Yami and Rito reached the store and stopped at the entrance.

"Hot Topic; this is where you regularly get your clothes at the mall?"

"Not really, Saruyama got me hooked onto this place. I get my style of clothes from here and Rue 21. This place sells a pretty decent style of clothes.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, in fact I think they, might have some things you would like in here Yami.

"If you say so let's find out." With that Yami and Rito walked into the store. The first thing Yami saw were shirts hanging up with popular cartoon characters on them. She walked around the store to find more shirts with funny jokes on them, anime shirts, zombie shirts and shirts with a design that represents metal or emo.

She was even surprised to find emo like lingerie in the store. Something told Yami that this might be a store she could go into and buy things. She walked around some more to find Rito looking at some accessory wrist bands. He picked up a black one from the hook that was labeled "love hurts". Yami was looking down at some with the classical memes written on them and others that were its plain color.

Rito turned his head to see Yami staring at the wristbands.

"You want me to get you one too?" He asked.

Yami looked up at his face which had a smile to it.

"You don't really have to." Yami replied.

"It's no big deal; just tell me which one you want. Yami looked through hesitantly to see which wristband she would want to wear. She found one that had the word peace on it. It was all black but the letters were colored white with the peace sign next to the writing in a rainbow like color.

"This is the one I want."

"Okay then;

"Umm, is that the only thing you wanted?" Yami said.

Rito's face was full of embarrassment.

"Well I really didn't want anything else here but these wristbands."

"It's fine, but where are we going after this?"

"Hmm, I don't know really. I think we should take a walk around the city.

"Really now; Yami smiled slightly at Rito.

"Okay but, where going to have to figure out what we're going to do in the city." said Yami.

"We could just relax like we did at the park before right?"

"Right."

Yami was still smiling at Rito. This made Rito warm inside anytime he sees Golden Darkness's smile. He was then smiling and now Yami and Rito found themselves smiling at each other with their eyes but their smiles soon went down but were still lost looking at each other until someone interrupted them.

"Hey hey now! Look what we have here!" The one who shouted was a guy with hair all white as snow. He had on a white long sleeved buttoned down shirt that was half buttoned which showed his black t shirt. He also had glasses and a gold watch on his wrist. The guy looked at Yami with a wide and evil like smirk on his face.

"Hey there little blond lady, I see you got some emoish like get up on, looks pretty hot on you."

Rito was starting to get a little pissed about how this guy talked to Yami.

"The names Natsuo by the way and I gotta say you're way too cute to be hangin with a weird innocent guy like him.

"C'mon; why don't you and I have the type of fun you've probably aint familiar with?"

Rito started to glare angrily at the guy and so did Yami. She thought before she would have to smack the living daylights out of this man she would tell him she had no interest.

"I'm sorry but, I don't have any interest in you what so ever." said Yami.

The guy swung his white hair back and smiled wider.

"C'mon on, why are ya playin so hard to get huh?" "I promise I'll be gentle and take good care of ya for what I have planned in mind!"

Yami stared angrily at the white hared guy with her scarlet red eyes meeting is smug face. Just when she was going to beat him senseless, all of a sudden Rito stepped in putting Yami behind him. His face was real serious and his eyes were had the same look of someone who was ready to hurt you if you said anything else at all.

"Hey bro, whatcha doin? Outta the way!" Rito stepped closer towards Natsuo.

"I think she said she's not interested." Yami was staring at Rito very hard with her eyes open wide full of from hearing how serious he sounds

"Oh please you scrawny and weak lookin shit, whatcha gonna do?"

As Yami was just standing there watching the heated argument she could tell tensions were going to go very high when she noticed Rito turning both his hands into fists and standing there angry but at the same time fearless. Before anything else could happen Yami then got in the way which snapped Rito out of his anger.

"Stop Yuuki Rito, there's no need to get in trouble over someone like him, we'll let the store owners handle him."

Natsuo put his hands on his hips and leaned forward with a mean face.

"Fine whatever"; He shouted. "Maybe next time eh blond girl, and as for you ya little punk, I better not see your face around here again got it!?"

Rito lowered his head and raised it back at him in a second.

"Same goes for you too, I don't care if your only 2 inches tall…just don't mess with Yami.

Natsuo said nothing and just stared at Yami and bumped Rito on his shoulder as he walked out of the store. Rito and Yami also stayed quiet as they walked up the store while Rito paid for their rubber wristbands and both walked out together with them around their hands. When they found their way out the two started walking out of the mall area and onto the city's' sidewalk.

"I'm sorry you had to see that stupid situation." said Rito.

"It's fine; to be honest I didn't think you would do something like that."

"That guy was disrespecting you and me, even though you could have handled it I couldn't just let that guy get away with saying all of that."

Yami was quiet after Rito's statement. She held her hair down to where her hair covered her eyes. Rito noticed this and was wondering what she was doing.

"Yami are you okay?"

"I think I know where we can relax." Rito was curious on what Yami had in mind.

"Grab onto my back again, and hold on tight." Rito was shocked

"Huh, well, whatever you say."

As Rito and Yami stopped she grew out her angel wings and Rito held onto her gently. He tried to make sure he would mistakenly do anything bad. When he was on good and well Yami leapt into the hair and flew through the sky like a soaring eagle. This time the wind was strong and bowing Yami's hair all over the place but, she was still staying focused. She was using her hands again to carry Rito carefully over the city. After a minute of fast soaring, Yami began to fly towards a tall skyscraper. She was begging to slow down when she was close to the tall building. Yami had finally landed when she was close the rooftop. She let go of Rito as soon as her foot touched the ground.

Both Rito and Yami walked till they reached the edge of the skyscraper and looked across to see the other office buildings and far away mountain tops. As the wind was blowing through Rito and Yami's hair, he was amazed by the sightings from where he was.

"I thought we could at least relax on top of this tall building here." Rito could hear Yami but was still lost in amazement with the view of Sainan city.

"It's so amazing." Rito said.

"I would have never imagined the view from the city being this beautiful." Yami was standing there with the wind blowing through her hair looking at Rito. For no reason she could explain, she just kept gazing at him while he was gazing at the cityscape with the sun shining brightly.

"Yuuki…Rito."

Yami walked over to Rito where he turned his head to notice her close to him. He smiled at her and her face started to blush to hot pink. They both said nothing as they both sat next to each other, both gazing at the beautiful scenery of the city.

"Yeah… this is so relaxing and calm." Rito said

"I know" Yami replied

Both smiling and full of peace they sat still and started to share what was in their minds.


	6. Chapter 6 A Fair Time of Relaxation

Chapter 6

The sky was filled with clouds hovering over the horizon. The birds were flying in packs going north and the sun was shining ever so brightly as if today was the right day for a good mood. Rito and Yami were noticing the scenery and admired it all with happiness within the both of them. Yami's face was still pink and her face that was full of happiness then turned into confusion. She looked as if someone put her into a good mood and then gave her bad news but, something was on her mind and she couldn't shake it off.

"_This feels quite strange." _She thought. _"Then again this feels very familiar from the novel I'm still reading, where soon to be lovers spend a lot of time with each other._

"_Ever since I came to this planet I've been targeting him but also befriending him along with his sister. I tried to be more outgoing, making new friends and even adapting to human life but, there is just something about this person. This person who I'm sitting next to._

Yami looked at her hand. She didn't realize the rubber bracelet Rito had bought for her was still there. For a moment she then started to look glum.

"Hey Yami;" Yami looked up, surprised by hearing Rito call her.

"Yes" she replied

"How do you really feel about living here around all of us?"

Rito was still looking ahead at the beautiful sight and in front of him was still his smile.

"Yami put her head up and looked into the blue sky.

"I rather like it very much. It feels great for me to do things more different than I used to do.

"Really now, and this is coming from a dark assassin."

Yami wasn't too shocked to hear that, even coming from Yuuki Rito, who had stood up and turned around. She noticed the strong wind blowing Rito's hair and school all around himself.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yami thought to herself again after hearing Rito's comment.

"_He says this even though I nearly kill him."_

Yami then stood up herself standing next to Yuuki Rito. Now the wind was blowing through both of them. Yami's hair was moving all over her face and shining from the sun. Her hair was moving like tall grass in a grassland field with the sun's rays making it bright. Yami tried to move her hair to the side as it kept getting in her face. Rito turned to Yami noticed her doing so. He closed his eyes and smiled. He said nothing and turned back to his original direction.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Yami asked.

Rito turned around again to see Yami still facing forward. Rito's face was full of confusion about Yami's question.

"What do you mean?"

"You were nice to me the first time we met and after all those days I was still trying to take your life you were still nice to me; why?"

"I really don't know. I just try to be nice to everyone. Plus you're friends with my sister so I think that counts for me to be nice to you.

Yami squad with her arms around her knees while Rito was still standing now with his right hand in his pocket.

"Well it's good that you do that. Caring for the people you hold dear can give that person a feeling of respect, friendship, a warm feeling of trust and…love."

Rito looked over to Yami, smiled and sat back down on the very edge of the skyscraper with one leg bent and one lying flat. Feeling relaxed, he then sighed by the cool wind blowing around him. With many minutes passed by of nothing else said Rito began to speak.

"You think you can tell me more about your book that you're reading?" Yami turned her head towards Rito.

"That depends; what do you want to know?"

"Hmm, just tell me anything you want about it." Yami looked at the sky again, noticing that it's less bright than before. She began to speak.

"Well the name of the book is called "Until I Die" written by a famous author named Sasaki Yoshida.

"Oh now, hearing the title gives me some excitement to read." said Rito

"Well sort of." Yami replied

"Chapter 1 to where I am right now, the main character meets a girl at his school who's hard to get and deals with hard problems life gives her.

"She has no mother and is abused by her father. Despite her good grades in all her classes she still gets treated with disrespect."

Rito was almost looking down at the surface from where he was now sitting with his hand near his chin.

"Wow, couldn't get any worse for her right?

"Actually no, when she meets the main character she tends to have feelings for him even though he's popular with all of the kids at the school. Now both of them are recently starting to become very close friends."

"Oh wait! She's going to be in love with the main character!" Rito shouted out of nowhere.

Yami glared at him.

"Yes and thank you for cutting me off and jumping ahead of me."

Rito's face showed only little embarrassment.

"Sorry about that."

"Now every time I think about the characters in this book it's like what you told me.

"The thing I told you, you mean one of the meanings of love."

"Yes, if I can remember correctly you said that your view on love is how you accept someone willingly inspite of the character traits that person holds because you love that one person so much."

Rito raised his head to also see the sky slowly dim. He stood up again and started to walk around the top of the skyscraper.

"So basically what I said just happens to relate to your story. The main character is going to love her for who she really is."

"Apparently you're right. I think I might read it now."

Rito stopped walking around and turned at Yami with a confused face as to how she was going to read her book if she didn't have it with her. Yami then stood up and reached under her dark dress. After moving around under there for a while she pulled out her book. Rito stood there staring at Yami with his shocked expression. Yami looked back at him wondering what was wrong.

"Uhh…you just keep your book strapped to your thigh?"

"Yes" Yami was answering in her normal voice.

"Is that a bad thing or something?" Rito pulled himself back together.

"Umm no, no not at all! I've never actually seen anyone have their book tapped to their thigh."

"Well I have no other way to carry it so this was the only way." Rito smiled at Yami. He then closed his eyes and began to lay flat on the ground with both his hand on the back of his head.

"Hey, it's your way of keeping up with something important so I don't really have any say.

Yami looked down at him and then moved her eyes the other way. Rito opened his eyes again and let out a big sigh. His eyes were only half open looking off at the cloud floating above them along with the town. The wind blew softer now, going through Rito's body as he relaxed himself.

"Yami." He said softly. "…I think I like hanging out with you more. I'm not sure how and why but, I get a good vibe from being around you no matter what."

Yami turned her head and said nothing. She always tries to hide her blush from everyone which would also include Rito the most. After Rito's comment he closed his eyes again and didn't say anything else. Yami turned her head back to see Rito calm as he could be. With the sound of wind whirling through the air Yami just smiled at him and paid him no attention for now by sitting in a comfortable state, opening her book and beginning to read. She smiled while she was getting lost into it.

After a whole hour had passed Rito started to wake up from his slumber. Waking up he noticed that Yami was over him and was pushing him to wake up.

"Oh Yami, I'm sorry I guess I got too relaxed."

"It's fine. You were slept so peacefully so I didn't want to wake you."

Rito was still staring at Yami trying to get himself together from his long nap. He looked up at the sky only to find that it was completely dark and filled with bright stars. He was confused on how long he had been sleep. He decided to forget about that and checked the time on his watch.

"Damn, it's 10:47. I must have been out longer than I thought."

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you. I was reading for a long time and then I was just sitting on the edge thinking about some things."

"No it's okay. I just better get home before Mikan won't worry anymore.

Rito and Yami walked to the right side of the skyscraper till they reached the edge. Yami grew her wings again and instead of carrying Rito over the sky she let him hold on tightly on her waist. She lifted herself in the air and accelerated throughout the city. The buildings were all shining brightly with lights of yellow Along with the streets. The moon was also out flowing from the distance. The wind now seems to be a little cooler than it was during the day. She finally reached the local home area where everyone lived. She found Rito's house and landed near his front door.

Rito let go of her waist, still feeling tired he was walking slowly to the front gate but stopped for a moment and lifted his head while he was still facing forward.

"Thank you for a good time; I really appreciate what you do for me and my sister."

Yami walked slowly towards Rito and touched his shoulder. He turned around to see her innocent looking face. Her eyes looked uneasy but at the same time soft.

"While you were asleep, I was reading for a long time and when it started to get dark I was thinking about some things that were just on my mind. We…should do this more…often." Rito's eyes widened a little. He also noticed her face was red all over her face. Rito turned around and blushed slightly with a grin on his face.

"I would like that Yami. I would like that very much."

With that they both stared at each other's faces no longer than five seconds. Yami just turned around and flew away from Rito's front entrance. He watched her fly away until he couldn't see her anymore. Rito then turned back around opened the gate to reach the door which he also unlocked with one of the keys he has to the house. He took his shoes off and left them where he stood. He put his school bag on the hat rack next to the door. All of the lights were off in the house. He tried to walk quietly into the livingroom to find Mikan asleep there in her pajamas. Rito thought that she must have been worried about him not being home on time and waited until she got tired.

Rito picked his sister up carefully bridal style and carried her upstairs. He broghut her into her room, laid her down onto her bed and tucked her in neatly. Rito then walked out of her room quietly and into his room where he took off his school uniform and put on a t shirt and some basketball shorts and laid in his bed. Looking up at the ceiling he was hoping that maybe from now on there may be greater days from now on.


	7. Chapter 7 A Sort of Shopping Spree

Chapter 7

A week of the 11 days out of school had passed for Rito and his friends. There were only a few more days left until the trip that is told to be fun and exciting. Since it is now the summer, the temperature was going to go sky high. In the Yuuki residence we have our main protagonist Yuuki Rito in the living room dressed in a grey colored graphic tee with light black jeans. He was also wearing his usual tennis shoes that were colored black, white and were neatly taken care of. On his wrist was the bracelet he had bought at the mall. He decided he would wear it as a cool new accessory for now. He sat with his right leg crossing over his left knee, having his hand on his face watching TV. The windows in the living room and all over the house were open since the air felt good and it was 85 degrees. The sounds of footsteps were made by Rito's surprising reliable sister Mikan as she walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Rito, I thought we were going to hang out with Haruna, Yui and Run." Rito looked up at his sister.

"I am, we'll hang out soon okay?" Rito picked up the remote to turn off the TV and stood up from the couch.

"Are you sure? Remember you didn't come back till night time?" Mikan frowned.

"Yes, I don't think that'll happen again okay." Rito quirked...

"Okay fine. Let's have fun then." Mikan reluctantly walked away from Rito with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Ehh, why do you always give me that look?" Rito called after Mikan.

Mikan was near the door where she was tying her shoes. Rito walked in front of her while she was down on the floor and opened the door that let out sunshine that tiptoed through the door.

"Okay let's go." Mikan stood back up and walked out of the house as Rito followed while closing the door and locking it. They walked along their neighborhood until they found themselves in the city. Sweat began to run down Rito's forehead like a melting ice cube. He then put his hand over his face that covers the bright sun. As the two kept walking, Rito looked over at Mikan who seemed to be sweating really bad and had also seemed exhausted and dry.

"Hey Mikan, you want me to get us some water?" Rito looked at his sister with a concerned face.

"Yeah, that would be great. "I'm starting to sweat like I'm inside an oven." Mikan wiped the sweat of her face with her arm as she continued to walk with the brother. Rito found the nearest convenient store and went inside.

Mikan was standing against the wall waiting for Rito to come out. Looking around the area, she was seeing civilians and cars moving left to right. While her sights were lost on the movement of the town she turned her head left to see a familiar figure sitting on a bench under shade provided by the trees with little rays of light from the sun shining through them. It was Golden Darkness reading her book with the flat bag of taiyaki next to her. Yami was reading as if her mind was inside of it. As she was reading she had short flashbacks all the way from when she met Rito and all the other things they have been through to when they sat together, ate together and relaxed together on the skyscraper.

When Mikan noticed who it was she yelled out.

"Yami Chan!" While Mikan was running over to her best friend, Yami looks up to recognize the voice calling her and who was coming towards her.

"Oh hello Mikan" Yami closed her book and left it down.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just passing the time reading. Are you out grocery shopping?"

"No, Rito and I are going out shopping for the Yokohama trip."

Mikan smiled ever so brightly at Yami.

"Oh yes, Yuuki Rito told me about it. I said I would go with you all."

"Really, that's Yami Chan; we're going to have so much fun!" Mikan was a happy go lucky girl and full of happiness. Unnoticed of Rito's appearance, Mikan and Rito were surprised to hear is voice.

"Oh Mikan, there you are. Hey Yami, guess you're out here too huh?" Yami grabbed her book and stood up from the bench.

"Hello Yuuki Rito" Yami said quietly.

"Umm, there's no need to be formal ya know." Yami was full of confusion from thinking why it wouldn't be right calling his name properly.

"Well what do you want me to call you then?" Rito and Mikan were shocked and also confused by this.

"Uhh just call me like how you call my sister by her first name."

"…Fine then Ri-to" Rito put his hand behind his head and was rubbing the back nervously. Trying to hide it, he smiled while doing so. Yami was just blindly staring at him, unaware of anything else around her on how Rito takes being called by his first name from her.

"Umm can go now?" As Rito and Yami turn their heads to Mikan she had a suspicious look on her face wondering what's going on between the two.

"Oh yeah, Yami we're going to the clothing stores to get some clothes for the trip, why don't you come along with us." said Rito.

"Sure I would like that."

"Alright, c'mon let's go!" Mikan smiled happily.

"Oh Mikan, here's your water." Rito smiled and handed the bottle to his sister.

"Thank you, onee Chan." Mikan was drinking her water. It was ice cold from seeing the drops of the water fall from the bottle.

"_Onee Chan? She never usually calls me that. She's way too happy about this. Oh well, as long as she's happy right now."_

After Mikan's quick drink, the three walked along the sidewalk and back into the small city crowd. Rito had taken the cap off his water bottle and started drink roughly from his thirst. When he was finished he sighed of relief. Mikan had looked up at the bright sun, seeing it make the whole sky glow she smiled and whipped her forehead with her arm. Rito looked over and noticed that Yami was sweating badly. Sweat droops were rapidly falling from her face as she kept whipping her face. She looked uncomfortable. Mikan turned her head to Yami to also notice this.  
"Yami are you okay? You look like yourself." said Mikan. Rito handed his water to Yami as they still continued to walk.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, I don't mind at all."

Yami took the water from Rito's hands. She enjoyed the cool feeling of the water bottle that was in her hands. She took the cap off and immediately started to drink. When she stooped, he closed the cap back and handed it back to Rito. Mikan smiled at Yami to see that she was starting to look better.

"Feeling cooler now?" Yami smiled at Mikan and Rito.

"Yes, thank you Mikan and you as well…Rito."

Yami looked down at Rito's wrist to see that he was wearing the wristband he bought from Hot Topic. She pulled the sleeve from her arm to see that she wasn't wearing hers and that she left it in her ship. She pulled it back and continued to walk quietly.

Both Mikan and and Rito smiled back at Yami and they all continued to walk along the hot and peaceful day.

Meanwhile at Sainan Mall

"Ohh, what's taking theme so long?!" Yui was fanning herself from the intense heat which was giving her a pouty and irritant attitude. Run and Haruna were standing beside her and were drinking their water.

"Don't worry" said Haruna. I'm sure Yuuki Kun and Mikan San will be here soon."

"Yeah but it's really hot today. They don't live that far from here so they should have been her by now." Run said

"Why don't we just go in one of the stores to cool off?" Run took off her shades and sighed. She then looked straight ahead to see some familiar figures walking up.

"Ah, there they are." Run's face was lit with all the excitement you would see on an average child's face.  
"RITO KUN!" Run started to run over to the three that were walking into the plaza's entrance. As they stopped to see Run speeding towards them, she then clings onto Rito tightly to the point till he couldn't move or breathe.  
"R-Ru-Run Chan it's too hot for you to cling onto me!"

"I know but I missed you, I didn't know how long I had to wait to be around without Lala around!"

Yami and Mikan looked at the scene that was happening with their faces full of boredom. Rito sighed when Run finally decides to let him go. He sees Haruna and Yui walk up to him.

"Ohayoo, Yuuki Kun" Haruna said with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey there Sairenji" Rito smiled back at her. Yui was staring hard at Rito, trying to get the urge to not let her feelings travel.

"Hi there, Kotegawa" Yui snapped out of her daydreaming and tried to reply normally.

"What took you so long? You do realize how hot it is right?" The tone of Yui's voice made everyone think someone turned on her strict switch.

"Hehe sorry about that" Rito smiled to play it off. "We stopped for a minute to get water and then decided to take Yami along with us." Yami stood still and not a single word was said from her.

"Is that so" Yui's tone started to go down "I just think you should have been here on the time you said you would have come!" Rito was a little confused on Yui's words. He and no one else could never really understand why she was always moody around him. Now silence was through everyone that was at the front entrance.

"…Well then, why don't we all go inside now!" Run shouted.

"That seems like a good idea." Haruna replied.

The group walked into the mall and were all walking along the right side from the middle of the. They stopped near the entrance to H & M. Rito decided he would go to "Rue 21" by himself while the girls would stay in "H&M" to shop.

"Okay Mikan, I'll call you when I got everything. You call me when you guys are done, if you're going to be done." The girls frowned.

"Will you relax; we're not going to take all day alright!" Mikan said angrily"

"Okay, okay sorry. I'll see you guys in a little while."

Rito walked off to the other side of the mall and disappeared into "Rue 21". The girls proceeded to walk into H&M and looked at the first things they saw.

Rito walked along the side that had jeans consisting of different colors of blue and plain black. Also along the side were tops and graphic tees for guys. The accessories consisted of chains, earrings, wristbands, rings, and etc. Rito was browsing around for shirts he could wear for the trip. After a few minutes of looking around, he picked out three plaid shirts that were short sleeved and some jeans that had small rips on some of them.

"Alright this ought to be good to wear for the trip." A strange figure stood behind Rito.  
"Hey asswhole!" Rito turned around.

"Huh"

Thinking it was someone else it was his best friend Saruyama grinning his wide teeth at him.

"Whoa, dude who are you calling a asswhole?!" Rito yelled only at a point where no one else could really hear him.

"I'm calling you a asswhole who else. You still blew me off from school."

"Whatever who cares about that crap! School's over with alright!" Saruyama laughed.

"Man I swear you get mad fast." Rito frowned and scratched his head.

"Shut up! What are you doing here anyways? I thought you said you had already picked out your clothes for the trip?"

"I did, I came in here to get some shades that's all really." Saruyama turned his head and scratched it.

"Well I'm done here anyways, c'mon we'll order together.

"Okay cool." Saruyama went to the section where all the shades for guys were and picked him out a pair. He and Rito then walked up to the counter to purchase what they had with them. Rito paid for the clothes and shades and got his change along with his bag that carried the clothes. The two finally walked out of "Rue 21" and stood in front of the entrance. Rito took out his cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" Rito kept his eyes busy on the screen while dialing.

"The girls, I know for sure they won't be ready though."

Back With the Girls

The girls have no moved from "H&M" too "Forever 21". Run, Yui and Haruna had their outfits for the trip. Mikan and Yami had theirs but needed one more get. The girls were looking at some pants, dresses, shirts, lingerie and makeup. Mikan was near the skirt section. She grabed one that was colored dark blue with curvy line design.

"Ohh, this looks good!" Mikan smiled happily at the skirt she was holding. Haruna came over to see what Mikan has picked out.

"Wow, I bet that would look great on you."

"Yeah, I think I'll get this one too." Mikan and Haruna both smiled at each other.

"By the way I came over to ask, you think Yami will be okay going over to that hot topic store?"

"She'll be fine. She said she wanted to check some things out for herself. I wonder how she even knew about that place."

As Mikan went up to the counter to get her skirt she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took out her phone and had seen it was Rito that was calling her and answered.

"Don't worry we're almost done." Mikan talked sarcastically.

"Why are you saying it like that then?

"Cause Yami wants to get some things from some place called "Hot Topic"."

"Hot Topic huh, okay well let's just meet up together and go in there."

"Alright, we're all leaving this place now."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Rito hanged up his phone and put it back in his pocket. He turned over to Saruyama who was too busy texting on his phone.

"Hey c'mon, we're going to meet up with the others." Saruyama put his phone away.

"Whatever"

With that said, the boys walked off on the left side of the mall while carrying their bags. In the hot topic store, Yami had a hand load of things she wanted to get for the trip. She actually got many things that were not needed. She went up to the casher and put everything on the counter. The casher was shocked on how many things Yami had picked out to wear. The casher smiled to play it cool.

"I- is this all you want?" Yami stared at her.

"Yes"

"Alright then let me just ring all this up for you then."

While the casher was ringing up all the items and clothing Yami wanted, Yami was leaning against the counter not moving in any other way.

"Well now!" She heard a voice come out from the entrance of the store. She turned around to see it was the same guy that started a confrontation with her and Rito before.

"Guess we meet again huh." Yami glared at Natsuo who slowly walked over to her and stood in front of her more closely.

"I see that other guy isn't with you. That's good; it means I won't have to teach him anything to rash. So let me ask again, you feel like hanging out with me instead of being alone by yourself?"

"Just so you know Rito s here with me and so are my other friends and I will never give you the time of day even if I die so I suggest you leave me alone please."

Natsuo rubbed his head, moved his white hair upward and smirked at Yami. The casher interrupted the tension going on between the two.

"Umm, everything is ready for you." Yami and Natsuo looked at the casher who appeared to look nervous by the two.

"Your total will be 9,000 yen please."

Yami checked her pockets to see how much money she had. She comes to find out she only has 6,000 yen. She looked down at the counter with a glum look from finding out she doesn't have enough money.

Natsuo came over to interrupted her gloom mood.

"Hmm, that's a shitload of stuff you got there." Yami turned around with now to appear is an angry face glaring at him.

"Aww don't give me that look, I could pay for all of this for you if you promise me one thing. You come to Yokohama with me.

Yami's eyes widened. She was surprised to know that Natsuo would be at the same place she and her friends were. She put her head down for a moment then lifted it back up and looked away from Natsuo.

"Fine, I don't care okay." Natsuo smile was wide and devious looking.

"Alrighty then, allow me to pay for all of this ms casher."

Natsuo took out his wallet and gave her the money. The casher put everything in the bags and gave them to Natsuo along with the change. Yami felt disgusted at him and herself, disgusted at him for using all of his money to get her things just to go out with him. Natsuo and Yami walked out of "Hot Topic" and into the crowd of the mall again.  
"Well then here you go." Natsuo handed the bags over to Yami.

"Now then, when you go with me why don't you wear one of these sexy outfits for me huh. It would impress my friends too."

Yami walked closer to Natsuo. This made his face change to look more devious, getting the idea of something in his head.

"I appreciate the payment but I'm still not going out with you.

As Natsuo made a shockingly angry face, Yami walked off quietly leaving him there frozen like a statue. Natsuo got back in his regular position. He just crossed his arms and walked off like a child with an attitude.

Yami kept walking forward thinking about the outcome of the trip.

"_If Rito were to see him there again, there could be some trouble but we can't just blow off the trip because of him."_

_I shouldn't worry about what some ecchi idiot might do. I shouldn't be worried about what Rito might do or how he would even handle this."_

Being in deep thought Yami heard her name being called again.

"Hey Yami!" She turned around to this time see it was Rito and the rest of the group waving their arms at her. Her face was full of relief as it wasn't someone else that wanted to cause trouble. They all quickly ran over the meet Yami who was standing still while carrying her bags.

"Yami you have everything you need?" Mikan asked. Yami smiled.

"Yes"

"Alright" Saruyama shouted. "Let's try to spend the rest of the day chilling out!"

Everyone walked upward to find the exit to the mall. As Saruyama, Haruna, Yui and Run walked ahead a little, Yami was walking between Rito and Mikan. The two people who made her feel relived for now. For some reason she felt more relived from being around her target.


	8. Chapter 8 Yami Sleep's Over

Chapter 8

The whole sky was filled with the beautiful light of dusk. The sky had the mixed colors of pink and orange, for it was a long and fulfilling day for Rito, Yami and the others. After the day everyone was walking together at the same pace. Yami was annoyed from this whole day. She kept thinking why did she let her pride down like that, letting an ignorant human being do something for her. In her head, the words "What was it for?"Kept going and going for a while until another question was beginning to loop through her head. "Was it for Rito"? She also thought how Rito would react if he knew Natsuo made a deal with her. When the group reached to a street corner Run, Haruna, Yui and Saruyama had were now walking together back to their homes leaving Rito, Mikan and Yami standing near a building casting their shadows along the wall. They eventually walked together again but Yami was still not feeling her best. Rito and Mikan noticed this and were both very concerned.

"Yami, you feeling okay?" Mikan asked. "Need some water again?" Yami looked over trying to hide away her worries. While Rito still continued to walk he kept looking deeply at Yami.

"_I can't help but notice that something is still wrong with Yami. She isn't herself nowadays. "_

"_Maybe when we get home I should ask if she could sleepover so I can ask her. I guess that would be good for Mikan too._ "

Rito turned his forward and put his hand in his pocket and continued to walk along the pace with Yami and Mikan. By the time they were out of the city and into the neighborhood the sky was changing its color to dark orange. After walking along the street on the closing of sunset, the three finally reached the yuuki residence. Rito and Mikan were now standing near the gate and facing Yami.

"I'm glad you could spend time with us Yami." Mikan said cheerfully.

"I had fun too. I hope we can all have as much fun." Yami smiled with grace with gave her crimson eyes a softer feeling. After Yami and Mikan's short conversation Rito was beginning to speak.

"Oh that's right! Yami you think you can sleep the night over here?"

Yami's eyes were wide and her face was red on both sides of her cheeks. She thought for a moment. Mikan looked over at Rito who seemed to look nervous after asking that question.

"I don't know if now is the time."

"Oh but come on Yami It'll be just you and I and we could just have our own little girl time before the trip." said Mikan.

Yami looked down at the ground and placed her hand on the top of her chin. She then looked back at up at Rito and Mikan who were both hoping for the answer they want her to give.

Yami placed her arms down at her side.

"Okay, I'll stay for one night more maybe more." Rito and his sister were happy. Mikan seemed to be the happiest about this somewhat sleepover party.

"Yes!" Mikan grabbed Yami's hand and pulled her past Rito and opened the gate. She hurried her into the house leaving Rito behind as he watched. He turned back around and looked at the sky. He then closed his eyes, sighed with a smile on his face, closed the gate behind him and walked into his home.

6:30 pm

While Mikan was in the kitchen washing dishes for tonight's dinner, Rito was in the living room, lying on the couch and watching soccer game. Yami was in the kitchen with Mikan reading her novel as usual. She was close to being finished with only 103 more pages to read. As Mikan was stacking plates on the side, she turned her head to see Yami very quiet while reading. She stared ad smiled at her.

"You really like that book don't you Yami?"

Yami looked up at Mikan and back down at her book.

"Yes, it's a well written story but I don't think it would suit you very well."

Mikan looked confused.

"Why, what is the story about?"

Yami lifted her head and stared at the ceiling. "It's too hard for me to explain."

"Ehh?"

Yami closed her book and left a bookmark at where she was and laid it down on the table. She then sighed, pushed her chair back and turned herself to Mikan.

"Can I ask you something without telling Rito?" Mikan was more surprised than anything.

"Okay but what is it?" There was silent in the room then Yami decided to speak.

"How would you handle having someone you wouldn't like do something for you and you didn't tell your friend about it?"

Mikan's face looked very serious. She wondered if this would relate to Yami and her brother. She just ignored that and was focused on Yami's question.

"Umm, well if this question is hypothetical you would have to tell your friend instead of thinking about how that person would react."

Yami thought for a moment.

"Is that so? To tell you the truth I really didn't do what he asked me to do but if he and Rito were to…"

Yami had paused for a moment when she realized she had said too much.

"Huh, did you say Rito?!" Mikan was in shock. Yami began to blush but tried to keep her cool.

"Oh no I mean…" Before Yami could finish Rito walked into the kitchen and interrupted Yami. To Yami and Mikan he did not look too happy for some reason.

"Rito are you alright?" Mikan asked. Rito placed his hand in his hair and moved it all around. He stared at Yami with eyes that seemed unhappy with someone. Yami looked back at him with confusion on her face to what could be wrong with him.

"So this deal you made with that guy…what was it?"

Rito's voice sounded very serious. It sounded like anything anyone has ever heard from Rito. Rito then crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Yami then started to get a little angry.

"So you heard too." Yami's voice sounded quiet.

"Yeah, what did you do for Natsuo!?"

"What are you so mad about?! It wasn't a big favor." Rito unfolded his arms and looked even more serious.

"It obviously had to be a big favor if you had to keep it from me! Especially if it's for that asswhole!"

When Rito started to get a little loud Yami and Mikan's eyes were wide open. Rito sighed and started to tone his voice down.

"Whatever, I don't care if you tell me or not. I'll be on the balcony." Rito left the kitchen and went upstairs leaving the strain behind Yami and Mikan. Yami got up from her chair and walked to the kitchen door.

"Yami, are you sure you want to talk to him?" Yami paused for a moment.

"I feel I need to confront him, you just get to cooking okay." Mikan seemed hesitant.

"Okay then, please make him feel better. I never had seen him like this before."

Yami left the kitchen and slowly walked up the stairs and into the short hallway with all of the bedrooms. She found Rito's room and knocked softly. There was no answer. She then just opened the door and stepped inside. She looked to the side of Rito's room to find him sitting out on the balcony with both of his hands on his face looking at the sun go down quite quickly. Yami felt the warm breeze of the air hit her face and slightly blew her hair. She walked to the balcony and found a seat next to Rito. She sat down next to him and starred off into the dark sunset.

"Looks nice doesn't it?" Rito said. Yami turned her head towards Rito.

"Yes it does." Rito leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes again.

"I'm sorry I overreacted down there." Yami pushed her bangs back.

"If it makes you feel better, he asked me if I would go out with him if he paid for what I got at the mall. I still turned him down and took the clothes and items.

"Even though I felt foolish to let a human do that to me, I think I now realize that I did it for you.

Rito looked at Yami and said nothing with a slight surprise on his face.

"Oh… then why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Somehow I knew you would get angry. Though I've never seen you that way."

Rito sat up, folded his hands and put his head down of embarrassment.

"…I'm sorry. For a lonely assassin you're my friend and...I just care about you; that's all.

Yami starred closely at Rito. Rito lifted his head and felt her hand touch his wrist.

"Arigatou, Rito San. Yami smiled softly and so did Rito. The two both said nothing else and just watched the sun go down till night came. As they were still sitting next to each other while watching the stars. Yami then heard Mikan's voice calling from Rito's front door.

"Rito, I don't know what you two are up to but dinner is ready!"

Rito looked annoyed by Mikan's comment. He and Yami got up from their seats ad left the room. Before Yami left she took a good look at it again. She then rolled her eyes, closed the door and left.

Dinner Time

Mikan had put Yami, Rito and her plates on the table and sat down to eat. They were all chowing down to Mikan's delicious cooking. Mikan glared at Rito from across the table.

"What's with that look?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You were just angry out of nowhere." Rito laughed a little.

"Oh yeah that! I'm fine now, I'm actually sorry you had to see that." Rito rubbed his hair embarrassingly. Mikan looked at him with weird look she would give him whenever he did or said anything stupid.

"Okay you can pretty much stop doing it now." Rito now looked annoyed.

Mikan laughed a little and went back to eating her food. Yami looked at the two.

"You two seem to be one of a kind." she said. Rito and Mikan now looked at Yami and laughed. Yami then smiled from the company of her two friends.

"See it's nice to just have a good time without worrying about small things." Mikan said.

Rito and Yami nodded their heads.

"Yeah, despite my overreaction I agree." Rito held onto his stomach, as he finished his sister's cooking.

"Ahh your food is good as always Mikan."

"Oh no Rito I never knew!" Mikan said sarcastically. Rito frowned at her.

"You know sometimes your sarcasm hurts!"

After Mikan and Yami were finsished eating Mikan took the bowls into the kitchen and left them into the sink. She then walked into the den to find Yami yet again reading. Though the strangest think occurred to Mikan, she saw Yami smiling with no one around her to make her. Yami turned her head to see Mikan watching her.

"Oh Mikan, I didn't know you were there." Mikan smiled.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to take a bath together." Yami smiled.

"Sure"

Yami closed her and got up from the couch. She and Mikan walked upstairs and into the bathroom getting ready for the bath. Meanwhile Rito was downstairs watching TV in the living room. He was lying on his side with his hand placed onto his face.

"I'm glad Yami is being more sociable. I wonder what she'll actually wear for the trip."

"I also wonder if she's starting to like me more. I really hope so."

Rito yawned and leaped up from the couch.

"I gotta use the bathroom. I'm sure Mikan and Yami are still in the den talking and what not."

Rito walked up the steps and walked to the bathroom door. Without knocking he opened it. When he walked in his eyes caught Mikan washing Yami's back. The both turned around to see Rito watching in shock. Yami was enraged.

"Yuuki Rito, this is unforgiveable." Yami changed her hair into numorus weapons that were going after Rito.

"IM SORRY!" There was nothing but yelling coming from the bathroom between Rito Mikan and Yami.

11:38

Science it was getting late everyone was about ready for bed. Rito was his room bandaging himself up from Yami's beatings while she was in Mikan's room.

Yami was wearing her pj's that Mikan had offered her. She thought she would never really get used to it. Mikan walked into Rito's room.

"Oh hey Mikan, you need something?" Mikan laughed.

"Oh I don't need anything. Just wanted to say goodnight." Rito touched his face from the pain of his bruises.

"Ahh whatever, goodnight." Mikan walked back out into the hallway and walked down to her room where Yami was waiting. Mikan walked into her room, turned off the lights and laid next to Yami in her bed. Yami and Mikan's body were on the left position of the bed.

"Are you feeling comfortable?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, I'm alright."

The glare of the moon was passing through Mikan's window, reflecting onto the two best of friends sleeping together.

"Say Yami"

"Yes?"

"Do you like my brother?" Yami's face was light pink when she heard the question.

She was in deep thought for a moment.

"I believe I do, but I'm not sure if I do in that loving way." Mikan turned her head to face Yami.

"Is that right." Yami moved her eyes to the left showing that she really didn't want to answer this question but proceeded to do so from Mikan being her friend.

"I will say though, he is really nice and caring, despite his ecchi ways and how he acted when he was upset, but I believe that things might start to get better."

Mikan smiled. "I'm really happy to hear that Yami San. Hehe, maybe one day you guys will fall in love and get married and I'll be you're god sister."

Mikan turned her head back again. "Goodnight Yami San."

Mikan closed her eyes and left a smile on her face from the company of Yami next to her. Yami's eyes were still open. She was thinking about what Mikan just said to her. She then shrugged it off and tried to go to sleep. She closed her eyes and turned her head which was facing Mikan's door. She then opened her eyes again.

"_I never felt this way before, but I hope it'll get better between us."_


	9. Chapter 9 Yokohama:Strong Feelings

Chapter 9

The time has finally arrived. It was the time for the trip to Yokohama. Rito, Yami and his friends were ready to have their summer fun in the second largest city in Japan. Before everyone was ready for it they all had to get ready as usual. Inside the Yuuki household is our clumsy harem king Yuuki Rito who is in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He had on his black cargo pants and just a plain white T-shirt. He decided to iron his clothes yesterday so he wouldn't hold everyone up. After three minutes of brushing Rito grabbed the mouthwash, gargled and savagely spited into the sink but only because of his confidence that nothing will go wrong on this trip with everyone he cares deeply for. Rito now looks into the mirror and grins.

"Okay, it's time for no more mistakes! This is the day where no trouble is to happen to me at any time."

After getting himself dressed Rito thought he might wear some cologne. He picked up the bottle his father used and sprayed it on his neck and shirt. He stopped moving for a second.

"Wait…what am I doing? Not sure if I'm wearing this for the trip or wearing it for someone to notice me."

Rito put his dad's generic cologne back on the dresser and walked to his balcony up in his room. He sat comfortably on the chair observing the neighborhood and the blue sky that went along with it. He thought he could chill awhile up there until their ride was here. Random thoughts from boredom were going in and out of Rito's mind. He was thinking about the troubles that came to him when Lala was around, the time he saved earth, the time he spent with Haruna and the other girls and of course he thought about all the times he was around Yami. Though now the times he was with her through these past days seemed to be nice than troubled even though the older times the two had together were fine as well.

After what seemed like a couple minuets Rito was now leaned in his chair while still having these thoughts in mind. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a car horn in front of his house. He looked down from the balcony to see a strange limacine. As soon as he noticed who it was Mikan opened his door.

"Rito they're out side, are you ready?" Rito closed the slide doors behind him.

"Yeah I'm ready." Rito and Mikan walked down into the living room where Rito grabbed his bag from the couch. The doorbell rang having everyone outside the Yuuki household waiting for someone to answer. When Rito opened the door standing in front of him was his usual friends Haruna, Yui, Run, Risa, Mio, Saruyama, and surprising but not so much was Yami.

"Hello Yuuki Kun is everything set for you and Mikan" said Haruna.

"Yeah, me and Mikan got up we started getting ready."

Mikan looked at Yami and smiled.

"Hi, Yami San!" Mikan said out of happiness. Yami smiled back at her.

"Hello Mikan." She then looked towards Rito.

"Hello, Rito" She greeted Rito in a low and shy like voice but managed to blush or smile while saying it.

"Oh hey there Yami."

Everyone around the front door looked suspiciously at Rito and Yami and Spoke at the same time.

"Did she just call you Rito?"

Rito froze and so did Yami. Her face was begging to become red again.

"Umm, I guess Yami has made a change in what she wants to call us now!" Rito spoke aloud to break the mood but somehow it felt like the weirdness was still around everyone.

Rito then randomly noticed Yami's clothing. He noticed she was wearing human like clothes. Yami had on black jeans, with cropped belly shirt leaving her right shoulder out. Rito lost his train of thought and was absolutely thrown off by her outfit and how she looked amazing in it. Now everyone was very suspicious of Rito. Yui and Mikan were more suspicious.

"Yuuki Rito, why are you looking at Yami so oddly?!" Rito swallowed hard.

"I'm not; it's just surprising to see her in different clothes than what she usually wears."

Yui glared at Rito and turned her head towards Yami.

"Okay I'll give you that one. Just don't do anything perverted alright!"

"Trust me I won't" Run had clinged onto Rito's back and held on tightly.

"Yeah, unless it's to me of course."

"DAMN IT RITO, HOW DO YOU GET ALL OF THE LUCK!?" Saruyama shouted.

"I must say, he's like a chick magnet huh." said Risa

"I know right, it seems like all of the girls just come to him automatically."

Haruna and Yui's face started to go red all together.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything right now?"

Yami and Mikan just watched as so much commotion was happening at once. While it all occurred two girls came out of the limacine. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Miss Tenjoiun Saki and her loyal guards.

"Haaahahaha! Everyone if you all stop all of your mindless babbling we can finally enjoy our expenses paid trip from me the rich and beautiful queen Tenjouin Saki!"

"Let's not also forget about the amusement park that. You may thank me for having the money to do all we want in Yokohama."

Everyone listing stood staring while being totally clueless as always when Saki brags about herself. As Saki noticed this she began to glare at everyone watching.

"Whatever, just be glad I am doing this for you people!" Saki folded her arms holding her rich and spoiled attitude. One of her loyal guards Rin Kujou stepped in front of Saki.

"Everyone should be able to fit into the limo and it shouldn't take long to reach Yokohama. Transportation will be the only taken care of under Miss Saki's care."

Rin and Saki stood for the side where the others watched two gentlemen open the door.

"Now you may all enter and enjoy yourselves."

As everyone was beginning to go inside they all admired the inside. Everyone found room for them as they sat on the chairs comfortably. Rito sat in the middle between his sister and Yami. He felt mostly comfortable sitting next to Yami even though Mikan wanted to sit next to Yami as well but didn't really complain about it. When the limacine was on the road for a while our protagonist's friends are having a good time. There were snakes and soda from left to right in everyone's hands and stomachs. Strangely Yami was having fun but isn't always as social. Rito was having fun but was mostly staring out the window seeing different types of new scenery. Yami noticed Rito staring out happily. She went over and sat next to him more closely while also looking out with him.

"Looks nice doesn't it" Rito said. Yami heard Rito's words but she kept her sight on the greenery.

"Yeah, it's nice looking at something peaceful." Rito sighed then turned frontward and was lying lazily on his back. Yami looked at him. Rito could tell she was thinking about something was a little concerned.

"Yami is there something wrong." Yami sat up properly on the seat and laid her head down to where you couldn't see her eyes. She then pulled her head back where her eyes met the ceiling.

"Do you like the new clothes I have on?" Rito was shocked and went red in the face. He tried to pull himself together to answer a simple question. He smiled nervously at Yami.

"Umm, I really think it matches you perfectly." Yami turned her head to Rito.

"Is that all you have to say?"

Rito began to become more nervous now but still tried to play it off as good as he can.

"Well…yeah, I think you look…really good in th-that outfit!"

Yami smiled at Rito over the embarrassment he was obviously showing.

"You're so predictable it's not even funny." Rito turned away from Yami and glared with his arms crossed as he layed back on the comfortable seat again.

"I like it though Yami, even if it was bought from that jerk."

"…I had a feeling you would bring him up again."

Yami stared at Rito hard as a reaction from hearing his serious voice again. She then turned her head the opposite direction and placed her hand on her face leaving her elbow on her leg.

Now Rito felt bad for jut coming out with that when everyone was on this trip to have a fun time.

"I'm sorry; I never meant to bring that up. But don't worry; I'm sure you, me Mikan, and everyone else will have a great time."

Yami had brought a smile upon her face and so did Rito they both sat together and were having their own little conversation as well as everyone else. Mikan couldn't help but feel like those two were being more close than usual. She kept looking at the two and thinking negatively. She just shakes it off and quick forget about it and was sure it was nothing really.

Everybody in the limacine felt it slow down to a stop letting everyone know that they were there. The driver got out of the front and opened the door letting everyone pass through. Once Rito got out of the rich vehicle he looked up to see a gigantic and tall building that looked like a fancy place to stay.

"Whoa this is our hotel, cool!" Saruyama shouted.

"Yeah it looks really amazing. I bet the inside of it looks really fancy." said Risa.

"Is that so?" everybody turned their attention to Saki's statement.

"Why don't all of you see for yourselves? While you do so a man inside the hotel will get you all to your rooms. Now everyone, if you will, please live it up ohhh ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

The group had all walked together inside the very fancy hotel. It was filled with many traditional Japanese paintings and man staircases that leaded to many connecting hallways and rooms. Rito received a card from the man handling out hotel room numbers for those who came along with Miss Saki. Rito surveyed the card, looking to know where he would be staying.

"I'll be in room 572 huh." When Rito was examining his card still Yami had received hers as well. She saw something that seemed to have surprise her and shock Rito.

"_No way are me and Yami…SHARING THE SAME ROOM!?"_ Yami was also thinking about this.

"I'm sharing a room with Yuuki Rito, strange." Mikan had interrupted Yami's thought when she spoke to her.

"Ohh no good, we're not in the same room." Her face was saddened by the bad news she got from her room card.

"Don't fret over that, we'll still have a lot of fun right?" Mikan stared grateful at her best friend and smiled.

"Right!"

Yami looked over at Rito from a far to see him sighing of nervousness. He just crumbled up his card and placed it into his pocket and stood still with little confidence and calmness.

"So has everyone got their room numbers?" Haruna asked

"Yeah, I can't wait to get into the outfit I got tonight for dinner!" Risa shouted

"Hey c'mon I wanna see what our rooms look like." said Saruyama. Rito stared at him out of annoyance. Strangely to Saruyama he then smiled.

"Yeah whatever you say." Rito walked off in a way that was different than how Saruyama would see him act every now and then.

"Hmm, what the hell's up with him?" Saruyama was very curious about Rito's behavior but he thought it was probably him acting weird from some trouble he always gets into. Rito and Yami went in opposite directions but ended up at the same room they had to share. Rito saw Yami walking towards him.

"Oh Yami umm, I think this is it."

Yami looked at the top of the door.

"Yes, it is." Rito reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a key.

"This is our key to the room." Rito placed the key into the lock and gently turned it till it mad a click sound. He moved the door to the right of the wall and proceeded to walk incide. Even though it was day the room was dark inside by the lights not being on. Yami easily found the light switch and flipped it. Once light filed up the room Rito was amazed at how the rom looked. It actually had two separate beds, a clear window to see the cityscape and a small TV along with a minibar that held brewages and refrigerator snacks. Rito throw his bag on the bed.

"Wow, pretty awesome room huh Yami?" Yami looked all around the room to see what was around the room.

"I think it looks nice." Rito fell backwards onto the bed while staring blankly at the ceiling. Yami sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Seems like a strange way to rest into you're hotel room." Rito put folded his hands together and placed them under his head.

"Just thinking how cool this trip to this city is going to be. I know it's not that different from going to the Sainan's beaches, restaurants and amusement parks but I like a change in surroundings sometimes you know."

Yami tended to lift her head up to where her scarlet eyes met the ceiling.

"I tend to change surroundings no matter what, going around doing my assassin job. But now it seems like I can't leave this place and I think it's because of the friendship bond I built with Mikan. Now somehow I'm getting the feeling that's its staring to be because of you now. Not that I didn't think so before but it feels stronger right now."

Rito moved his eyes to Yami who was still staring at the celling. Rito blushed slightly while he was admiring her gold hair. He then smiled and sat up from the bed and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder which caused her to stare at Rito but at a close range. She didn't do anything but stare deeply into Rito's smile. Rito then turned his head away from her. She also turned to the direction Rito was facing.

"You might already know this but I'm mostly nervous when I'm around you. I thought it was because of your intent to kill me but now I also have a feeling like you do. A feeling that I'm nervous around you because…

Yami had her eyes wide and focused on Rito to understand what he was trying to tell her. Rito just got up from the bed and placed the room key on Yami's hand and slowly walked away. Yami couldn't say anything nor do anything. All she could do was just watch Rito go somewhere unknown. Before Rito opened the door he turned around to see Yami still sitting still onto the bed.

"I'm very happy that I'm another close friend to you Yami and…I'll say that I have some kind of special relationship with you." Yami's face was now starting to create a red glare on both sides of her face, the glare of a fresh apple that has the sun making it bright. Rito places his hand on his face and moved it down to his chin.

"Umm, Yami I'm going to go look around the place do you want to come with me?"

Yami scratched her head and slightly turned it away from him but wasn't hesitant to answer.

"No thanks, I want to finish my book before we meet at the dinner place."

"Oh well sure, I'll see you there okay, enjoy the ending!" Yami was smiling.

"Yeah"

Rito opened the door left out and closed the door quietly leaving Yami behind who had brought out her book and proceeded to read.


	10. Chapter 10 Yokohama: New tears,New Lover

Chapter 10

Rito was walking along the hallways and passing through various rooms filled with more rich traditional paintings. Rito thought he had wandered around the whole interior of the hotel. He walked down some random steps and finally found the main exit and walked out. Still wandering about, Rito was now moving down the long sidewalk which led to a peaceful park with lots of greenery near a small creek. The sidewalk also projects its way into the inner city of Yokohama. Rito continuously walked but was not far from where the hotel was. He finally stopped when he saw a bench on the right of the sidewalk. He slowly sat down and just kept staring straight ahead of him. In front of him was a big beautiful lake that blended in perfectly with the lightly orange sky which left the grassland being dark.

Even though Rito viewed nature's way of beauty he did not feel happy. As he was watching the lake and hearing the birds chirp it did not give him any happy feeling at all. Rito turned his head for he could have sworn someone called his name. He stared hard to see a strange figure walk up the sidewalk and wave to him. He got up from the bench and slowly walked over to only find Saruyama now standing there with his hands on his hips. When Rito got close enough to fully see him he could see his strange smile. Rito was creped out by his expression.

"Hey, uhh, what are you doing out here?" Rito asked feeling curious.

"I'm out looking for cute hotties to ask out. I hear everybody walks down this way to the park area and city so I'm going to use that advantage to-"

"Alright, yeah I get it. You're gonna meet a girl, she's gonna reject you and you're going to come to me and bitch and moan about it and about how lucky I am!"

Saruyama was now angry.

"Hey what the hell Rito, Why'd you cut me off and snap like that."

Rito was surprised; he had not realized he yelled at his best friend. Rito rubbed his head then sighed.

"I'm sorry. I mean…I went through troubles but this trouble going on in my head is killing me."

Rito sat down on the bench again. Saruyama was now on the verge of curiosity on what's up with Rito.

"Well I could probably help you if you tell me what's up." Rito observed the lake one more time before he got up from the bench again. He walked over to Saruyama. Serious looks were upon their faces but now Rito lightened up a little.

"Alright, but let's along the path while we talk." Saruyama smiled again.

"Sure thing"

**Back with Yami**

Yami was locked in her hotel room finishing her love novel. She sat properly on the bed leaving her shoes and socks on the floor. Her knees were up and her book was placed in her lap while continually reading word per word.

The sun's rays made its way through the window and shined onto Yami's golden hair. It seemed bright enough to create a small glare around her hair.

It would seem that yami was observing the book and turning each page momentarily. She was only four pages away from finishing what she thinks happens to be one of the most well written love novels on this part of earth.

The sun's light dimmed the room with created shadows around the objects inside the room and including Yami. Her face was red on both sides of her face. She began to feel tension on her face as if she is trying to keep some sort of different expression upon her face.

She moved her hand to all the way to the back of her head, her hands kept losing grip from the book. As she turned the first last page of the book, she slowly read the last paragraph. Her eyes were at complete ease with the few words left to read. She kept closing and opening her eyes slowly. On the last sentences of the passage was written

"I do not care about how you were like; you were just the boy I loved, even if you were friends with the people who would treat the outsiders of school life like crap. But now that you're dead I'll remember…remember to love someone for who they are and what they have that's good in them. Good by…Akio.

After reading those last two sentences Yami had a feeling upon her eyes. Liquid started to fill her red eyes and move its way down her cheeks and fall off the end of her face. More tears were coming and rapidly falling down her face. She never thought she would ever cry again but it was happening at this very moment with no one to witness it.

While the tears seemed to stop for a while she recollected all of the memories in her mind. Not just on this planet but when she was created, to when she was abandoned, to when she became an assassin, to when she came to planet earth and finally to when she experienced all of the fun moments she had with Mikan, Rito and the rest of his friends all the way up to where she and Rito were spending more time together than usual.

The tears now came back to her eyes. The bottom of her eye was covered with water and the drops slid down one after another. Yami grabbed her legs tightly but managed not to let her head down.

"_How pathetic, I'm not supposed to cry that easily. But was it over the book or was it…_

Before Yami could get her thoughts out Mikan and Yui happened to walk in.

"Hey Yami, I'm not sure where Rito and Saruyama are but we should get ready for-"

Mikan and Yui were shocked at what happened to see. They both had noticed that Yami had been crying. Yui turned to Mikan whose eyes were slightly widened to this discovery.

Yami rubbed her eyes and whipped the watery lines on her face.

"Yami…San?"

Yami turned her head forward away from the girls and the faced it back to them to clear out this situation.

"Umm, I'm sorry… was there something you needed me for?"

"Yeah, we were going to tell you to get ready for the restaurants were eating at." Yui said as she scratched her head. Yami turned her head straight forward again. She then got up from the bed and grabbed her book.

"Okay, let's go." Yami tried to speak normally at Mikan and Yui. They both looked at each other and both of their faces were full of confusion.

**Back with Rito and saruyama**

Rito and Saruyama walked for three minutes into the peaceful park. As the two friends were walking Rito was telling Saruyama what has been troubling him mentally.

"I really don't get it Rito, what's the problem with hanging out with Yami…despite the fact she's after your life." Rito looked down at the ground with sorrow.

"That's the thing, I don't think she'll accept what I'm feeling if I tell her."

Saruyama was very suspicious. He made a quiet but weird laugh thinking this ought to be a juicy secret.

"Oh tell her what huh huh!?" Rito closed his eyes and tightly balled up his fist.

"Could you take this seriously please?" Rito was filled with small anger with Saruyama but he didn't show it to him. Saruyama started to act serious now as he walked up ahead of Rito by an inch.

"But come on what are you trying to say to her?" Rito stopped walking and so did Saruyama who noticed Rito wasn't walking. Rito moved his head up to the sky; he seemed to be at ease with the orange sky that was staring to get a little darker. He finally turned his head to see Saruyama.

"I think…I love Yami." Rito noticed that Saruyama had said or did anything knowing how serious this actually is.

"So from the other girls around you, you choose Golden Darkness? But I thought you had a huge crush on Haruna." Rito leaned against a small tree that was near a stone wall.

"I did, but I just simply gave up, too much stress for me trying to confess to her though the stress is killing me with Yami."

"I know it seems crazy but, you wouldn't feel how I'm feeling about it Sure she punched my lights out every time I get into some crazy situation but besides that she befriended my little sister, befriended the friends that I have and has helped me and Mikan from random people try to wipe me out."

After hearing Rito's confession, Saruyama placed his hand in his pocket and kicked some rocks around. He then turned to Rito and smiled at him yet again only this time the smile was shown for support to his best friend. He then walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Well hey look, I'm actually happy for you man even though I'm still jealous."

"Why you" Rito smiled back at Saruyama and removed his hand from his shoulder.

The two laughed together and continued to walk till they came to a signed that had showed them they had walked half a mile so they decided to now walk balk. While walking back Saruyama was concerned about something else on his mind.

"Hey Rito, how are you gonna confess to Yami?" Rito thought about it for a second and then he sighed of short sorrow.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure she would accept what I feel."

"Why wouldn't she. People have already noticed something is up between you two."

Rito moved his eyes away from Saruyama, avoiding his comment.

"And don't be hesitant alright. Just say it and live on with your life with or without her. It may not seem simple but it is."

Rito was hung up on Saruyama's advice.

"This coming from a guy who hasn't had a girlfriend yet" Rito was smiling brightly.

"Hey now I could get a girl if I tried! Speaking of that, now that you want to be with Yami I think I can finally have Lala!"

Rito was quiet for a moment.

"_Lala…how would she react if she knew I had feelings for Yami?"_

Rito looked at his wrist to see he still had the rubber wrist band he bought from the mall. Looking at the wristband made him smile.

He and Saruyama were both quiet the whole way back, passing by families and couples up and down the path.

**Back with Yami and the girls**

The girls where all in Yui and Mikan's room preparing themselves for dinner at the restaurant that was right next to where the hotel was. They were only getting prepared with minor things such as perfume, make up lip gloss and other accessories. Mikan was brushing Yami's hair as she was in front of the mirror. Mikan was more curious than anything when she saw Yami cry. Yui was also curious but thought it was just nothing and that she could have miss seen it. Just as soon as Mikan was done she looked at the mirror with Yami and smiled.

"There, you look really grate Yami San!"

"Thank you Mikan." Yami said in her usual quiet voice.

Mikan sighed softly.

"Say where are Yuuki and Saruyama? Risa asked.

"Rito called me and said that he and Saruyama where taking a walk and that they would be outside the hotel at around 8:37." Mikan replied.

"I hope they get back on time." said Run.

While the girls were done with a touch ups they all heard the door open behind them and they all turned around. It was Rin Kujou, one of the bodyguards for Tenjouin Saki. She stood in front of the doorway tall and done properly.

"Everyone if you will, it is going to be time for dinner as Miss Saki has already paid for.

"Your other companions Yuuki Rito and kenichi Saruyama are waiting outside of the restaurant and requested that you all meet them there."

All of the girls walked out of the room and found their way out of the hotel and walked next door to the restaurant they were going to eat at called "Ryōshitsu no shokuhin." It was a place in Yokohama with all of the quality food Japan has to offer. It didn't seem to be a surprise to everyone considering the fact that Saki insisted that they all eat there.

Once the girls arrived Yami had noticed Rito and saruyama standing near the entrance. They all quickly ran over to meet them.

Saruyama was annoyed out of hunger. "What took you so long?

Yui seemed to be more offended than the other girls.

"What took us so long, why where you just walking off to places, you two were probably doing shameless nonsense again?"

Rito looked at Yami. He thought she had looked amazing with her long gold hair. Yami was also looking at Rito but she only noticed one detail, he had the wrist band from "hot Topic" on. She blushed and then moved her eyes the other way and Rito sighed and turned to Saruyama who looked very hungry.

"C'mon already let's go inside and eat I'm starving!" Saruyama said loudly.

Rito open the doors and everybody slowly walked in and observed the areas they were walking by. The restaurant didn't look too traditional; it seemed to be more western looking. A waitress and Tenjouin Saki stepped in front of the group.

"Everyone welcome to Ryoshitsu no Shokuhin one of the top quality restaurants in Yokohama! Since I paid for any of the meals you might order and the total bill for all us you can just come in relax yourselves."

Saki had brought a somewhat devious smile upon her face.

"_Poor Lala, it's sad how I don't get to see her reaction when I was able to pay for an amazing hotel and a beautiful restaurant. Not to mention my everlasting beauty."_

The waitress introduced everyone to their hibachi table and got comfortable and sat down. Rito of course sat next to Yami. Yami moved her eyes to the right to see Rito sitting next to her. Yami hid her face slightly into the menu. Rito had covered his face with his menu and kept looking over at Yami.

While doing so, Rito didn't realize that Mikan and Saruyama where staring real hard at them while they were also looking at their menus up in their hands.

After a few minutes of looking and a few seconds of ordering everybody had their own side conversations accept for Mikan and Saruyama who were sitting at the table looking bored and sick of watch their friends with each other.

Rito was moving his hand through his hair from his habit of being too nervous in any kind of situation. Yami was completely spaced out, looking in different directions of the restaurant and sighing of boredom. Rito turned his head to Yami and blushed hard. His heart was rushing and he could feel sweat slow building up. He took a deep breath and tried to relax his movements.

"Yami" He said quietly. Yami looked at Rito and on her face was a light pink blush. She was wondering what he wanted to say or ask.

"Say listen I've been… having a great time with you lately and I like the new attitude you put to get into human life." Yami looked down at the table.

"T-thank you, to be honest this is new to me. All of these new meanings and new ways to live and-

"Wait Yami I know what you wanted to say but I need to get this out this time! I love the fact that you treat me and Mikan well and the fact that you actually help me and Mikan from situations and be there for important moments like the holidays.

Yami's eyes were wide and she again like before, she couldn't say anything.

"…Yami you know what else I love?" Yami and Rito's hearts were going fast when Rito grabbed her wrist. It had the other wristband he ought for her on it. Everyone at the square table just now noticed this and where quiet and watching especially Mikan and Saruyama. Rito and Yami turned their heads to find everyone watching them.

Rito swallowed real hard and held Yami's hand more tightly.

"Yami I…I!" Before Rito could confess a strange and noticeable voice interrupted him.

"Oh well look at what I had ran into! If it aint that golden chick and so called tough guy!"

Everyone around the table was looking at the guy wondering who he was feeling of shock and enrage began to rise around Rito and Yami. It was none other than Natsuo and his creepy grin.


	11. Chapter 11 Yokohama: A New Rito and Yami

Chapter 11

Yami had brought an annoyed glare upon herself as she examined Natsuo at the other hibachi. He got up from his chair and smirked at Yami and Rito even more.

Rito was also examining him; Mikan was just as confused as everyone else on the other side of the table. She looked at Yami ho was just standing there quietly, she then looked at Natsuo and through her mind there were some bad vibes about this guy. She then turned to Rito who seemed to become very annoyed. He crumbled his fists and kept his eyes on Yami and Natsuo and he started to walk slowly with his friends walking behind him.

"Wow, more hot loookin pussy in this piece of shit eh?" his friend said on the right of him.

"Yeah man, it's cool you invited us here, didn't know there were some bad bitches around here."

Natsuo pushed his glasses in place and continued to stare at Yami with his devious smirk. Rito was still continuously staring at Natsuo.

"But boys this one right here is the real bad bitch. Yep isn't that right blonde girl?"

Yami played it cool as she always did in these types of situations.

"How's it goin, didn't know where but I knew I'd run into you and ol dipshit over there." "But now that we're both enjoying ourselves at this somewhat cool place you could chill with me and my boys here."

Natsuo looked to the right so see the other girls strangely stare at him. He then smiled at them which made the girls creped out and Rito angrier.

"Actually change I'll change that, think you can invite some other chicks to come along too?"

Yami's expression was still at a normal state as she stood firmly in front of the three guys.

"Yami do you and Rito know these guys?" Mikan asked

Yami and Natsuo turned their attention to Mikan.

"Let's just say we met in an unfulfilling way." Yami then turned her head back to Natsuo and glared.

"How were you able to get in anyways?"

"Well if you must know my dad is good friends with Tenjouin Ryuuga. I come from another rich family ya know.

I mean hell, how do you think I was able to play for all that useless crap you got at hot topic?!"

That's when Yami put her around her back and transformed her arm into a sharp and deadly blade. Everyone from behind which made everyone scared along with the other tables watching. Rito noticed this and his eyes were wide open, kept thinking what was going to occur.

Yami closed her eyes and slowly opened them. This time the red rise eyes were showing some sort of anger and evilness in them. Natsuo noticed this but was looking at Yami in a confused manner.

"…Yes you're right, I am a fool to fall for that but you're more of a fool to think that I'm not going to cut off your head.

Natsuo and his friends stared at Yami really hard until a burst of laughter came from him and his friend's mouths.

Before Yami could do anything Rito got up from his chair and placed his hand on Yami's shoulder. She turned her head and was confused as to what he was doing and so where the other girls. Rito faced Natsuo and their eyes met, leaving their facial expressions unfriendly.

"Oh grate it's this guy again, so what wanna talk down to me in here man?"

Rito slightly grumbled and kept his direction forward not hearing anyone or anything else behind him. Then Saki appeared out of nowhere who noticed all of the commotion and came over to see what's occurring.

"Hey now what's going on here" Saki asked. Rito and Natsuo turned their heads towards Saki. Natsuo smiled at her and rubbed his hair back.

"Oh nothing Miss Tenjouin, I'm just having a private conversation with the group."

"Is that so, it seemed to be a lot more nonsense here."

Rito and Yami looked at each other and turned back to Natsuo.

"Wait hold on, he's the one that started this whole mess!" Yui shouted.

"Yeah, he was bothering Yami and Rito was" – Before Haruna could finish she was cut off by Natsuo's statement.

"Yeah yeah, this is a conversation that involves me and who I'm talking to. The rest of you can stay out of it."

Natsuo glared deeply at Rito's face. "That goes for you too punk."

Yami evinced her anger at Natsuo for threating Rito once more.

"Please leave him alone!" Yami shouted. Her shouting affected everyone in the restaurant, especially Mikan.

"Yami…San" she said to herself quietly.

"Aww man this is getting real bad." said Saruyama.

"I agree, Rito just stand down please." said Run who was a scared for Rito during the situation.

Saki crossed her arms and frowned.

"I'm sorry Natsuo, but despite the money you have you'll have to leave if you continue to keep this up."

Natsuo's smile then turned into a frown as he faced Saki.

"WHAT! You're telling me we have to leave because of these jack holes and especially that blonde bitch!"

Before Yami could step up closer to Natsuo, Rito placed his arm in front of her blocking her from moving any further. He then took a deep breath and stretched his shirt. Yami and everyone else was wondering what Rito was doing.

Natsuo and Yami looked at him and where both at loss with Rito's actions. Natsuo snared at Rito as Rito had a calm and serious expression upon his face.

"The fuck is you lookin at bro?"

"Look, I'll just tell you know that I'm not a fighter at all, but I will suggest that you just leave before things get worse here."

"Ohh looky, here big guy steepin up for his girl. You think I really give a shit about that blonde lokkin slut?"

"Hell if you ask me you gotta be a fuckin retard to have a girl that cares about useless crap than the punk ass guy she chose!"

Rito swallowed hard and was begging to slowly grit his teeth.

"Just so where clear here she got all of that stuff because she's trying to be human. She's not what you think she is, and you know what to me and everyone at this table thinks she's very special."

"Now I tried being cool about this but now you're making me-"

Natsuo crumbed his fist and aimed it towards Rito's face.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP, MOTHERFUCKER I OUGHT TO-"

That's when everyone in the restaurant and near the table hearts were racing creating inferences of a fight occurring. At the same time Yami snapped and was ready to attack. She used her golden hair to transform them into strong and heavy fists.

*BAM!*

Yami's eyes were lit and wide open. Just realizing she had not yet attacked. At that moment she looked over her right a little and noticed something that put her in complete shock.

Rito was holding onto his wrist and was also breathing heavily. During this shocking scene Natsuo placed the palm of his hand onto his nose. Once he removed it the blood was ran down to the bottom of his lip and his glasses were on the floor and were destroyed. Rito's knuckles had skin hanging from them filling the scars with blood. Yami stood there with wide eyes and did nothing else. Mikan placed her hand over her mouth, expression her shock to the situation.

Natsuo was angrier than anything. His friends tried to help but he savagely pushed them away. He looked at Rito from a short distance and was breathing heavily. Rito let go of his fist and kept glaring at Natsuo. Natsuo's eyes were lit with immediate rage.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU LITTLE SHIIIT!"

He then charged at Rito and tackled him to the ground. The two boys were now wrestling with each other all over the floor. Natsuo had punched Rito in the face while holding him down. The pain of the punches cause Rito to cry a little but without any more hesitations Rito punched back getting Natsuo off of him. He hit him dead in his eye which made Natsuo crawl on the ground.

Rito got up and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly leaving Natsuo making noises of pain. All of the girls were gasping after seeing one kick made after another. This time Natsuo caught Rito's foot which made him fall back down. Natsuo rushed over to Rito and grabbed onto Rito's neck and held on tightly.

Yami put both of her hands on her head, trying not to show it but she was scared for Rito very much. She still had her golden fists on her side. That's when Rito elbowed Natsuo in the face hitting his other eye. Rito was loose ad was coughing for air. He was crawling onto the ground trying to catch his breath. It was Natsuo's chance to get him this time but fortunate for Rito Yami hand noticed he was coming for Rito and had threw a strong and powerful punch at Natsuo's stomach. Once he felt the strong punch hit his body he flew back against the wall. Vomit began to come out of his mouth which disgusted everyone who witnessed it. After Yami's attack Natsuo slid down to the floor and held onto his stomach tightly.

His friends who were just watching came to help him up. Rito got back up and was breathing normally again. Everyone around the Hibachi including Saki gathered around Rito and saw the bruises upon his face. Yami stood next to him and looked into his eyes.

"Are you…okay" she asked in a worried voice. Rito wiped the blood from his lip and also looked into Yami's eyes.

"Yeah" he said softly. Yami turned her head back to Natsuo and so did Rito to see him moving all over the place. His friends helped him maintain balance while walking.

"C'mon gu-guys this bi-bitch is cra-zy!" Natsuo moved slowly across the restaurant and out the entrance. When he and his friends where gone noise was spread all across the restaurant over the fight. The manager came out to investigate the chaos going on here. He found Saki standing near the crowd. He came over to her and looked very angry. His angry look scared Saki for a second.

"Saki what the hell is going on here?!" Saki crossed her arms and turned her head away from the man.

"It was just a small fight here alright but it's over now!" The manager had lightened up his voice and looked at Rito and Yami. He snarled at the two and came over to them.

"You people I want all of you out now!" Mikan looked up at the tall man.

"Wait why are we leaving! Those guys started it all they- Yami placed her hand on Mikan's shoulder. She then looked right into the manager's eyes.

"Fine we've all already ate, we were waiting for the bill until the situation occurred."

The manager crossed his arms. "Hmph, fine then, I'll let you off this time."

With that everyone was begging to leave the restaurant feeling glum and some feeling amped. While leaving people were looking at Rito's bruises, Rito covered his face a little so no one could really see them. Strangely he was feeling upset about the whole situation.

**Back at the hotel **

Nightfall hap appeared in the sky and Yokohama's cities lights began to glare. Meanwhile we find Yami in Yui and Mikan's room where they were talking about different girl stuff. The three also mentioned the fight they witnessed.

"It was crazy but strange to see Rito like that." said Yui.

"I always thought he wasn't that type of person." Mikan said.

Yami sat on the floor and stayed quiet most of the time. She kept replaying that image in her mind over and over. She couldn't help but keep asking herself.

"_Why was I so worried he might get hurt?" Why in the world was I scared?"_

Before she could think any further her thoughts were interrupted by Yui's question.

"Yami are you okay?" Yami turned her head for she did not feel comfortable answering this question. She decided to come up with the best answer she could.

"I...guess so" Yui and Mikan were both puzzled by Yami's response.

"If you're freaked out about what happened at the restaurant then you're not the only one you know." said Yui.

"Yeah, it's weird and surprising to see, I always thought Rito was kind of weak. I guess exercising that last summer really helped him."

Yui and Yami both looked at Mikan with questioning looks.

"Wait, Rito works out? Yui asked.

"Only that last summer, he said he was working out only to stay healthy."

Yami thought to herself again but only for a quick seven seconds. After the short time of thinking Mikan was about to ask her another question.

"So you are okay though right?" Yami sighed softly and placed her hand on top of her forehead and closed her eyes and then slowly opened them.

"Let's just say… I felt some type of way for Rito when that happened."

Puzzled again by her statement, Yui and Mikan sat closely near Yami to understand.

"I might or might not have an idea why but I think I was afraid, afraid for Rito getting involved in this foolish manner."

"For a second I thought to myself that if he had put his hands on Rito or you Mikan or anyone else I would have killed him…"

Silence was released around the entire room. Mikan and Yui were surprised but not very. Yami moved her hand away from her face and placed it on her knee making the other hand do the same so she could finish.

"But I knew I couldn't just do that. So I attacked him with everything I've got."

"Umm just one more thing" Yui interrupted. "How did he know you guys?"

"We met him at the mall in a store called "Hot Topic". In there he was already causing problems for me and Rito."

Yui frowned. "Is that so" Mikan's face had lit up; she was meaning to also ask Yami something.

"Say Yami, that wristband I seen you wear today, did Natsuo buy you that?"

Yami forgot she still had it on all night. She didn't know someone would notice it.

Before she answered the question she blushed a little.

"No, Rito bought it for me; somehow I think it's very precious."

Yui and Mikan were now amazed with Yami's whole story with Rito. The two wanted her to go own but Yui noticed it was getting late. She yawned and stretched her arms out into the air.

"It's almost two in the morning; we better get some rest after this weird day."

Yami sat up from the spot she was sitting in on the floor. Mikan faced her and smiled.

"Good night Yami San and if you can try to talk to Rito for me please and whatever you we're crying about…please cheer up."

Yami smiled back at her Mikan.

"Of course I will and good night, good night to you too Kotegawa.

Even though Yui was tired and was lied down on the bed she gave a warm and welcoming smile to Yami.

"Good night." she said softly.

Yami walked out of the room, closed the door and into the hallway. It didn't take long for her to find her room. She took the key from her pocket and opened the door slowly and quietly. She stepped into the dark room and was surprised to nice Rito was still up.

He was gazing upon the tall window while sitting on the soft chair. He had his hand on his face and his elbow on the round table while still observing the night city. Yami slowly walked over to him and found herself a chair and sat next to Rito.

During the time the two where surveying the window they made no expressions what so ever not to each other anyways.

Yami turned her head to Rito.

"Why are you still awake?" Rito still observed the window and at the same time listened to Yami's question.

"I was just thinking about some things." Rito leaned his forward a little.

"Same here, I've been thinking all night."

"You think you can tell me what happened last night?" Rito then lifted his head where his eyes met the top of the window.

"Well I just thought it seemed like the only thing for me to do for you at that moment. I gave him a chance to relax so I wouldn't have to fight but he just kept disrespecting you and everything you were. I guess I couldn't take it."

Rito smiled at his reflection in the window. The reflection showed Rito's bandage on the side of his face. Yami turned her head away from Rito and looked above the window as well.

"But still, I could have handled this myself." Rito put his head back in the regular staring postion at the window. Yami still kept her head up looking at the window silent and still.

"I kind of thought that was the idea in my head, you helped me Mikan and the rest of my friends through problems. I thought somehow I could return the favor.

Rito finally turned his head towards Yami and smile happily.

"Yeah it's pretty stupid of me huh?" Yami was confused to why he was feeling happy than how she was feeling. She played it off and answered calmly.

"Yes it was, but at least you're feeling better." Rito turned his head back to the window.

"Yeah…" he replied.

Rito then got up from the chair and walked over to Yami. He still had a smile on his face.

"Don't worry I'm sure once we go to Yokohama's famous amusement park everything will be grate about this trip again. Come on let's get to sleep."

With that Yami and Rito walked over to their beds and crawled in to get comfortable. Rito and Yami were away from each other from only a few inches apart.

"Good night Yami."

Yami covered her head with the soft blankets on the beds.

"…good night…Rito"

A tear fell from her sadden scarlet eye. She wiped the tear away from her face and closed her eyes trying desperately to go to sleep. Rito kept sighing softly to himself as he tried to sleep as well.

"_I've failed again; I've failed to tell her I love her_._ If I don't tell her I'll be causing myself more craziness, more drama and more trouble for me and my golden beauty."_


	12. Chapter 12 Yokohama: A Fun Starting Day

Chapter 12

The night had faded away and the sunlight was bringing its way in. Soon the city of Yokohama began to become audible of city life during the day. Even though this city that is the second largest next to Tokyo seems to never sleep with from constant moving cars and bright lights. But as day fills the sky our love sick main character Yuuki Rito began to awake from his slumber. As he began to slowly open his eyes his vision was a little blurry from his peaceful sleep.

Rito closed his and stretched and yawned silently while lifting his body from the bed. He opened his eyes again noticing that his vision is normal again. Rito then surveyed the room forgetting that this wasn't his room from home. He sighed softly to himself and put his head down scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you awake?" Rito lifted his head and turned to the right of the room. He sees Yami sitting on the bed eating a bag of taiyaki with the television on.

It did not wake Rito because of the volume being turned down to where only Yami could hear it.

"Yeah, I am." Rito's voice sounded raspy from his awakening. He swallowed and cleared his throat before he began to speak again.

"What are you watching exactly?" When Rito asked Yami kept her eyes on the television screen.

"A morning entertainment show, even though I don't get it."

Rito pulled the covers off of him and tried to stand correctly. He felt the bandage on his face, it still hurts him. He begins to remember about the fight he had with Natsuo last night. Yami then turns her head and views Rito and his shadow from the morning sky. She notices him rubbing his face where his bandage was.

She froze with what she recollected from last night's situation. She would never forget how Rito became brave for once in his life. She blushed mildly from her reminiscent event that took place that night. Rito sighed softly and looked out of the big hotel window that gives a display of the cityscape of Yokohama.

"Does it hurt?" Yami asked as she continues to view him from her bed.

Rito turns his head and smiles. "Don't worry about me I'm fine."

Yami was relived to some extent. She turned her attention back to the television that was still going on. Suddenly Rito walked over to Yami's bed and sat next to her. Rito's heart raced a little when he got this close to Yami while they are alone.

"_Strange, I'm always nervous around girls, especially Yami who's been trying to kill me. Now I have a different nervous feeling around her. But I can't fuck up like I always did before; I have to tell Yami my true feelings sooner or later."_

Yami grabbed her bag of taiyaki. She took out another fish shaped cake and inserted it into her mouth. Rito thought the quietness in the room made everything weird. He wanted to talk with her more and secretly Yami wanted to talk more with Rito. Rito noticed the bag of the fish cakes near Yami's side and he smiled.

"Hey, can I have some?" Yami turned her head at Rito to see the calm and nice smile on his face. She blushed quickly and handed him the bag.

"Here, try not to eat a lot." As Yami handed the bag to Rito she tried to hide her face from Rito.

"Thanks" Rito opened the bag and took out the fish shaped treat and ate it. Yami put her hand in the bag unexpectedly and took out a piece of taiyaki. She then turned her head to Rito again a smiled at him. Rito smiled back, he began to rub his hair and loosen his shirt. Rito then gave the bag back to Yami and she placed it on the floor.

"So Yami how was the ending of your book?" Yami froze up from the unexpected question from Rito. She was relaxed to a degree when she was going to answer.

"The ending was grate." Rito seemed keen to Yami's telling of the closing of her love story she has been reading.

"Oh yeah, please tell me what happened?" Yami gazed upon Rito's joyful and interested expression. Deep down she feels very blissful to tell Rito about the ending and for some odd reason she also felt edgy telling Rito about how the love story ends. She closed her eyes and smiled softly.

"Well the guy Akio that had feelings for the outsider Harumi also had feelings for her as well. He confessed to her and the two were now a couple."

"They went out to places and did things people in love would do. Everything was perfect for them until Akio was in a deadly car accident. He died on impact."

Rito focused his full attention on Yami's storytelling as she went on.

"Harumi also ran away from home, couldn't take the undoable abuse from her mother. Akio told her that one day they would both live their lives together and away from the trouble, but she knew it would be best to keep living a comfortable and happy life with and without him."

"Before she left, Harumi went to his grave and told him that she would always love him no matter what. Finally she walked off along the sunset to live her life."

After Yami finished her brief summary of the ending of her novel she read Rito was dazzled through the entire telling of events that took place in this love story. He turns his direction at Yami and smiles again.

"Wow, it's kind of sad but a little happier at the end. I like it"

Yami was rather overwhelmed knowing Rito enjoyed the ending. She wondered what he would think if she knew she cried from the ending but she couldn't tell him or anyone else about it. She had forgotten Rito was still sitting next to her as she was surprised to hear his voice.

"Yami, what's wrong, something on your mind?" Yami paused for a moment.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." Rito placed his hands in the air and smiled greatly.

"Uhh, no it's fine really!" Rito laughed softly but then after his brief laugh he began to slowly frown. Yami laid her eyes on his face noticing he looked troubled than usual. Rito notices Yami looking at him so he turns his direction away from her and casually looked down at the floor. Yami looks still looks at him but does not understand him. She never really understood Rito until the two started to be around each other a lot more. Yami leaned a little closer to Rito.

"Something wrong with you now" As Rito turned back to Yami his heart raced when he had seen her slightly closer to him. He face started to go red and he started to sweat; he took a light deep breath and looked directly into Yami's scarlet red eyes. Her eyes were also stuck on his leaving a brief moment of silence.

"Yami...I really need to tell you something." Yami's eyes widened slightly.

"I…I….I lov-"

As Rito was going to confess his feelings to Yami the two both turned their heads to the door as someone was knocking.

"Just try to hold onto that thought please."

Yami got up from the bed and walked to the door unlocking it while leaving Rito speechless of his confession. Once Yami opened the door she sees Mikan standing in front of her in her sleeping clothes. Mikan looked at Yami with some sort of suspicion.

"What are doing Yami?"

"Rito and I just woke up." Yami and Mikan view Rito who is still sitting there having his hand on his face. He turns his head to the door to see who Yami was talking to. He was surprised to see her to some extent.

"Oh Mikan, you're up too?" Mikan was thrown off balance from how Yami and Rito were acting especially towards Rito by the way he responded.

"Umm I've been up, do you two even know what time it is?" Rito and Yami looked at each other seeking that one of them was keeping track of time. Mikan was now more off balance.

"What, Rito you didn't bring an alarm clock or you're watch?" Rito lowered his head in a solemnly manner.

"I'm sorry"

Yami and Mikan were examining's Rito's gloomy mood. Mikan wasn't really concerned since she notices he tends to be like this all of the time. On the other hand Yami seemed to wonder again. She had a weird but strong feeling that he was upset not with the waking up incident but with something else. She didn't know but at the same time tried not to care like Mikan.

Mikan rubbed the back of her head.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but you two over slept a little. In a half hour we were all going to go sightseeing and then to the amusement park."

Yami was fixing her bangs as she listened to Mikan's words while Rito finally lifts his head, still with the same solemn look on his face.

"That all seems fine with me." Rito rub's the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah sounds like a grate plan." Mikan placed her hands on her hips and had a concerned look on her face.

"By the way how did you two oversleep?"

Yami slightly turned her eyes away from Mikan.

"I couldn't really sleep for some reason." Mikan stares at her best friend. She senses that there may be something wrong with her after all. Mikan and Yami now look at Rito to see what his reason would be. Rito views Mikan's expression showing she needs some sort of explanation. He sighs and smiles embarrassingly.  
"Well that little scandal I got into last night made me kind of uneasy so that's why I could sleep."

Mikan stares at her brother with an annoyed expression.

"_I can pretty much tell he's lying but what for? Could he and Yami have?_

Mikan shakes her head to remove the negative thoughts going through her mind.

She begins to walk out of the room slowly. "Uhh, Yami come on let's get ready with Yui so we can go."

"Why…sure"

Mikan pulls onto Yami's arm and drags her out. As Yami was leaving, she quickly looks back to see Rito standing in plain sight not doing anything. After her last view of Rito the door is closed and Rito was left alone in the room. He griped his hair very tightly and sighed softly.

"What am I going to do?" He got his bag up from the floor and placed on the bed. He slowly opens it and pulls out his wristband. He examined it closely while holding it in the air. He then turns his head away from it and smiles.

"Seems like we should trade, hehe the ones we have now don't seem to fit us."

Rito puts on the rubber wristband and places his harm down to his side. He then walked to the window and views the cityscape of Yokohama. Rito could see its famous amusement park Cosmo World's Ferris wheel. After looking at the urban scenery he stretched his arms in the air and shouted.

"I'm not sure if it's today, tomorrow, or next year but I will tell Yami my true feelings even if it has to be in front of the people I know!"

Rito smiles and then pauses for a moment.

"…I hope no one heard me." Rito grabbed a towel, rag, toothbrush and toothpaste from his bag and walked in the bathroom. He took his clothes off and got into the shower letting the water flow down from his hair.

"Ahh even if it's just an ordinary shower this feels awesome!"

After washing himself he dried his chest along with his hair. He then wrapped the towel around his waist and looked into the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He felt his bandage and started to peel it off.

Rito place his hand where the bandage was and he began to rub his face.

"It still kind of hurts, but I can't just walk around with this embarrassing patch on." After drying his whole body he finally put his clothes on. He had on a white shirt that had the words on it labeled surfs up with cargo shorts. He decided to wear his old tennis shoes instead of his new ones. Rito was in the middle of combing his hair. He had some thoughts about his confession going through his head.

"_Now if I love Yami it's gonna be hard telling Haruna, Mikan and Lala that I loved her as well. I shouldn't worry about too much though."_

"_I won't mess up like I always do."_

Before Rito left he got some money out of his bag. When he finished counting it he stepped out of his room. He made sure he had the key before locking the door. He placed the key in his pocket, locked the door and closed it quietly. As he walked down the hallway he was actually searching for Yami and Mikan's room. He knew it would be pretty hopeless since he didn't have the room number but he wanted to do something that took up time until everyone was prepared.

Having his head turning from left to right, he did not look where he was going and bumped into Haruna and both feel together. Rito lifted his head.

"Ow! my head, huh!" Rito looks down and sees his hand on one of Haruna's breast while his knee was on her lower part. Rito's face went completely red as he showed an embarrassed yet shocking expression. Haruna's face also went red.

"NOOOO!" Haruna screamed as she slapped Rito where his bandage used to be. Rito fell the opposite direction and held onto his bruised face while lying on the floor in pain.

"Ah, I'm sorry Yuuki Kun are you okay?" Rito tried to stand up from the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine." His face was still in pain when he stood up. Haruna felt bad for Rito.

"Forgive me; I forgot you got hurt last night." Rito paused and then smiled.

"Hopefully that won't happen again."

"It was kind of scary, but I never thought you were the type of person to be like that."

Rito begins to put some thought into what Haruna said.

"Yeah, but I can't really fight, I'm not sure why I put myself out there like that."

Rito starts to smile embarrassingly as Haruna gives a warm smile to him. Rito moved his head up as he had just remembered something.

"That's right, Haruna you know where Yui and Mikan's room are?"

"Oh that's where I was heading; just follow me I know where it is."

Rito smiled and followed Haruna down the long hallways as they were heading to Yui and Mikan's room. The two felt like there was some weirdness going between them especially since Rito has feelings for Yami and Haruna has feelings for Rito. As Haruna continued walking she moves her eyes noticing Rito is silent.

"You seem awfully quiet." Rito keeps his attention to Haruna as kept walking forward.

"Nah, I just didn't get that much sleep so I'm not feeling it."

"I see, well don't worry yourself. I' sure when we got to Cosmo world you'll be wide awake."

Rito laughed. "Yeah I guess I will huh. It's pretty amazing how Tenjouin could pay for all of this."

"Yeah, though I have a feeling she's doing this cause Lala isn't around."

Rito turned his head a little but still kept his smile.

"Yeah…It would be fun."

Haruna and Rito make their stop in front of Yui and Mikan's hotel door. "So this is it, I wonder if their done yet." Haruna looked up and examined the door.

"I'm not really sure if they are done are not, I'll go in and see. You just wait out here."

Haruna knocked on the door softly and was waiting for someone to open it. Rito was leaning against the wall next to the door. He knew he probably still had to wait patiently so he placed his head on the wall The knob on the door began to turn and it is opened. Yui is seen in front of Haruna.

"Sairenji, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you and the others were ready." Yui looks back for a moment and sees that Yami and Mikan are fully papered. Yui then came closer to Haruna and whispered.

"Oh yes, the thing is I can't find my bra, this is so embarrassing."

Haruna then became speechless and shocked not noticing Yui has had her shirt cover her breasts. She feels deep trouble coming for Rito if he emerges himself in front of the door. But at some point Rito pay attention to the conversation going on between Haruna and Yui. Without any thought he walked off from the wall and turned his head and faces Yui. Both of their faces turn red as he notices she has shirt and that her breasts are being covered.

"YOU SHAMELESS PERSON!"

Yui pulls her hand back and slaps Rito with all her strength in the facial area where his bandage used to be. After Rito is hit he falls to the ground rapidly and does not move.

Yui' face was red as a strawberry not knowing her so call crush sees her like this. She then snaps at Haruna.

"Sairenji san, why didn't you tell me Yuuki Kun was standing there!?" Haruna feels embarrassed for Yui in this situation as she waves both her hands in the air trying to explain.

"I'm sorry; I was just going to tell you until he stepped in all of a sudden!"

Mikan and Yami who were fully dressed looked at the front door to see all of the commotion going on. The two girls had seen Rito on the floor and Mikan began to glare at him. For Yami she just stares at him with no expression. Mikan starts to smile sarcastically.

"All of their yelling is bothering everyone." Yami nods her head of agreement.

"Yes indeed."

After a few minutes of Haruna and the others help Yui Rito is sitting on the ground with his back against the door. He aches in pain while having his hand on his face. He looks as if he was going to cry.

"Oh god why me!?"

Main Lobby

Now that everybody was ready for the next agenda for the trip. Mikan and Yami are walking from the hallway and enter the lobby. While Rito was standing next to the front desk he views Yami's appearance and is a in a state of shock. Yami is seeing wearing a white short sleeved shirt with black star designs on it with a black skirt with a rose on it. Her hair was also tied in long pigtails. Rito kept his eyes on Yami's new look and blushed.

"_Wow she actually looks good in human clothes."_ Yami taps Mikan on her shoulder and talks to her in a light voice.

"Mikan are these clothes really for me?" Mikan smiles at her friend as a sweat drop appear on her head.

"Why of course, it's just rare to see you wear something like that you know."

Yami turns away and see Rito turn away to make sure she didn't know he was looking at her. Considering yami's glaring at Rito she happens to notice why he looked so hard at her. Saruyama comes from behind Rito and scare attacks him.

"Say Rito I noticed you seeing Yami in her outfit, it's pretty cute huh!" Rito began to get angry at his best friend.

"Oh shut up!"

Yami still gazes at Rito as he is screwing around with his friend. Mikan looked at Yami with puzzlement.

"What are you staring at Yami Chan?"

"Oh it's nothing."

'_And I thought I had to get used to human clothing."_

At this time Tenjouin Saki and her body guards have walked into the lobby. She stands firm in the middle of the room beginning to speak

"Okay everyone after your own look around fun with your own expenses we will all meet at Cosmo world at 4:01. The entire park was paid for all of us so you should still be grateful and I hope there won't be any rude violence there!"

Saki glares at Rito allowing him to know that she mean's him. At the same time everyone stares at Rito as it would seem that the recollection of the fight he had last night went through their minds. Rito frowns from annoyance by everyone.

"Look, it's not my fault alright; I won't do anything else too rash."

After Rito's short given and Saki's long said speaking everyone was now all set to go. Yami sat on the couches by herself. The couches were placed against the walls from left to right. Rito was still hanging by the front desk until Mikan tapped his shoulder.

"Rito I need to talk to you."

"Uhh sure" Rito was analytical to what Mikan wanted to speak with him about. The two passed everyone having their side conversations and are now near the entrance of the hotel building.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mikan sighed softly and turns her head to Yami from a far distance.

"It's about Yami Chan, you see when Yui and I walked into you're room she seemed to be crying and she pretends like it never happened."

Rito became worried regarding Yami's crying. He wanted to help her badly.

"Man, that isn't like her at all. I want to know what's bothering her."

"Well that's why I need only you and her to spend the day together." Rito became so shocked that a slight blush appeared on his face and his eyes widened.

"What! You want just me and her together for the whole day!?" Mikan gives Rito a dirty look about his overreaction towards her.

"Yes I do, you said you wanted to help her didn't you and plus, I don't see any problem with you hanging out with Yami for a long time."

Still overreacting Rito frowned at his little sister.

"Do you not realize that every time I hang out with her things go bad for physically and emotionally, and why can't you do this?!"

"If I was going to I wouldn't need to call you over here and I noticed that she feels comfortable around you now. And I don't think she has the full potential to tell me yet."

Rito tries to loosen up a little by taking a slight deep breath and moving his hand over his hair.

"Fine I understand I just hope she tells me her problem." Mikan lifts her head.

"Good, to be honest I never saw myself leaving Yami with you; I need you to tell her I sent you."

Rito lowered his head slightly. He wanted to do this idea but he he'll feel out of place as he spends the day with his old killer but new crush. Rito placed his head back in the normal stance and closed his eyes. He reopened then after two seconds and was quickly walking over to Yami. Yami pays her attention to Rito coming to her as his footsteps became audible to her. When Rito was close enough to her she looks at him and wonders what is it with him today.

"Rito…what is it?" she asks him in her soft voice.

Rito tries to keep himself calm while he is facing Yami up close. He clears his throat before asking his request from Mikan.

"Umm…w-would you want to spend the d-day with me!?" Rito froze up, nervous inside to hear Yami's reply. Yami however looks up into Rito's eyes which brought little of his nervousness out of him. Rito notices that Yami's eyes look more soft and innocent. This was defiantly not something Rito or anyone else who knew Yami to come out of her.

"Actually that would be fine with me."

Rito sighed of relief and smiles with much elation towards Yami. She still looks at him with her eyes being faultless. Rito grab onto Yami's hand, him doing so made Yami blush to an extent.

"Come on, we'll have a head start in front of everyone else!"

Rito held on Yami's hand slightly and she follows him without any complaints. Risa turns her direction to see Rito grabbing Yami by the hand and leaving out. A devious smile appears on her face.

"Why look at that, Rito finally decides to go with her huh?" Everybody who heard Risa turns their heads to see what Risa is talking about. They were all shocked accept for Mikan and Saruyama.

"What why are Yuuki Rito and Yami leaving out together?" Yui yelled.

"No way I wish that were me!" said Run

"Hmpt, those two better not cause more trouble for me again." Saki said in a snobbery attitude.

Everyone continues to watch Rito and Yami until they leave out of the hotel lobby. Haruna keeps is surprisingly the other person who doesn't say anything next to Saruyama and Mikan. The three decide to speak in their heads.

"_Yuuki…Kun"_

"_Don't puss out Rito, go for it."_

"_I don't feel like a true friend for Yami if I'm not there for her; just try to figure out what's wrong with her Rito._

Now that Rito and Yami were standing outside on the steps Rito looks up into the blue sky and stares at it with a slight smile upon his face. He then turns his head to Yami as she turns her head to him also.

"Well should we start?"

"Yes, but one thing I need to tell you. Don't go carefree and touch my hand or you'll die painfully."

Rito gulped and began to sweat.

"Uhh, yes I got it!" Yami then snickers to herself. Rito wonders what's so funny.

Yami lifts her head and smiles at Rito.

"Just kidding" Rito is slightly drawn away by her happy expression but he plays it cool and smiles at her when she turns around and walks ahead of him. Now the beautiful golden haired girl and the clumsy and nervous brown haired boy walk along the path an into the Yokohama's inner city.


	13. Chapter 13 YokoHama: Cosmo World Ardor

Chapter 13

The sound of wind blowing through the trees, the birds chirping and the creek water flow are being passed on continually. At the same time Yuuki Rito and Golden Darkness walk along the forces of nature while being close together. There were a lot of people out today walking back and forth from the long path. Some were jogging, some were riding bikes and some were just other couples talking and holding hands. Rito tends to feels a little worked up when he sees couples walking or sitting with each other.

While Yami was looking around the area she and Rito are walking in she turns her attention to Rito. She notices that he hasn't been talkative lately and he seems out of order. She pretends not to care but actually wants to figure him out more. Rito is blushing slightly and tries to hide his nervousness.

"_Man, Yami looks cuter than anything right now. Every time I look at her I feel anxious."_

Rito turns slightly turns his head to Yami, little sweat began to run from his head. Yami then turns her head to Rito with a questioning look.

"Is something the matter with you?" Rito gave a small surprise jump reaction before looking back at Yami and answering her.

"Umm no, It's just that It's such a nice hot day outside to walk and hang out with your friends you know!" Yami seemed confused

"I suppose so. Rito smiles as his face starts to get redder.

"And plus, I'm glad it's just you and I hanging out again!"

Yami gives Rito a generous look as Rito is feeling embarrassed.

"Yes that's true. I never thought it could happen but I'm taking a liking to your company…Rito."

Rito became stunned. _"She called me by my first name."_

Yami also thinks about how she addressed Rito by his first name.

"_Strange enough it doesn't exactly sound right." _

"Would you like me to call you that more often?"

Rito looks at Yami with a slightly bright smile. "Of course, you can call me anything if you want as long as it's not a target or ecchi person, hehehe!"

Thinking she would get mad Rito's smile was starting to change until she looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Good, I understand." Then all of a sudden Yami glares at him.

"But you are still ecchi person." Rito is shocked

"What!?" Yami then giggles at herself quietly without Rito hearing it.

"_I feel at ease with this so called target of mine, this is still all new to me."_

Rito and Yami look straight ahead while they continue to walk with each other on the pathway through parks and fields. After a half mile walk they begin to reach the city part of inner part of Yokohama. When they were in the big city the two began to explore around and tried to view different things. While Rito and Yami where now walking on the city sidewalk there were guys constantly giving complements to Yami as they walked passed her. Some of the complements were nice and most of them were perverted.

This tended to bother Rito and he guessed it bother Yami as well considering that she now had an annoyed look on her face. Rito grumbles about all of this happening and stops walking by a tree. Yami also stops with him to see why he interrupted his walk. Rito looks to his left.

"Is there something wrong again?" Yami looks at the direction Rito is looking. They both notice a small ice-cream stand on the sidewalk. Rito then turns his attention to Yami.

"Say, you want to get some ice cream? It sure is hot outside and I could go for a cold snack."

"Sure, I don't mind it."

Rito and Yami walked across the street after looking both ways for oncoming cars. As they are at the ice cream stand the two of them get vanilla scoops. Rito hands over his money to the nice lady and he scurried off with Yami. They have been walking for two minutes until they find a park bench to sit on while they eat their ice cream. Yami and Rito crosses the street cautiously again and rest on the bench.

Yami and Rito continue to eat the ice cream considering it tastes well and that it is refreshing from the heat. Yami holds her ice cream cone with both of her hands on her lap.

"Rito for some reason I have to ask, do you remember the first time we met?"

Rito moves the ice cream away from his face and holds it down by his side.

"Of course I do, I handed you that taiyaki and you tried to kill me."

"Yes that's right, tell me how would it be if I came down to this earth not trying to kill you and meeting you the same way we met before?"

Rito thought hard about Yami's statement for a short minute. Yami turns her head to him waiting for an answer. On spur of moment Rito takes his ice cream and bites into it. Yami continues to look at his face wondering what his reply might be or even if he had one.

"Actually I don't think there could have been a reason for you to come to earth if someone hadn't told you kill me but if you did and if you were alone I still would have been happy to hand some of those fishcakes I had on me."

Yami didn't think she would be surprised to hear this but she didn't attempt to evince her shock.

"But you know it kind of makes me feel happy, if you never came here you would never have been best friends with Mikan or Lala and me."

"Yes that is true, I really developed a lot by being around all of you, developed more than you think actually."

After listening to Yami's reply, Rito begins to eat his ice cream cone now that all of the ice cream was gone. He ate the entire thing while Yami is only half finished.

She looked at his face again but this time she gives him a slightly annoyed look.

"You have some vanilla ice cream on your face."

"Huh, I do?" Rito starts to get a little embarrassed.

"Here I got it for you." Yami reaches out her hand and removes the little piece of ice cream on his cheek. Rito blushes deeply regarding Yami touching his face. Now that she has finished her ice cream she throws the cone into the trash that was next to her. Rito gets up from the bench rapidly and stretches for a brief moment.

"Is it about time we go to the theme park or we do something else?" Yami asks.

Rito looks at the time on his watch. "It's only 2:39, we still have enough time."

Yami notices that Rito is wearing the wristband from he bought. She was amazed by how he still kept it. She still had hers in her skirt pocket. Rito now notices Yami looking at the wristband he is wearing, Yami begins to frown.

"So you still kept that with you?" Rito looked at his wrist again looking at the wristband.

"Oh yeah, I just didn't want to throw it away." Yami sighs of sorrow, this made Rito feel puzzled but at the same time certain for her. Yami turns away from Rito with the same look on her face she had when he first saw her.

"Well I think we should get going now." As Yami was about walk off Rito suddenly remembered what Mikan had told him.

"_That's right; I got off task with my other mission with Yami today. Well this ought to be a good time as any._

"Yami wait a minute." Yami stops walking after one step and turns her attention to Rito.

"What is it?" Rito gives Yami a serious expression before he talks to her. Yami is starting to get screwy from Rito's expression.

"Listen umm…Mikan told me that she saw you crying, she asked me if I could figure out what was wrong with you.

Yami's eyes are now slowly widening up. They now start to look innocent as she stares into Rito's serious eyes. Yami then looks away from him.

"I thought I told her I was fine. It was a simple misunderstanding."

Rito's seriousness turns more into an understanding feeling. Rito sigh's a little as he takes three steps towards Yami and stops. Yami continues not to face him.

"I never thought you were the type of person to do that but me or anyone else is going to judge you on that."

Yami slightly turns her direction back to Rito. Rito now notices the look of despair in her eyes as if she has been through a lot.

"I told you…it's a misunderstanding now let's let it go already."

"If there's something wrong you can talk to us Yami! You helped me and Mikan all the time we just want to help you."

Yami becomes angry by Rito's words coming out on point from his mouth. She surprises him a little as she raises her voice.

"Look, how many times must I tell you, I mean are you so stupid enough to help a useless assassin, and why in the world do you even care?!"

Rito bolds his fist up and lowers his head. He then sudden lifts his head rapidly and screams.

"That's because like Mikan I'm worried about you too!"

Yami is startled to hear Rito's voice suddenly rise up like that. She starts to blush a pink rose red and stares at Rito. Rito lightens up as he and her are both silent and she continues to stare. She then looks down at the ground and speaks in a somewhat angry but a lot more saddened voice.

"If it's so important for you to know…then it's because of that book." Now Rito's eyes are widening up while listing to what Yami says to him.

"The ending of it made me cry okay, I told you. Look here Rito, my life is changing from what I used to be and I think the main thing of that book around that couple has something to do with it."

"And It's the main main thing is what you told me a long time ago, I didn't forget."

As Rito is viewing Yami in he is taken aback when he sees a tear fall from her eye. She quickly wipes it away when she notices him looking at her. When her face is dry she frowns at Rito.

"You know I'm going to kill you since you see me like this."

Rito takes a short deep breath and walks over to Yami. He gets close enough to her to where their faces are two inches apart. Without any warning or thinking Rito hold onto Yami's shoulders, both of their faces are red. Yami quickly looks at the wristband around his arm and quickly looks back at him. Rito is just keeping his eyes on yami's as they stand close to each other.

"I hope you truly remember what I told you Golden Darkness… when I see you now I get more nervous and my heart starts to race, but you know what I want to get the message in your head that it doesn't matter if you're past was awful or even that you cried for the first time."

Yami's face is redder than the roses on the bush around her and Rito.

"And I want you to know that because; I like you for who you are…" Rito swallows hard.

"I guess you can say…I Lov-"Just when Rito was finally about to confess to his new love he is very overwhelm when Yami suddenly gets closer to his face and presses her lips against his Leaving her eyes closed and his open wide. He relaxes his eyes as Yami holds onto his waist and continues to kiss him. Rito is slowly putting his arms around Yami's waist and holds her tightly. The two finally release from the kiss. Yami begins to breathe heavy for air to fill her lungs again and so is Rito. He stands perfectly still not moving or saying a word as he stares deeply at Yami.

"I do remember…what you said and that book kept it going in my head." Rito starts to become a scared and nervous wreck.

"…Then tell m-me w-what it was I said."

"Love…..it's that feeling, accepting a person willingly inspite of knowing all of the traits he or she possesses….because you love the one person a lot and no matter what…you can't let him or her go.

…I love you Yuuki Rito…"

Yami falls on her knees and looks down. Rito walks quickly to her and hits the ground as well. He then hugs her tightly.

"Listen Yami, I just want you to know that if you can't cry in front of people…at least cry in front of me."

After hearing those words come right out of Rito's mouth the tears starts falling down Golden Darkness's face. Rito then smiles, being able to hold onto someone he loves a lot. Everyone walking past the small rose area notices Rito and Yami on the ground, they would stare at them while walking by. Rito tries to stand up while putting Yami back on her feet as well. Yami wipes the tears from her face and looks at Rito. Rito looks back at her still smiling. He puts his arm around Yami's shoulder and pulls her close to him.

"C'mon, let's beat the rest to Cosmo world; you could fly me there if you wanted to."

Yami smiles back at Rito.

"By all means, let's have fun."

"Okay!"

Yami transforms her hair into giant fists and picks Rito up gently. She then brings out her angel wings and looks sprints up high into the air. She carries Rito up high this time to make sure he's comfortable.

"Ah Yami I can see the big ferris wheel from here, just fly that way!"

"I got it."

Yami dashes across the skyscrapers of the city and head to the direction where she and Rito can see the Cosmo World's ferris wheel. By the time they arrive to the theme park Yami lands on the walkway that leads to the main gate. She then let's Rito go, he fixes his hair from the fast wind blowing through him.

"Are you okay?" Yami was thinking that she went to fast for him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I bet your speed is just like the roller-coasters." As Rito laughs, Yami looks and smiles at him.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." Rito goes to Yami and wraps his arm around her shoulder again. Rito looked at Yami's blush with a confident smile this time.

"Umm, Rito…you know I would never let you touch me ever right?" Rito became confused.

"Huh, I thought that was before… No actually if you need your space I understand."

"I'm sorry; it's very new to me. So I'm just a little worked up but…if you want to hang onto me the whole time, be my guess."

Rito was relived and got himself wrapped around Yami again which always made her blush. The cute couple walked up the long hill to the entrance to Yokohama's famous theme park. Eventually walking up the long pathway for five minutes led them to Cosmo World's entrance. Rito gave the guys waiting by the entrance the two extra tickets he took before he left with Yami. They now enter the theme park and view all of the fun around them. Yami seems to feel being around all of these happy families and couples walking around, playing games and screaming their heads off on rides.

"Hey Yami, there's a map stand over here." Rito walks over to the stand that was handing out maps while Yami walks behind him. Once Rito received the map he looked at all of the rides they could get on.

"So Yami you never heard of a roller coaster before right?"

"That's right but from the looks of it, it seems frightening to people."

"No, they're not always scary it's supposed to be a fun experience."

"Is that so?" Yami was thinking for a moment, this was the cause of not fully understanding what Rito is talking about.

"Here let's get on that one." Rito pointed to the tallest roller coaster in the amusement park. From a distance Yami stares at how high they would be going up. She was not at all frightened but didn't think it would be the fun perfect ride but fir Rito's sake she decided to go on with him.

"Alright, let's go."

Rito and Yami run across the crowds of people to reach the tall and fast ride. Once they reached the line they had to wait for 15 minutes which made Yami and Rito a little irritated but after the long wait Yami and Rito got on and before they knew it they were going up very high. Rito looked over to Yami and smiles at her. Yami looks away trying to avoid it.

"Are you having fun yet!?"

"No not at all."

"How about now!?"

"No, this is stupid!"

"Oh is it?"

"Yes and…" When Yami was going to finish her sentence the roller coaster cars start to go down very fast. The sound of screams were heard through the whole park surprising Yami didn't scream but she and Rito smiled cheerfully though out the whole ride. The roller coaster finishes off when it goes down a blue tunnel and water spurts out at the top. When they got out the received a picture that was taken of the people who were on the ride, Rito and Yami now walk around the theme park together playing getting on more rides, eating and wining prizes from games Rito was very skilled at. As time went by it was already night. Cosmo World would be closing during the next hour

"See, told you it would be fun." Yami gives Rito a slight glare.

"Please, that was all just nonsense."

"Oh really, look at this picture of you and tell me you didn't have fun." Rito shows Yami the picture of her smiling happily with Rito. She moves the picture away and smiles at him a little.

"Fine I had fun alright." Rito smiles back at her.

"I'm actually having the best time of my life right now. I kind of wouldn't be anywhere else."

Rito looks into Yami's cute and innocent scarlet eyes. He couldn't resist not kissing her lips at the moment. Unexpected of what Rito was going to do Yami's blush was full red when his face was getting closer to hers. Before they made contact Rito's cell phone was ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Rito we are here in this giant amusement park and I can't find you." Rito frowned knowing that the voice over the phone was Mikan. He looks at Yami who is standing looking back at Rito wondering who exactly he was talking to.

"HEY RITO CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Rito continues to look at Yami, he found himself blushing and having his heart race. He didn't want this day with her to end. Rito picks the phone back up to respond to his sister while Yami is still puzzled but waiting patiently for him to hang up. Rito turns away from Yami making sure she can't fully her him.

"Sorry Mikan but there has been a change of plans, I'm spending the whole day with Yami and I'll meet you at the entrance when it's closing time."

"What are you talking about? Its bad enough I feel like a horrible friend for not talking her but I left her with you!

"Why you, look I'll talk to you later."

"Wait don't you hang-"

With that last sentence Rito hangs up the phone. He turns to yami who looks concerned.

"Was that Mikan?" Rito places his phone back in his pocket and was trying to think of an explanation.

"Yeah, she's and everyone else is looking for us but I was fine with just having you."

Yami really didn't know what to say. She thought to herself for a moment before replying to Rito's somewhat surprising statement.

"Well it's very cruel to just leave your friends like that but to be completely honest I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually enjoying myself."

Rito glares but looks away from Yami. He the jumps a little as if something good just came to his mind. He turns back to Yami and smiles with the same smile he would always have.

"Yami, let's ride the ferris wheel." Yami turns her head and sees the slowly spinning and glowing wheel that hangs all of the carts with people inside up high.

"Do you mean that right there? "…yes, It would be okay to get on."

Rito smiles more brightly and walks along the way with Yami to the ferris wheel. While walking together Rito hands Yami some cotton candy he's still been holding onto.

"Here, want anymore?" Yami takes a piece off and eats it.

"Thank you but I think that's enough for me now."

It really took no longer than three minutes to get to the ferris wheel and the line wasn't that short. When they both arrived they walked up the steps and into the carts and sat across from each other. After a brief moment of hearing the safety measures the carts were moving slowly. Yami and Rito stayed quiet for when the ride started. Rito looked down at the floor while Yami was looking to the right of her.

Yami then looks out the window. She was amazed with the nostalgic scenery. She had gotten closer to the window to get a better look. She really couldn't help feel awed.

"It's…beautiful." Rito lifts his head to see what Yami was mentioning. He also gets close to the window and views the live night as they were going higher

"Yeah it is the city looks amazing. This is incredible!" Rito and Yami beam out of the window thinking they could view this forever. Rito places his hand on his face and is smiling calmly.

"Say, I never got to apologize about what happened yesterday.

"You mean about the whole Natsuo and gift thing?"

"Yeah…I could have lost too. I only tried to be a hero for your sake." Yami blushes.

"No, it was my entire fault. I got too foolish and carried away with the things on this planet…and that was for your sake as well."

Rito turns his head to Yami and was surprised after hearing that. He was also surprised to feel the carts stop moving and noticing that they are at the very top of the sky. Yami then turns her head to Rito as they both blush at each other. Rito smiles and looks down at the floor slightly.

"I'm going to be honest; you caught me off guard with your confession earlier. I thought out the plan of confessing to you up here but instead you decided to let your feelings out."

Yami is still looking at Rito's eyes even though is slightly down.

"But while I'm here I'm going to tell you right now…that I will only share my heart for you…I love you Golden Darkness."

From Rito's light surprise Yami's eyes widened and she blushed deep red again. Sweat ran down Rito's head again when he lifted it back up to see Yami's face. Yami got up from her seat and walked to Rito. Rito's eyes were now wide from what she was doing. She pushed him down to his seat gently. She sat slowly on his lap and brought her face close to his. Rito was very nervous but it felt good to him. Strangely this time he did not overreact like usual, inserted he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes.

"Rito no matter what…I'll always love you for what you do for me." Y

Yami leans an inch and kisses Rito passionately. Her tongue moves around with Rito's which causes her to moan. Rito holds onto Yami tighter than ever now. After roughly a minute they release the kiss, a small line of saliva comes from Yami's mouth. Embarrassed she continues to blush when she got off of Rito and sits next to him laying her head on his shoulder as the carts start to go down.

Rito closes his eyes and smiles.

"_I finally got my golden beauty; I don't think any bigger trouble could come to me now."_

Once the ride was over Rito and Yami began to look for Mikan and the others when everyone else there was leaving. When they found them Mikan was very angry with Rito as she ran over and stretched his face. Some were laughing while some were concerned with Rito's health. Yami on the other hand couldn't help but just stand, watch and smile happily.


	14. Chapter 14 Main Trouble Returns

Chapter 14

Summer break for Yuuki Rito and all of his friends was still upon them however it was the 6th of the second month. It has been a few weeks since the trip, it has also been that since Rito and Yami paired up. Golden Darkness has been changing overtime since she found love and so has Rito. He even had the bravery to tell all of his friends and his little sister. They were all obviously shocked but some not so much since some already knew about the connection between the him and Yami. Now that Rito has found someone to love he always seems to be in high spirits. While during a hot day outside of his backyard he was watering the small garden he has while was Mikan inside the house doing the daily chores. Rito decided to take a short break before pulling the weeds. He picked his bottle of ice cold water and drank it.

"Ahh so refreshing." Rito then looks up at the sky with thoughts going through his head.

"_I can't believe me and Yami are a couple. From the way she acted towards me before I never would have thought she would be my girlfriend, but I'm happy being with her she makes me and Mikan smile."_

After Rito took another drink of his water he stretched out his arms and stood up and smiles cheerfully.

"Well time to get back to work!"

Rito got back to work on his garden. As Mikan was walking past the backyard door that was in their kitchen, she notices him being very happy than before. She smiles at him without him noticing. She then proceeds to do her next chore of the day. As time starts to fly by with the siblings daily activities it was early noon.

Rito finished working on his garden and is watching TV at the moment. Mikan just put a fresh load of clothes in the washer and had time to relax as well. She goes into the living room and turns her attention to Rito.

"Rito Yami and I are going out for a while, are you sure you you're not coming?"

"Yeah, throughout these days I've been spending a heck of a long time with her but that was when you were around too."

Mikan glares "I see, well if I interrupting your romance then I'm sorry okay oh and if you're going to be here then put the clothes in the dryer and wash the tub for me."

Rito sighs "Okay, okay I got it." Mikan then smiles at Rito and goes up stairs. Rito is left alone in the living room until he hears a knock at the door. He gets up from the couch, stretches out his arms and proceeds to walk to the door. Once he opened it his eyes were lit to seeing Golden Darkness standing at his front door with a cute blush on her face. Rito smiles very happily as he took one step closer to Yami.

"Hello Rito" Yami smiles back.

"HI Yami." Yami leans forward and kisses Rito on his cheek. Rito holds onto both of her hands. Still smiling Yami's blush was turning redder.

"So are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"No I'm fine, and plus I'm just gonna take a little house break for now, but when is it just going to be you and me hanging out again?"

Yami turns head away for a second leaving a shy grin upon her face.

"I'm not sure, what do you have in mind?" Now Rito starts to become slightly shy as he notices Yami's hair shine from the sun again. He sighed looked up for a quick second but smiled.

"How about you and I spend the day together like we did before, maybe we could go on top of another building again haha!"

Yami laughs with Rito but her laugh was brief and not as loud as Rito's. She looks happily into Rito's brown eyes as a warm breeze blows through her hair as well as Rito's.

"It sounds like a very good plan." Unable to resist Rito's lips were now movie towards Yami's.

"Okay that's enough now." Just when they were an inch from touching Mikan's voiced surprised the two lovebirds. As Rito turns around he sees his sister showing a slight devious smile.

"Could you please stop doing that from time to time!?" Yami walks inside the house and smiles regularly when she sees Mikan.

"Hi Mikan, are you ready." Mikan smiles back to Yami.

"Yeah, I'm ready so let's go."

Yami and Mikan proceed to walk through the front door. Mikan stops for a minute and turns around to face Rito.

"Don't forget your jobs alright." Now Rito sighs.

"Yeah, yeah I'll take care of it."

"Okay then, we'll be back soon." Mikan smiles at Rito before turning back around and walking off with Yami. Rito closes the door and stands still thinking to himself.

"_I should probably do these chores now to get them out the way; the clothes should take a few more minutes to be washed. I better go clean the bath then."_

Rito walks up stairs and enters the bathroom. He got the sponge from the bathroom cabinet and filed it with hot water and soap. He begins to clean the inside of the bathtub.

"Man I still have to take charge and stop being nervous around her. She's my girlfriend now, but then again who would have thought, at least she's not after my life anymore."

Rito wiped the small sweat off of his head and smiled. "I think all of my troubles are starting to disapp-.

Just when Rito was going to finish his sentence a strange light appeared in his face. The light was bright enough to blind his eyes. When the light was gone Rito moved his hands around still out of his blindness.

"Damn what was that, and…what…the…hell…am I touching?" With his eyes being adjusted again he looks up and sees three familiar pink haired devilukeans. Rito's face went all red as he sees what his hand is on and who was in the tub.

Lala places her hands on her hips and smiles cheerfully with Nana and Momo beside her.

"Ahh, another successful return, oh hi Rito I'm back from home!

"Ahh, it's nice to be back Rito san." said Momo.

"Why you, DONT LOOK AT ME AND MY SISTERS LIKE THAT YOU BEAST!" Says Nana as she throws a strong punch at Rito's face and he flies out of the bathroom and hits the hallway wall. After a few minutes of the girls getting in their dress forms they all sit in the living room facing Rito who looks very irritated and confused.

"Lala; where you have been?" Rito's brought a depressing like tone to his voice when he spoke. Lala just stares and smiles at him, excited to tell him of her whereabouts.

"Well as you could see we have been having a problem with our relatives lately, our aunt has been greatly sick so father wanted us to visit her. It took longer than I expected to return!"

"We used Onee-sama's invention to return safely in your bathroom." said Momo.

Nana on the other hand glares at Rito very hard. This causes Rito to look up for a second but part of this was because he was thinking.

"So Rito, what have you and Mikan been up to lately?!"

"Umm well…a lot of things have sort of changed when you guys were gone."

Lala and Momo were concerned about the changes he meant, Nana also seemed to be concerned as well.

"What kind of changes?" Nana asked. Rito looked down then turns his head away and slightly sighs. He smiled only to make his explanation unusual.

"Well while you were away, I have… a strong relationship with Yami and I found out she really likes me too so now we're…dating!"

The living room was silent for about ten seconds. Even though everyone was quiet by that time the girls were all still shocked greatly. All at one they responded.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Y-YO-YOU AND Y-YAMI SAN, WHEN, WHERE, HOW AND WHY!" Momo shouted.

"Just relax it was when we started hanging out with each other alone more often, we were all over the city, we even took a summer trip to Yokohama, I would always find her sitting alone and would accompany her and the reason why is because I always thought of her as a friend even if she tried to kill me multiple times and well…I love her."

Rito takes a deep breath after saying his long explanation. The girls were still more surprised about this than anything else.

"Rito is that true!? Lala asked.

"Yes it is, I'm sorry you had to come back and find this out." Nana glares her face even more to Rito.

"What the hell, why would someone like her love some beast like you!?" Rito glares back at her, trying to think of a good comeback.

"Cause I happened to be around her more often nowadays and she's taking a liking to my true nature, ask her yourself, and I'm not a beast!"

Momo stood up from her sitting position as well as Lala.

"But what about the harem plan?"

"What about marrying me and Haruna and becoming the next king of deviluke?"

Momo and Lala's faces seemed to look very serious. Rito looks into both Momo and Lala's serious eyes.

"Look I really appreciate the fact that you care for me but I know that I'm fully in love with Yami and plus a harem plan sounds too crazy." Momo steps a little closer to Rito.

"Yes but this plan was for me…I mean for everyone who loved you to be with you!"

"I'm really sorry but I already told everyone I loved Yami and Lala this actually hurts me to tell you this when you got back you know… again I'm really sorry.

Momo frowns from sadness and turns her head away from Rito and. Nana now seems to be silent, she knew that this time this was a serious problem for her sisters for the moment and thought it could be hers as well. Rito felt saddened to see Momo and Lala upset as she at the moment looks down to the floor.

Rito had no idea what to say next or how things would get better for everyone. He closed his eyes from sorry and crumbled up his fist from frustration. All at once he opened his eyes when he heard Mikan and Yami's voice from the front door.

"Rito were back early!" The brunet and blond friends had walked into the living room. It all suddenly became tense when Mikan and Yami notice Lala, Nana, and Momo are back.

"Huh, Lala San, Nana San and Momo San, when did you all get back!?"

Yami stares at Lala in surprise as well. Lala turns her head to Yami to notice her surprise.

"Princess…"

Before the three princesses could respond Mikan had interrupted with the questioning to Rito.

"Rito what's going on?"

"I just told them that…well." Mikan gave Rito a grave expression on her face seeing to how unusual this was for him. Yami standing next to Mikan did the same. Then to a surprise to everyone in the room Lala turns her direction to Rito and smiles and her smile was blissful.

"Umm I just wanted to say that I'm very happy for you Rito and even though you're the only one I love in the universe I can still live on here and support you and Yami Chan's relationship." Rito is surprised but at the same time puzzled along with golden Darkness and Mikan.

"What, you are planning to live on that Lala?" Lala grabs Rito's hands.

"Yep, since things couldn't really workout with you and Haruna I will now make plans for you and Yami's relationship to go further than ever!"

From all of the weirdness he feels from Momo gets closer to Rito. Rito sees the small tears that were in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and also smiles at Rito.

"Rito San, I will also be supporting you in your relationship but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying to get you to love me as well."

"Yeah but…" Nana interrupts Rito's sentence when she finally stands up from the floor. She looks at Rito but turns her head away quickly.

"It's not like I like you or anything but I wish the best of luck for you two." Rito was kind of speechless on the girl's decision on this. All at once Rito and Momo cling onto Rito's arms.

"See, even if you're in love you still have others who love you too!"

Rito starts to blush when he feels Lala and Momo's breasts on his arms. He gets nervous and angry at the same time and shouts.

"Wait hold on, you know I already have someone right, you can't be doing this.

Then Lala runs over to yami and holds her hands leaving Rito with Momo and Lala talking aside.

"Yami Chan, congratulations on your new find from love." Looks like I'll be competing with you to see who can really get Rito's love hehe!

Yami grins at Lala as she lets ho of her hands.

"We'll just have to see now won't we?" Mikan smiled from the sight of seeing everyone happy and smiling again. She looks out the living room window, the light of the sunset coming through the blinds are upon her face. She sighs silently to herself.

"_Seems like things are normal again…well not that normal."_


	15. Chapter 15 Dinner Date?

Chapter 15

After Lala's return things seem to be back to the way they used to be around Rito's life even though he is dating Golden Darkness. It was just another simple day with our main and clumsy human Yuuki Rito. At the moment Rito lies on the couch playing his ds, Nana and Momo were watching TV in the living room, Lala is up in her room working on inventions and Mikan is preparing to leave. She walks out of the kitchen, stands next to the front door and crouches down as she puts on her shoes.

"Rito, I'm going shopping for tonight's dinner!"

"Alright, be careful." With that Mikan walks out of the house and continues to walk to the local grocery store. She soon found herself into the small shopping district in the city. While continuously walking she ran into a familiar figure.

"Huh? Sairenji San?" Haruna turns her direction to where she had heard the familiar voice.

"Oh Mikan San hello!" Mikan walks over to her."

"Are you out shopping too?"

"Yeah, my sister is out so I have to do the grocery shopping."

"I see, say wanna shop together or maybe dinner over at my house?" Haruna now starts to get flustered. She then blushes lightly.

"Umm, are you sure that's okay?"

"Sure it is, I understand if you don't want to."

"No, no I'd love to come over, I'm sure my sister would understand."

"Grate, feel like walking with me?"

"Sure" Mikan and Haruna smile at each other and continue to walk off.

**Back at Yukki Residence**

Rito was upstairs in his room sitting on his balcony while talking to Saruyama on the phone.

"Are you serious, you can't be serious?" Saruyama shouted."

"Hey, I'm as serious as I can be right now."

"You two actually kissed before, oh man just wait for the next part."

"Next part…" Ecchi thoughts began to run through Rito's mind after Saruyama has said that.

"Stop being ridiculous will you." Saruyama sighs over the phone.

"I'm just saying if you're with her now then shouldn't you take things up a notch?"

Rito thought to himself for a quick second and also sighs. "I guess; but I doubt she's ready for that and so do I…kind of."

"Jeez, you're still hopeless you know that, but that fight from the trip was totally surprising."

Rito smiles to himself from his slight cocky attitude after hearing that from his friend.

"To be honest I just snapped and went after him, if we kept going I probably would have lost."

While Rito was having his own good time with his best friend Momo Suddenly walks into his room holding a plate with two cups of hot tea. She notices him sitting on his balcony and smiles.

"Rito San." Rito turns his head and views Momo smiling face.

"Oh Momo"

"I brought some tea for us, you don't mind fi I company you do you?"

Rito thought how Yami would feel about this but he let it go since she was only just going to sit with him. He now smiles back at her.

"No I don't mind."

"Uhh Rito are you there?" said Saruyama who was still on the phone.

"Actually Saruyama I gotta go."

"Alright whatever then." Rito ends his phone call and places his phone in his pocket. Momo then takes a seat next to Rito and places the plate holding the tea on the ground having to be cooled off first.

"Ahh, summertime around here sure is great."

"Yeah, away from school and able to have fun in the summer breeze." Rito picks up his tea and drinks it. Momo goes and does the same

"And by the way since you and Yami San are dating, how far have you two gone?" Rito spits out his tea from Momo's embarrassing question.

"What do you mean; it's nothing I can tell you!" Momo laughs at Rito's embarrassment. Rito is annoyed but not as such.

"We've just been spending the time we have with each other that's all, but most of our time together has Mikan there sometimes." Momo thinks to herself for a moment after drinking a sip from her cup.

"So you're saying you would like to be alone with her, just you and her?"

"Yeah, but it's not like it was my first time being alone with her though."

"I see; wait I have an amazing idea!" Rito becomes confused and curious.

"Uh what's that?"

**Back with Mikan and Haruna**

We are now back with Mikan and Haruna walking back to the house while they are both carrying grocery bags.

"Thank you again Sairenji San, you are a really big help."

"No problem I'm happy to help. Umm could I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"…are Yukki Kun and Yami San really together?" Mikan pauses for a second and the answers.

"Well considering that they have been together for a while yeah. Why do you ask?"

Haruna starts to blush slightly but tried to answer Mikan's question…

"Oh well…I was j-just a-asking?"

"Huh?" With the sound of Mikan being lost Haruna begins to get nervous. She looks closely at Mikan and notices that she didn't focus her attention to her.

"Kotegawa San?" Haruna now looks in Mikan's direction. She notices Yui in front of a store with cats through the glass.

"Kotegawa San!" Mikan shouted. Yui turns her head to see Mikan and Haruna quickly crossing the street.

"Hello Kotegawa San." said Haruna.

"Oh Sairenji San and Mikan San."

"What are you doing out? Looking at cats I see." said Mikan.

"W w- w- what n- no I just happened t-to be in the area! Anyways what are you two doing?"

"I was helping Mikan with shopping; I'm going to have dinner at their house." Yui places her hand on her chin and turns her eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yea, you can come over too if you want." Yui was slightly surprised.

"Well are you sure?"

"Yeah, we wouldn't mind at all."

"Alright then, I'll come along with you guys."

"Grate, we should probably invite Yami San to eat with us." Before Mikan could go on for a second her cell phone rang in her purse. She unzipped it, got out her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Mikan its Momo, I called you to ask you something."

"Oh really, what's that?"

"What if you invite Yami to dinner and pretend like their on a dinner date!?"

"Ehhhh?" As Mikan paused Yui and Haruna were still shocked about Momo's plan.

"Yuuki Kun and Yami San, on a date!" Mikan gets back into the phone conversation with Momo.

"When did you come up with that plan?"

"Well, I was sitting with Rito and he tells me that he would like to have a special romantic night with Yami San." Mikan was able to hear Rito's voice in the background.

"That's not exactly what I said." Mikan sighs.

"Why would I want to cook for only two people when Haruna and Yui are coming along?"

"Because don't you want Yami San to be happy with her lover even if it's your brother?"

"I guess so…fine I'll bring her over and have Rito and her to have a romantic date at our house."

"Wonderful, I'll tell Rito San the news right away." With that Momo hangs up her d dialer leaving Mikan hanging up her cell phone. Haruna and Yui are left standing next to each other in curiousness.

"So are you really going to cook Yuuki Kun and Yami San dinner for them to eat?" Yui asks.

"Yeah I guess so and plus this might actually be fun. Come one let's go find Yami."

Haruna and Yui look at each other before proceeding to look for the nearest taiyaki stand around.

**Yuuki Household**

Back at Rito's house again Momo is telling Rito about the good news coming from Mikan.

"So she agreed?"

"Mikan San agreed but I'm not sure with Yami San. If she does come by here we need to get you ready."

Momo gives Rito a sort of devious smile. Rito starts to feel slightly uncomfortable by her smile and by this whole idea.

"Are you sure this can even work or that it's a good idea?"

"Why certainly, you love Yami san don't you? Then you two need to have a lot of alone time. I have it all planned, you and Yami San will be the best of couples, but don't worry I haven't given up on trying to gain your love for me."

Rito scratches his head and smiles of embarrassment.

"Whatever you say."

"In about a half hour you need to get ready for this okay."

"Uhh yeah I got it." Momo now smiles at him happily.

"Okay then, good luck now." Momo leaves the room and closes the door behind her. Rito is left alone in the middle of his room but seems to be anxious.

"Wow, a dinner date with Yami at my house with just me and her. My heart shouldn't be pounding fast like this still, why is this?"

**Back with the girls**

The three girls still continue to search for a certain blonde beauty that eats taiyaki around the city. Their search wasn't hard because Mikan is the one who knows the whereabouts of her. It only took them ten minutes to reach the taiyaki spot. As soon as they had arrived there Mikan instantly spotted Yami leaning on a metal fence on the curb.

"Yami San, there you are, but I'm very surprised." said Mikan.

"Oh Mikan San along with Sairenji San and Kotegawa San."

"Umm you can still address us by Haruna and Yui." said Yui.

"We would like to know if you would go on a date with Rito, a dinner that I'll prepare for the both of you.

Yami now thinks about it "I don't know it might be embarrassing."

Mikan began to feel confused.

"Embarrassing?"

"Yes, well not very embarrassing but embarrassing on being alone with him."

"Oh that's nothing to worry about; we'll all be in the house just not in the same room." Haruna said.

"I see, well I'll just get used to it as always, okay fine." Mikan starts to smile happily.

"Alright then, say let's go to one of the local shopping stores and get you a outfit to wear!"

"An outfit-

Before Yami could have any say Mikan grabbed her arm and pulled her along with Haruna and Yui smiling at each other and following behind. The sun appeared to be setting as through the city buildings.

**Back at Yuuki House**

Early nightfall had finally come and Rito was just about ready for his date with Yami. He was also feeling nervous as always. He was in the dining room looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't have anything fancy on, just a dark blue short sleeved shirt with dark jeans. He was even wearing the rubber wristband from "Hot Topic". Momo comes into the dining room and catches Rito fixing himself up. When she touches his shoulder he stops doing what he was doing and sees Momo's face in the window.

"My, my you look very handsome Rito San." Rito gives out a brief laugh and smiles embarrassingly.

"Oh thanks, I really hope thinks the same."

"Don't worry I'm sure she will."

Lala and Nana now suddenly walks into the room, Lala starts to admire Rito's look while Nana pretends not to care.

"Wow Rito, you look grate I can't wait for Yami to see!"

"Hmpt, I don't really see the big deal in you."

"Oh Nana you're just jealous that you don't get to go on a date like this with Rito San."

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM DAMN IT!"

Momo and Lala laugh over Nana's with Rito giving a slight embarrassing smile. Then all at once Mikan returns along with Haruna Sairenji and Yui Kotegawa who were still outside. Mikan came into the dining room and automatically admire Rito's look.

"Wow, you actually look really good." Rito rubs his head.

"This is nothing special but thanks, where's Yami?"

"Just come with me to the front door." Mikan grabs Rito's arm and drags him to the front door. She opens the door with Haruna and Yui standing next to each other. Rito becomes confused since he was expecting Yami to be there.

"Sairenji and Kotegawa, what are two doing here?" Haruna smiles into Rito's face.

"You're date is here, Yami San." After Haruna's brief entrance Yami moves away from the front gate and all the way up to the short steps. Rito's eyes could automatically stay stuck on her appearance when she's wearing human clothing, even if she's just wearing a regular black tank top along with regular tight black jeans and her wrist band. She starts to blush hard when she notice's Rito starring hard at her. She lifts her head to fully see Rito's face.

"Rito…how do I look?" Rito's heart starts to speed up again while everyone looks at him for to hear his answer. He sudden smiles and rubs the back of his head again.

"You look amazing Yami, I really like the new looks you have." Yami calmly smiles back at Rito.

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Okay love birds talk it all out in the kitchen; you guys can communicate while I cook your lovely romantic dinner!"

Everyone outside went into the house and talked in the living room.

"Lala San, I'm so happy you had returned." Lala smiles at Haruna with grate cheer.

"I'm happy that I get to see you again you too Yui." Yui scratches the side of her head with her finger.

"Yeah, things haven't been the same when you were gone."

"I'll say, I still never thought Rito San would fall in love with Yami San but still, I'm happy for them." Momo said.

While the girls talked in the living room Rito and Yami was having their own good talk in the kitchen as Mikan is hurrying to fix their dinner. She turns her head to them making sure they aren't being impatient.

"Sorry it seems to take a while, dinner will be ready in a few more minutes."

"Don't worry about it, take your time Mikan." said Yami. Mikan smiles at Yami and continues back to cooking.

"So how do you feel about this?" Rito asks.

"How I feel, about the date thing? Well I really didn't care as long if I'm with you."

Rito blushes a little and gives her a calm smile. "The same goes for me too." Yami also smiles and looks up at the celling.

"I never had a good time like this with someone other than Mikan, only this time it's going to be me and you like before."

"Yeah, for me those are the best of times in my troubled days, are you still going to the summer festival?

"I am but I always feel strange every time I go."

"Don't worry I'll be there with you, I'll win more of those stuffed toys for you haha."

Yami looks as if she wants to laugh with Rito; she just holds it in but still managed to keep her smile.

"I see you managed to keep that wristband, I always make sure mine is always secure."

"Really?"

"Of course, it's strange but isn't it a symbol for our love, even if they are random?" Rito looks into Yami's scarlet eyes again as she does the same with his brown eyes. Mikan who is done cooking looks at them from aside and smiles sarcastically.

"_It feels like those two do too much." _The time struck at 9:30 and Mikan's dinner for the two lovers was completed. Everyone who was in the living room came into the kitchen to see what the couple along with all of them would be eating.

"Okay you two, your dinner is served." Mikan places the two cup of drinks along with the Japanese tradition dinner on the table and everybody admired it.

"Wow Mikan, it even looks good." Rito said.

"Thank you a lot for doing this for us Mikan." said by Yami. Mikan begins to smile happily to hear her brothers and best friend's reply.

"Well you two just eat up and enjoy yourselves, for the rest of us I prepared dinner for; we'll go in the other rooms and not interrupt."

"Actually Mikan San, why don't we all eat in my sister's lab?" Momo said.

"Huh, why?"

"No reason, just feel like eating up there."

Mikan thought about the slightly unusual question, but she shook it thinking that it can't be too weird to eat in Lala's laboratory.

"Uhh, fine then, oaky everyone grab a plate and go upstairs then." After everyone had got their dinner plates and headed upstairs. Mikan stayed down to turn off the dining room and living room lights to set the mood, but instead of getting candles she just left the kitchen light on. As soon as everyone went upstairs, came into Rito's room closet and entered Lala's lab Rito and Yami were left completely alone and proceeded to eat Mikan's cooking. While the girls were in the lab and Momo was working on something no one really paid attention to.

"Hmm I wonder how things are starting with Rito and Yami San." Lala asked.

"Me too, I'm actually kind of curious." Haruna said.

"No problem let's just find out for ourselves." said Momo. All of a sudden a big screen showed up on the right of the wall showing Rito and Yami sitting together and eating. Everyone was surprised to see that Momo had set this up for them especially Mikan.

"Momo, what the hell is this!?"

"It's a hidden camera I set up in the kitchen to check on our cute couple."

"Momo why would you do that?" Haruna shouted.

"Yeah, I don't care for Rito that much but this is pretty sneaky!" said Nana.

"It's just shameless!" said Yui.

Lala who didn't say anything just looked at everyone's reaction.

"Jeez I'm sorry okay and don't give me that shit Nana, know you were just as curious you too Mikan San!

Both Mikan and Nana started to get pissed off but Nana looked angrier. Before she could blow off any steam Mikan stepped down from the one step floor.

"I don't care; I'm not taking part of this matter!" Momo then starts to get annoyed.

"Well fine then, don't stay and watch."

When minutes passed by it was 9:58 along with Rito and Yami who both have been finished their dinner and just talked. Before they knew it all of the girls, who also finished their diner, sat quietly and spied on Rito and Yami's date. Mikan sat in depression and guilt through the entire time.

"I feel like a horrible person."

Back with Rito and Yami they continue to laugh with each other and smile at each other.

"Ahh this is just such a great time right now." Rito said.

"I know, I don't want it to end."

"Well it doesn't always have to…" After hearing that come out of Rito's mouth Yami's face turns deep red. She slightly looks away from him and strangely Rito does the same with her.

"I'm sorry if that sounded weird."

"No it's fine, I understand what you mean. Rito looked into Yami's blushing face again and got a little serious.

"Well listen, if you aren't ready for that I get it, to be honest I'd be a nervous wreck if we tried."

Yami turns her head normally towards Rito, still blushing she smiles at him.

"You really are ecchi aren't you."

With the slight confusion on his face Yami suddenly leans closer and kisses him. All of the girls in the lab went crazy automatically.

"NO WAY THEY KISSED!" said Mikan.

"Wow Yami Chan is very lucky!" said Lala

"So, so lucky!" said Haruna

"AHH THAT FILTHY BEAST"!

"HOW SHAMELESS OF HIM!" Momo who hasn't said anything yet just stared at the two let go of their kiss on screen. She blushed and drooled by the sight of seeing Rito and Yami kiss.

"Wow Rito San, if only that were me right now."

After three minutes have passed Rito put the plates in the sing and Yami went over to hug him before she left. She held onto his back as he was leaned over on the sink.

"I love you." As always Rito's heart raced up again. He moves her hands to his waist.

"I love you two." With that Yami kisses him on the cheek and begins to walk out. When she reached the door Rito stopped her.

"Hey Yami!" Yami turns her head to see him far in the kitchen.

"Are you still coming to the summer festival with us?" She continues to look at him and just smiles of slight joy.

"Yes, I'll most definitely be there." Rito then smiles back as Yami leaves out of the house. He walks over to the front door and locks it and sudden leans against it and leaves a sigh of happiness. Outside of the house Yami looks up at the night sky and does the same before flying off. Meanwhile in the lab Lala cheers on for Rito.

"We better get going too." Haruna said

"Yeah" Yui replied.

"Alright Rito, Mikan aren't you overjoyed by this!?" Mikan turns her head away from the screen and is still in shock.

"Umm s-sure –I g-guess."


	16. Chapter 16 Not Another Summer Festival

Chapter 16

As time went by for our two lovers that had their summer fun with vacation trips and romantic dates it already happened to be July 26, it was also the day of on one Japan's summer festivals. Families, couples and friends would come together with the women wearing beautiful kimono's around fun games to play and ends it with an amazing firework show. Rito and the girls arrived when it began a little. They've been there for a half hour now and Rito was just walking through the large crowd with Golden Darkness clinging slightly on his arm.

Rito looks over at her and brings a grin to his face.

"You okay?" Yami looks back and blushes lightly.

"I'm fine, this is just like the amusement park, and there are a lot of people that are here at these events."

"Yeah, still hard to get use to huh?"

"Yes but I can get used to it with the help of you, Mikan and everyone else."

Rito holds onto her a little tighter which causes Yami to smile brightly and blush even more.

"Say since it'll be another hour for the fireworks to start why don't we play some games and maybe I could win you some stuff again.

"Okay and by the way I keep all of my won stuffed animals on the top of the drawer in my ship so please I insist."

Yami giggles slightly at her small statement as Rito also laughs slightly along with her. They go up to one of the ring toss games where if you throw the ring around the toy it's yours. Yami goes up first and tries to get the ring through the toy without missing. Almost every shot she made she couldn't get a ring through the novelty item. After losing twice in a row she starts to glare off.

"Sorry there cute girl, you'll have to try again." said the worker. Rito suddenly steps up to the counter and pays the guy to go again.

"Don't worry Yami I'll help, I'm really good at these types of games." Yami's eyes lighten up when she focuses on Rito proceeding to play the game. When he throws the first ring it went around the toy like it was automatic. Yami was surprised but only a little. She still kept her eyes on how he was playing. She then places her slight balled up fist next to her lips and looks down lightly.

"_It's strange, strange how I thought this wonderful person was a hopeless case. Therese no way I can't admire his gentle personality towards me and everyone else, his caring heart for the ones who would dislike him and his nature. Even if he's not a very strong person he would still try to protect me._

_I can't also argue over his innocent gold brown eyes along with that loving and warm smile he gives me all the time. Despite all the ecchiness of him as well, I really love you Yuuki Rito."_

Yami starts to smile out where Rito notices and smiles back. He taps her on the shoulder while holding a bunch of stuffed animals and key chains. Yami becomes very astonished but tries not to show it that much.

"Is all that for me?" Rito views all of the things he had won in his hands.

"It does seem like I won too much stuff, don't worry I can give half to Mikan or Lala."

"Fine then, I'll just take this stuffed bunny then." Yami grabs the bunny from Rito and starts to walk ahead of Rito who was looking surprised.

"Huh, that's all? "She looks back at him and smiles softly.

"I happen to have enough in my ship; this ought to be the last you know." Rito just laughs by himself for a brief moment and catches up ahead with her. As he is walking beside her closely the loving thoughts he had for her began to flow through his head.

"_Wow, she looks incredibly beautiful in her dark blue cherry blossom patterned kimono. At this moment I couldn't be clearer with how lovely she is than anyone else, her long blonde hair; it's like seeing a wheat field blow in a sunset, it always flows when it's windy. Even if the words are threats her voice sounds soft and innocent with plus her innocent looking face when she's not angry. _

"_It may seem hard to believe to most people but she tends to be care free to people who don't anger her. I once thought how it was strange to see into her dark red eyes, they tend to led me into some kind of scary mood but I was wrong then, I was wrong, I believe I was wrong when I said I loved Haruna and when I said I loved Lala._

"_But…now I know that I really love her with my fast pacing heart."_

With all that was said in Rito's head, he gently places his arm around her and brings her head a little closer to his. Yami responds by wrapping her arm around his waist. They both look and smile at each other as they continue to walk along the summer festival. Without being aware of it Momo and Nana have been hiding behind people, objects and stands while spying on Rito and Yami. The twin sisters are now behind a tall cooler that had water bottles in it. Nana crouches back down and sighs.

"I can't believe I was forced to do this with you." Momo looks down at her and glares.

"What do you mean; you were the one who wanted to know what they were doing!"

"Yeah but who cares really?!" Momo begins to get annoyed even further.

"I bet you're just jealous that that's not you holding onto him." Nana blushes from the picture of Rito and her doing so and she also starts to get annoyed. This seemed to quickly turn into a brief argument.

"Like I would want to be around that filthy good for nothing beast!" Momo now sighs and glares lightly at Nana.

"What if Yami were to hear that coming from you? If you ask me I don't think she would forgive you." Nana begins to lighten up a little after hearing Momo's statement.

"Yeah whatever okay, if she loves him that's fine with me!" Momo looks away from Nana.

"_Is that really true? _Come on if you're still interested."

Without hearing Nana's response Momo left her behind the water stand. Nana gives her a wild angry frown and tries to catch up with her. As Rito and Yami continue to walk people that they see and walk past point or smiles at them for being a cute couple. This makes Rito feel a little embarrassed but he tries his best not to show it. He looks over to Yami who is still holding onto him.

"You want any cotton candy before the show?"

"No I'm fine."

Momo and Nana who are not too far behind them are trying not to be seen. They both focus their attention on the two lovers that they are following. Then all at once a strange voice captures Rito's and Yami's ears.

"Well, don't you two look cute!?"

Momo and Nana stopped walking and found another place to hide as Rito and Yami have stopped walking. When they were both able to see who this person was more clearly anger and shock was on their faces. It was the snow white haired punk rocker fashion dressed guy Natsuo along with his friends. Rito glares deeply into his face as he walks a little closer.

"If it aint lover boy and the blonde chick, haven't seen you two in a while especially you." He looks over at Rito showing that he meant him.

"Shit what the hell are you doing here?" Rito shouted.

"I came here with the boys and just chillin you know punk?"

"Well please get out of here or else, I'm not kidding!" Yami says nothing and only looks at Rito express his anger out at the moment. Momo and Nana and a small crowd paid their attention to the scene that is happening.

"Who is that guy?" Nana asked with a confused and slightly worried look on her face.

"I don't know, but this looks very bad for Rito San and Yami San." Momo looks over at the scene in a completely worried manner.

"Should we go over and do something?" Nana asked.

"Let's wait until something really happens."

After their little chit chat the two devilukien princesses focus their full attention to the argument.

"Please asshole, I could have whopped your ass that last time I'm always ready for round 2 motherfucker!"

At this point the small grew large and Yami could tell Rito was about to do something stupid. Yami was already in rage herself, she simply steps in front of Rito and is face to face with Natsuo. He gives her a smirk from this action.

"You, you think I'm actually scared of yo-"In the middle of his speech Yami grabs Natsuo's neck and holds it tightly. Rito and Natsuo's eyes begin to widen as she pulls him to the ground.

"I don't care about you nor do you I care who you are but you must be very brave to insult my sweet heart like that." If you happen to touch Rito again you won't be around long enough to tell your pathetic friends about it, UNDERSTAND!?"

Yami's shout drew everyone watching off track and it seems as if everyone watching has a chill going down their backs, especially Rito along with Momo and Nana. Natsuo looks as if he was going to cry from not only the losing of air but from the fear he has from Yami at this moment. She lets him go and he starts to gasp for air while on the ground. He gets back up and looks angrily at Rito.

"Fine, just keep the physco bitch away from me!" After that he and his friends left quickly as they possibly could. Yami then closes her eyes and sighs trying to blow off her anger when Rito comes and places his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Yami opens her eyes back and look at Rito's concerned face.

"Yes, I'm okay now."

"Good, I'm really sorry for all that." Yami now starts to show her innocent expression considering Rito's feelings.

"No, I should be sorry, I lost control."

"Don't worry about it, hell after that we'll probably never see him again"

Rito smiles brightly at Yami again and Yami does the same to him and holds his hand. While the crowd is disappearing Momo and Nana come out of their small hiding spot and stares at the romantic activity taking place.

"Wow. Momo said." "I've never really seen Yami San get this angry."

Rito turns his head for a second and sees Momo and Nana standing out in the open, he then gets puzzled. Yami does the same to see what Rito was stuck on again.

"Nana Momo, what are you doing out here?"

"Ah well Nana and I were wondering around when we happened to run into your little situation."

"Yeah, I never seen you that mad before." said Nana.

Yami tries not to looks Nana and Momo in the eyes from her slight embarrassment.

"He just had what was coming to him for insulting Rito." Rito rubs the back of his head out of being embarrassed for her. His cell phone then suddenly rings; he takes it out of his pocket, looks at the caller id and answers it.

"Yeah Mikan."

"Where are you the show is about to start."

Rito looks at the time on his watch and notices he's starting to have little minutes left.

"Alright, were coming right now and if you're worried about Nana and Momo they're with me and Yami.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Rito hangs up his phone.

"Let's go guys, the fireworks are gonna start soon." They all then walk off, Yami walking closely next to Rito again. As soon as they all reach to the spot to watch the fireworks go off Rito had spotted Mikan along with Lala, Haruna, Yui and Run. When Lala spots him she automatically waves her hand and yells out his name. He and Yami along with Momo and Nana walk over to his sister with cotton candy in her hands.

"Ah you made it time."

"Yeah I told you I would be here right." Mikan smiles brightly.

"I see, did you and Yami have a good time?" Rito and Yami look at each other for a second and then looks back a Mikan.

"I'm sure you can say that." said Yami.

Momo and Nana stand next to each other smiling embarrassingly on account of knowing what really happened with them. Mikan looks slightly confused on this, but before she could ask more about it the announcer announces the start of the fireworks and then momentarily they go off. There was a verity of amazing colors and shapes of the fireworks that everyone awed to.

Yami kept her full attention to the fireworks being let off. She looked at them as if you could look into her eyes and see the reflection of the fireworks in the sky. Rito turns his head to her and notices her suddenly grabbing his arm again and pulling him close. As she still looks up and smiles at the beautiful fireworks blow into the sky she takes Rito's hand and holds it with hers. Rito then pays his full attention to the stars with her and they both become completely lost in the amazing scenery in the night sky. Momo turns her attention to them holding hands while enjoying the show. A light blush appears on her face.

"_Even though I'm envious it's so wonderful!"_

She turns her attention back to the fireworks again and after a long time of viewing the show was over and everyone including Yami and Rito applauses to it. It has become clear to Rito, everyone that is connected with her and even herself that she has changed plenty. Everyone starts to leave the viewing area and either stays for a little while or go home. Rito and Yami walk together and still hold hands.

"I had a great time again, despite that fool coming around us again."

"Yeah so did I, I really just-"Not looking where he was going Rito trips over and empty can and falls while dragging Yami down with him. When opens his eyes he sees her face very close to his. He automatically starts to blush and also overreacts think what Yami was going to do to him.

"…this really isn't the appropriate place to do that and since you're my boyfriend I won't kill you…just please don't embarrass me."

Rito starts to get back to himself after hearing Yami actually say that to him.

"Right, I'm really sorry!" He quickly gets her off of him and stands back up feeling embarrassed himself. Yami blushes a little and then just walks off without saying anything. Rito is left behind with a slight confusion on his face.

"_I should be grateful she didn't actually kill me, but she really has changed ever since we got together. Besides my accidental falling I think my troubles are still going away."_

Rito just sighs to himself and tries to catch up with Yami and everyone else that was ahead of them.


	17. Chapter 17 The First Day of Terror

Chapter 17

It has been a wonderful, fun and long summer for Yuuki Rito. He and Yami have become the best of lovers during that time. It has also been shown that ever since they were together she begins to show more human emotions, the emotions held up in her head and released from her Mikan bringing her kindness and Rito explaining the one from different ways of love. As she starts to understand it more it actually allowed her to express herself but is still the same on small points. As of now that amazing summer was over.

The children and teens are preparing for the new beginning of school as well as Rito and the others. This morning was the day they goes back to school and starts their junior year. Rito lies on his bed, beginning to open his eyes. As he was able to see more clearly he turns his body over to see Momo half-naked asleep next to him. His face automatically gets red; he then backs away to the window letting out a freaking out reaction.

Momo starts to wake up and notices Rito look scared. At that moment she smiles softly.

"Oh good morning Rito San" Her soft sounding voice made Rito get more nervous.

"MOMO! HO- H- HOW-!?

"Are you going to finish your sentence at any time?" On a small scale Rito becomes angry and frustrated, but he's still nervous.

"Come on, what if Yami were to know about this, she's still my girlfriend!"

"Yes but she doesn't have to know and it's not like we really did anything" Momo says in a slight cheerful voice.

"Yeah but still…" The sounds of footsteps were heard outside the room and the door suddenly opens. Mikan walks in with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey Rito hurry up and get ready for school before-"

She just now notices Momo on Rito's bed who turns to her with a confused expression. Mikan is now seen with a dull like look on her as she stars at Momo and her brother.

"You know how come I'm not surprised?" She said in a boring like voice. She does nothing else but points her finger at Momo.

"You; get out of here and you, just get ready." Momo smiles embarrassingly.

"I'm sorry about this Mikan; my sleepwalking has been a mess." The two girls both exit the room leaving Rito lying on his bed sighing of stress.

After brushing his teeth, washing his face and fixing his hair he goes to the backyard to water the plants as usual. Everyone else was sitting at the table waiting for Mikan to finish breakfast. Just as Rito was finished he walks in the kitchen from the backyard slide doors.

"Oh you're just in time." said Mikan.

"There's always time for your miso soup Mikan!" Lala shouted. Rito takes a seat next to her as his sister places two warm bowls of miso soup on the table. Lala grabs her chopsticks and starts to eat right away. Rito couldn't do anything but look at her and smile as if he was going to laugh.

"Where are the girls?"

"Watching T.V in the living room" replied from Lala

"Oh I see" Rito takes a drink from his miso soup.

"How are things going between you and Yami San?" Mikan asks.

"Things are going really grate; I can tell she's really happy and for the first time I couldn't be happier"

"Oh, well thank goodness"

"I'm still happy for the both of you too Rito!" said Lala in a cheer.

As soon as Lala and Rito were finished they were ready start the begging o school as juniors. Mikan was going to start her first year in middle school. Momo and Nana were standing at the front door weaving them goodbye.

"Have a good day at school sis!" Nana yelled.

"Okay!"

With that Rito and Lala walked the opposite direction from Mikan as they head to school. They passed through other students in the neighborhood walking off to school in their summer uniforms since it was still hot. They soon ran into Rito's best friend since his first year in high school and they walked to school together. When they arrived Rito opens his shoe locker. He takes off his old tennis shoes and puts on his school shoes.

A strange figure appears in front of him. He stands up and sees Haruna in front of him smiling.

"Good morning Yuuki Kun, Lala San."

"Oh good morning Sairenji"

"Morning Haruna, that was really fun summer huh!" Lala shouts as she is hold onto Haruna's hands.

"Yeah it really was."

All of a sudden two hands grab Haruna's breasts from behind. She gets surprised and moans lightly. It was Risa and Mio as usual sexually harassing Haruna. Rito always do nothing but watch while feeling embarrassed as Lala smiles as she watches.

"Good morning Haruna San!"

"Risa could you please s-stop"

"I see that you have improved very well."

"It would seem that they have grown bigger" said Mio.

"Hey now that's against school rules!" All at once Yui appeared behind the harassment taking place.

"Honestly, we're juniors now!" Risa frowns at her.

"Come on Yui loosen up for a while will you."

"Yeah and besides, you're breasts are just as big" said Mio as she gropes Yui's breasts.

"He- hey sto-p it"

Rito, Haruna, and Lala stand back as they watch what's happening. Haruna seems slightly shocked and embarrassed when.

"It's just so good to see everyone again!" Lala shouts as she smiles to what's happening to Yui.

As always Rito just watches in shocked like Haruna only he sighs with a light grin on his face. As soon as he found his new homeroom he took a seat next to the window. He was slightly upset with the matter of him and his friends not being in the same class accept for Run which wasn't a bad thing to him. He was also eager to see Yami again when school was over with. He turns his head to the door and sees Run's male ego of her also known as Ren. Ren walks up to Rito's desk.

"Hey Yuuki"

"Hey, so you transformed again huh?"

"Yeah, apparently Run happened to sneeze again so I'm back to myself. I'm pretty sure she'll be back though.

"I see" Ren gives Rito a devious looking smile. Rito becomes creped out and confused.

"What"

"I hear you and Yami San are dating, is that true?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Wait it's true, SUCCESS!" Ren starts to prance around the room of excitement and joy; this causes everyone in the room including Rito to awkwardly stare at him as he kept pouncing around.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Rito becomes a little annoyed and curious.

"What is it!?"

"If you're with Yami then that means that Lala is mine for the taking, YAHOO!" Rito puts his hand on his face and glares at him hard.

"This is really big day for you isn't it." He said in a bored voice.

"You're damn right it is!"

Rito then sighs knowing that Ren will keep going on and on until someone else walks into the room. Everyone turns their heads to see who it was. The look of the girl in front of the door made he become majorly surprised. It was of course none other than Golden Darkness in a girls Sainan high uniform. All of the guys and even the girls in the room also became surprised to see how cute she looked. Everyone's eyes followed her as she walks up to Rito and smile's warmly at him.

"Good morning, Rito" At this point all the guys in the room start to get jealous and Rito's hearts starts to pick up speed.

"Oh umm, good morning Yami; what's with the school uniform?" He said nervously.

"What do you mean, I transferred here."

Flashback

"Despite the ecchi things you do here, I am asking you if you would let me into this school please."

The school principal starts to blush and sweat all over his head as he looks at Yami.

"Why of course you can, you're really cute so I don't care one bit!?"

Flashback over

"That perverted principal" said Rito.

"I transferred here only to be around you more often."

"Oh I see, well on my new schedule I have 5th period lunch, wanna hang out together again at that time?"

"Of course, we might even go out for lunch again but only if you're paying." Rito gets caught off guard.

"Wait huh?" Yami smiles brightly at him.

"Just kidding"

"Uh yeah he he" All of a sudden the bell rings.

"Well I'll see you until then okay?"

"Yeah I'll see you then!" Yami leans over a gives him an innocent and brief kiss on his head and walks out of the classroom. Everyone and including Ren starred at him. All of the guys besides Ren were angry at Rito.

"Wow, it would seem that you're making progress."

"Oh shut up" Rito looks down slight and smiles with a blush on his face.

At that moment the teacher walked in and talked the whole class period. After four more periods he went to he found Lala and the others in his other classes which made him happy. He walked his way to the library to see Yami and have fun with her. When he went inside he had noticed her already reading a detective story only it was manga this time. Rito goes over to her and comforts her through the whole period. They talked and laughed loudly forgetting that they were in the library that the librarian had to warn them three times already. After fifth period was over with Rito and Yami went to sixth period which was English.

The three learned the procedures and rules of the class and the way the two and the rest of the class would be taught. When the teacher was finished talking there was time left for the students to talk to each other. Rito and Yami had their own conversation by the window.

"So just tell me, I understand your liking to taiyaki but, how do you eat it all the time?"

"Well it was actually one of the foods I tasted that was delicious to me but don't get me wrong, Mikan's cooking is still always superb."

"Yeah I guess so." Yami looks deep into Rito's eyes.

"But, I'm still trying to know all about you more. You told me you used to play soccer during your middle school days?"

"Yeah, it was all fun for me and my team. They said I was the one that always led them to victory but I had to leave from having to buy supplies for my dad's manga which caused me to miss a lot of practice.

The other problem was that Mikan was feeling lonely at home without mom or dad being there so I had to comfort her."

Yami still keeps her whole full attention to Rito.

"Is that so, Mikan is really lucky enough to have you around as a brother." Rito becomes a little embarrassed.

"Well I'm not all that grate of a brother; I'm starting to believe she thinks of me as useless."

"That's not entirely true, you do have your flaws but I know that she appreciates you and does love you as her big brother."

Rito becomes slightly puzzled.

"She told you that right?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how many times but I know there were a lot of times she mentioned you."

"Ah, that really makes me relived somehow. I still appreciate you being friends with Mikan. She really looks at you like a sister."

Yami unexpectedly places her hand on Rito's. Rito shows a light blush on his face and is a little surprised.

"Like I said before, you and Mikan are the ones that makes me heart feel warm, I not that my past cannot be changed but because of you two my future can. So…thank you."

Rito slowly and gently pull Yami close to him and places her head on his as he has his other hand wrapped around her waist. He closes his eyes and sighs leaving a happy and warm smile on his face. Yami does the same as she still holds Rito's hand.

After English sixth period was over with there was an assembly for the school during seventh period to welcome all of the students, mostly the freshmen kids and welcome the upper classmen to their new grade level. Rito and Yami sat next to each other where Lala was sitting on the next seat to the right of them. Instead of the principal saying something he stood next to the vice principal who was going to say a few words.

"Hello students, I hope you all have a fine welcome at Sainan High. I will admit we had our share of strange people creatures coming to our school but everyone here is welcome to graduate here!"

"I hope all of you have an outstanding school years from freshman, to sophomores, juniors and seniors."

Rito noticed that mostly everyone in here was bored and tired, he noticed his friend Saruyama on the next row fully asleep. He was starting to become sleepy as well but he sees Lala and Yami give their full attention to the speaker without doing much else. Strange as it was before Lala was smiling as Yami was just fully paying attention but the two were always very different together so it really didn't bother him. When the assembly was over and the first day of school was done Rito, Yami and Lala met up with the others.

"So we all ready to go out to the shopping district?" Risa asked.

"Wait where is Yuuki Kun?" Haruna asks.

"He said to go without him for now." said Yami. "He had to fix something for his garden in the backyard." Yami replied. "But I can't be here either; I promised Mikan I would get her after school."

"Oh well suit yourself, c'mon let's go! Oshizu said. Haruna and Lala smile as they walk together with her while Yami walks the opposite direction by herself. Rito is seen walking outside of the school with his school bag uniform.

"I would go out with the others but I have to plant these new seeds I got. Maybe I'll catch up with them when I'm done."

As he continues to walk he starts to feel uneasy. He turns his head around to look up at a dark like tree that had its leaves and branches blowing rapidly from the wind. He had no idea why but he had a feeling that something was there. He ignores it and keeps walking thinking it was all in his head when suddenly a laser is fired and hits the ground right next to him which makes him fall.

"Wahh, what the hell!"

When the smoke cleared a dark figure began to come closer to Rito as he was laid on the ground. Rito was scared and completely shocked from seeing the assassin's appearance up close.

"Oh sorry about that buddy, my aiming is a little off sometimes, you know how it is."

Once the assassin was close enough to Rito he sees an eerie look on the guy. He had brown hair that reached to his neck, a long black coat with red paints and a white long buttoned shirt, red eyes and was holding a long a long scythe in his hand. He looks down and gives Rito a wild smirk.

"Hey there, you know where Golden Darkness is?"

Still afraid Rito tried to be bold. He looks his straight in his evil eyes in a slightly angry manner while still lied down on the ground.

"Who…are you?" The assassin starts to laugh for a brief moment.

"That's none of your concern pal but my spies have told me that Golden Darkness was on this planet and that you and your sister were the ones who knew her the most."

Rito's eyes begin to widen out of fear and anger.

"I mean, I could have confronted your sister but I wanted to go after the guy she cares about instead."

The assassin holds his scythe up to Rito's throat which causes him to sweat all over his face and become more afraid than ever. He looks into the guy's eyes again as they looked serious.

"Now let me ask you again, WHERE IS SHE!?"

With the scythe held up to his throat Rito tried to keep calm as he answered.

"Why, what are going…to do to her?"

"Isn't that obvious, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to slice that fucking cunt into a billion pieces for what she did to my organization a long time ago!"

With the only chance he got Rito grabbed a hand full of dirt from the ground and threw it across the assassin's face. He tried to run away as fast as he could leaving the assassin while he rubs the dirt out of his eyes. He glares at Rito as he runs away.

"argg, you little shit!"

The assassin jumped into the air and landed in front of Rito. Rito stood still not knowing what to do against him. Looking at him with terrified eyes the assassin takes his scythe and cuts him along his chest. Blood started to rush from the long a deep gash as Rito flew back in the air and hit the ground again. The blood began to rush out like a river as he held onto his wound and was gasping. The assassin got stepped up to his body and pointed the scythe at his throat again. He laughs when he notices the blood gushing out of Rito's body and his viewing his expression of pain.

"You see that kid, that's what happens when you fuck with me. Oh well, I guess I'll get some information out of that little sister of yours and I guess I'll finish you off since you're gonna die anyways. So long kid!"

The assassin raised his scythe high in the air. Thinking he was going to die Rito closed his eyes as he began to cry.

"_Yami…I…please...don't let him...get Mikan!"  
_

Before he took a full swim a long blade struck him the back which caused him to drop his scythe and turn around. The assassin becomes surprised to see Golden Darkness and Lala Deviluke who were in their usual costumes. He lowers his scythe and frowns at the two. He then becomes very slightly surprised towards Yami's expression. When she saw Rito bleeding out her eyes were wideer than ever, her face had showed rage and sadness.

"Genkakku…what…WHAT DID YOU DO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO RITO!?"

Lala who is standing next to her glares at the Genkakku as he smiles again.

"Yeah, long time no see Golden Darkness. I see you met some new friends here huh. I've never seen you this angry before this makes me super happy, but don't worry your friend isn't dead yet. But trust me HE WILL BE WHEN I'm DONE WITH YOU AND THAT DEVILUKE GIRL!"

Yami makes her hair into a strong fist and holds it into the air. Lala takes out her all-purpose tool and aims it toward him.

"I swear anyone who hurts Rito will have to deal with us!" she shouted.

Being able to hear Lala's voice Rito slightly picks up his head and sees Yami and Lala ready for battle.


	18. Chapter 18 The Unforgetful night

Chapter 18

Strong tension spreads through the air around them as they stand still in their battle stances. Yami's eyes were filled with complete rage and a little sadness as Lala looks as if she was destined to take Genkkaku down. They both look into Genkkaku's eyes. Genkakku glares at the two holding his scythe close by his side with Rito next to him who is still hurt, holding onto his wound to stop the bleeding. With his body on the ground and his head lifted up to see Yami and Lala standing next to each other he also notices and hears the others coming to the scene.

"Yuuki Kun!" Haruna shouted.

"Oh no what happened!" shouted Risa.

Yui, Mio and Oshizu say nothing but stare at Rito lying on the ground and Genkakku with his large scythe

Ren and Saruyama run up to the situation from behind him.

"Rito!" Saruyama becomes terrified when he sees is best friend look nearly dead even when he was still fully alive. Ren stared at the man's scythe in slight terror.

"Who the fuck…the fuck is that!?"

Genkakku turns his head back to see Ren and Saruyama behind him. He smiles evilly and looks down at Rito. Rito looks up at him, his tall stature blocking the sun.

"Wow kid, never knew you had this many friends. Too bad they'll have to die a painful death for seeing my face!"

Rito glares hard at Genkakku. He then shows expression of pain again from moving around too much.

He turns his attention back to the girls as they continue to stare at him.

"Well Yami, how'd you even get here so fast? I was just going to look for you before I cut this fool like an apple!?"

"We heard that laser you fired. I wanted to be sure Rito wasn't in it but…" Yami sounds like she's going to cry.

"It seems like he's already in a helpless situation." Genkakku laughs evilly.

"What, are you going to cry me a river? Good, keep crying as I cut you down into blood and bone!"

He aims his scythe towards Yami and Lala.

"Why you-"Lala said.

Yami places her arm in front of her stopping her from getting closer to him. She looks over at her in confusion.

"Stay out of this Princesses, I can handle this on my own."

"But he…"

"Don't worry, if things get bad you can join in and help." Yami takes a few steps closer and turns her arm into a long sharp blade. Rito stares at the very serious look upon her.

"_Yami" _Even though he held on the blood was beginning to spread through his shirt.

"Let's not waste any more time, this time I'll finish it!"

"Fine then, this'll be the time for me to get my revenge for my last defeat and become the strongest assassin the galaxy!"

Both Yami and Genkkaku glare at each other for a very brief moment and then they finally do battle. They both leap into the air as Genkkaku releases his demon like wings and fires a red colored laser towards Yami from his scythe. Yami transforms her hair into five dragons; they all attack together and absorb the laser attack. She then flies rapidly towards Genkkaku with her blade clashing with his and manages to throw him down, but he lands on his feet.

"That all you got Golden Darkness!?" He leaps back up and charges at her with countless attacks from his weapon. Yami dodges and blocks every single one but is finally cut on her hip from losing her focus for one second. She gets away from him and they both stop for a minute.

"What's wrong is this Golden Darkness I fought that long time ago? Or is she weak and pathetic now! You and that kid's skull is gonna look great on my wall.

"Hell why are even trying to save him, I cut him pretty deep before you came by. He's going to die no matter what you do! Can't you see that you idiot!"

Genkakku charges at Yami and swings his weapon at full strength. Yami's strong hand from her hair grabs the blade tightly and pulls him closer to her. She gives him a grate slice to his torso, his eyes widened as he was backing away from her a fast as he could. She charges back at him with her angel like wings and clashes with him again. This now becomes a battle in the sky. Lala and the others watch from below with worried looks on their faces. Rito looks up at the sky as well to see sparks in the sky from clash after clash with Yami and Genkkaku fighting. Genkkaku becomes even angrier as he speeds up towards Yami while doing a very fast spin in the air with his scythe. Then spinning stopped when he felt he had hit her, when he focuses his eyes on Yami he notices that she had stopped the blade with her metal finger. His eyes get wide when she cuts off his left wing and scratches his torso with her metal like fingers.  
As he is falling all the way down Yami charges in and kicks to the dirt. Smoke filled the area from the large drop made by Genkkaku. He lies on his back for a minute and sits up on the ground with one wing five bloody scratches on his body. Yami lands softly on the ground and stares hard at Genkkaku. He looks up to the sky to see his scythe broken in two pieces falling and landing next to him. He becomes confused with deep anger and terror.

"What the fuck, when did you destroy my weapon!?"

"When I cut down your wing I cut through your scythe as well. It actually felt like breaking a mere pencil."

Genkkaku looks down for a moment and then raises his head to Yami showing a deep frown on his face. Yami still looks back at him with rage in her. She transforms all of the ends of hair into twelve very large blades.

"Yami don't!" Before she attacked she was interrupted by Rito's shouting. He places his arm on his wound as he tries to lift himself up with his other arm.

"You don't have to kill him, if you do that you're showing that you aren't any better than him!"

The shouted made by Rito caused him to slightly lie back down on the ground. Yami turns around to see Lala's serious expression showing her that she should agree with Rito. Genkkaku sighs as he holds onto his wounds as well.

"So you're not going to kill me after what I have done, not after you gave me a chance to live before, not even after I nearly killed this earth boy of yours. Tch, you're a foo, thinking you can be like a human. No matter what the fuck you do or wherever the hell you go you will be the same murderous weapon crated to kill."

"Hell, after I survive this I'll look for that girl of yours I heard about from my comrades. Maybe I'll kill her and that boy in an instant

At that moment Yami's eyes were wider than ever. From the distance between her and Genkakku she was ready to force her blades towards him.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"Yami no!" Lala shouted as the blades were released and aimed at Genkakku.

When it seemed like the twelve blades have hit him a green colored sword had stopped them. Deviluke's main bodyguard Zastin was standing next to Genkkaku who was in great fear. His eyes were open wide, his hands were actually trembling and his heart was beating extremely fast to the point where he wanted to faint. Zastin looks over at Rito and Rito turns his head and looks back. Zastin then gives his full attention to Yami who had calmed down.

"There's no need to eliminate him, I'll get the galactic police." Yami closes her eyes and lowers her head.

"Fine then"

At the moment Momo and Nana sudden lands down next to Zastin. Lala, Yami and the others runs over to them.

"Nana, Momo what are you doing here?"

"We came with Zastin and saw the situation." said Momo

"Is everyone alright?" asked Nana"

"No, Rito is…" after hearing what Lala stated Yami quickly run over to Rito as he lays faced down. She turns him over and hugs him. She looks on his shirt and sees the blood slowly coming out.

"I'm so sorry Rito…" Yami's voice sounds as if she was going to cry again. Rito looks into her sorrowful face and smiles.

"It's okay, really, I'm alright." Everybody else quickly swarms around Rito while he looks at their faces.

"Rito, you're going to be okay I promise!" Lala said in a worried voice.

"Please hang in there Yuuki Kun!" Haruna shouted.

"…huh…what…I can't s-see" Rito's vision starts to become blurry and dark. He can still hear the voices of all his friends that are around him. He lifts his hand and views the blood from hi wound on it. He then places it back down and looks at Yami's eyes tear up before everything went completely dark.

* * *

"_Yami…don't…cry."_

"_What…I feel…weird, my whole body feels cold… I starting to see nothing…but black…"_

"_Am I…going to die? …Wait…I see…a light? …What's… going on?_

All at once Rito opens his eyes slowly. Once they're open his eyesight it still blurry as it was trying to adjust. He rubs them and then turns his head to his right to see a chair and desk. As soon as his eyes were finally adjusted he sits up and rubs his chest to notice that his school shirt was not him and that his wound was gone. He also finds himself sitting on a bed in an office like room; he starts to go into the break of shock and confusion.

"What the, how did I get here, wasn't there a big cut across my chest?!"

During the moment of thought Rito finally remembers the fight between Yami and that strange man. He became worried about her and wanted to see if she was alright. Getting out of bed he tries to leave the room until he hears the door opening. He pauses to see who was entering.

"Oh, you're already up and awake than I expected."

Ryoko Mikado, the school nurse, was standing a few inches away from Rito in her usual lab coat.

"M-Mikado Sensei?" She starts to walk a little closer to Rito.

"I suppose you're feeling a lot better now?"

"Uhh…yeah I am. In fact there's no trace of that wound on me, how'd you do it?"

"I just simply used the special healing medicine that came far from this galaxy."

Rito places his hand on his chest. "Special healing medicine?"

"Yes, it's made to heal any cut or burn no matter how serious. Although if you would have died before arriving here it wouldn't matter, that's the reason why I used it instead of bandaging you up. Your sister was there as well, I told everyone that you would be fine."

"I see, what about Yami?" Rito's voice suddenly sounds serious.

"She's down in the living room waiting. Oddly enough she brought you here by herself. She told me and the others apparently that she only wanted to help."

Rito lowers his head. "Yami…"Ryoko looks at Rito while showing a slight worried expression.

"Just stay up here for now; I'll tell her that you're awake." She smiles warmly at Rito and he smiles back.

"Alright, thank you very much Mikado Sensei."

"Why there's no need to thank me, I'd always be happy to help out my students."

With that the nice school nurse left the room to get Yami. While Rito waited he looks out the window and sees the afternoon sun is setting. He had been looking out the window with saying or thinking anything until Yami finally enters the room. Rito turns his head to notice her afraid and as if she was out of breath. He stands still and blankly looks at her for a minute.

"Yami…" Without expressing or saying anything Yami suddenly runs over and hugs him. Rito is pushed against the slightly clod window. When the long hug I finally released she looks straight into his eyes, Rito does the same to her but he notices that she almost cried.

"Thank goodness…you're okay…" Rito puts his forehead on hers and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine and I'm still here."

Yami lightly moves Rito's head off of hers and held his hands. Rito starts to become a little confused.

"What is it?" As he tries to look into her eyes she tries to hide them from him by lowering her head.

"I'm so, so very sorry to tell you this but…I don't think I need to be around you anymore."

After that sentence Rito's eyes become wide, he stands perfectly still and he feels as if his heart had stopped. He then suddenly starts to tense up.

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"I can't keep attracting the negativity in your life anymore. I was part of the reason why you had a troubled life before we fell in love…but even if I'm with you…you still won't be happy. Not to mention that I was made to kill."

Yami walks away from Rito and stands in the middle of the room leaving Rito against the window.

"That's not true, it never was when you thought about and it never will be if you repeat it. Ever since you came into my life I've never been happier."

"Happy…"

Yami voice becomes full of anger and sorrow.

"You're happy with the fact that I was after your life, that my enemies tried to hurt you or Mikan, TELL ME WHAT TYPE OF IDIOTIC NONSENSE IS THAT!"

Tears ran from her lovely and innocent scarlet eyes and fell off of her face and she also starts breath heavily.

Rito looks down at the ground for a brief time. When he raises it back up the look of anger was also in his eyes.

"IT"S NOT NONSENSE DAMNIT! Do you ever ask yourself just once, that when were in trouble you always help, or that when times are good you're always around or the fact that you comfort me, my friends and mostly my sister?!"

"You think we can't see it but we can, you're trying to get rid of this assassin thing in your life and you keep blaming yourself for the things you think you do to us that's bad. I don't care okay; I just don't care about that useless crap! You were who you were in the past but in the future, in my eyes I can see a caring, loving, strong and beautiful woman. You're…my _golden beauty _Yami… I love you…please don't let me go."

Rito falls to his knees and lowers his head again as Yami walks over to him and hugs him again. As she cries she is smiling at his face. Rito smiles back and kisses her gently. They look into each other's eyes and hug again.

After what seemed like a half hour Yami and Rito were sitting on the bed noticing that the school nurse should have returned by now. The sunset seemed to be getting darker as they were both in there for a while.

"You think she just left?" Rito asked.

"I have no idea, she could have left, but where would she go and why would she leave us alone?"

"Hmm, I don't know I mean it's not that bad, we are alone like you said." Yami looks over at Rito and notices that he is blushing and smiling embarrassingly. She looks down and touches his hand. Rito automatically becomes flustered.

"Uhh Yami…what are you…" Rito also notices the deep blush on her face.

"Well…do you want to…you know?" Rito manages to keep calm to answer Yami's question.

"Well, I mean if you want to…are you sure?" Without any response Yami makes one of her giant hands move over and lock the door and then leans over and kisses Rito. Rito stroke's her hair as she grips onto his hair. They soon find their tongues hitting each other as after a long period of kissing. They both released to catch their breath. Yami quickly undo's her dress showing her breasts and white panties. She then undo Rito's belt, pulls his zipper down and pulls out his hard on through his pants and boxers.

"I never really done this before…" said Yami

"It's…its fine." Rito said nervously.

Yami begins to lick all around it and inserts it into her mouth. Rito starts to grunt while Yami does this to him. She stops and releases it from her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine… it just felt so good."

"I see" She continues to do it for a while until she suddenly climbs on top of Rito and licks his body all the way up to his neck. She then tongues him again leaving a thin line saliva from his mouth. She then sits on top of his love muscle. Sweat was beginning to go down on her.

"I have to say…I don't remember your body being this muscle like."

"Well, after a while I exercised from time to time, nothing to really brag about."

Yami smiles at Rito as she looks down at him. She takes his private area, moves her panties over and puts it inside her.

"Ouch…"

Rito sits up a little. "You okay Yami; I forgot to tell you it might hurt you a little."

"I'll be okay, as long as I'm with you Rito."

Yami places her hands on Rito's chest and stars to slowly move up and down. She was moaning in pain after a very short period of time but was soon moaning of relief. Rito who was slightly sitting up was also moaning but not as loud. Yami takes one of his hands and places it on her left breast.

"Yami I- think I'm going to-"

"No it's okay, go ahead and cum."

With Rito going to cum and Yami going to climax she quickly removes Rito's penis from her and his semen shoots up and lands all over her body, she rubs it on her and views it from the palm of her hand.

"This is his, Rito's semen on me." The two lay on their backs at different ends of the bed feeling exhausted. Yami lies on top of Rito and gives him a short kiss on his lips.

"Rito my lovely sweetheart, I love you so very much."

"I love you too my _Golden Beauty."_

Soon it was night and Ryoko Mikado along with her assistant Oshizu Murasame walked into the nursery room. Once the door opened no one was there but the window was open wide.

"Ehh, I think they left already Mikado Sensei."

"Ahh, it doesn't matter, it was wrong for me to leave them here without telling them I was getting another delivery anyway. Oh well, why don't you and I take a bath together and call it a day."

"Yes ma'am!" Oshizu said with excitement.

[Very quick note] (I'm to those who weren't expecting this or do not like lemon/hentai. And if I messed up anything in that scene please tell me, thanks ^_^ )


	19. Chapter 19 Rain With Love and Comfort

Chapter 19

After the first day as a junior, the first day of almost dying and the first time of his life, it was a brand new day and Rito was in his English class with Yami. It was the second day and the students were doing listening to the teacher explain literature which made half the class die of boredom. Instead of listening Rito just looks out the window since his desk was next to it. The day was very gloomy as the dark and grey clouds joined together. Small sounds of thunder were heard in the classroom and rain starts to pour all over the city. Rito just stares blankly at the rain drops falling from the window looking down and stressed, but this was not the stress he had all of the time, it was different.

Yami turns her head for a second to view Rito's stressful expression, with his hand placed on his face. Lala commences her worries for him.

"_I wonder what's wrong_;_ he's been acting like this all day." _ She sighs.

When the class period had ended the students all left out one by one. As Yami was proceeding to leave she looks back again and sees Rito still in his seat. She sighs again and just walks out of the room without saying anything. At that moment Rito gets up and slowly walks out into the hallways heading to his last period which was science with Lala and Haruna. Once he arrived the two girls were already inside. Lala sits at her desk as she notices Haruna walking over to greet him.

"Hi Yuuki Kun"she said with a warm smile. Rito looks at her with a depressed face but tried to change it into a smile.

"Hey there, Sairenji." Haruna's smile starts to change when she heard the sound of Rito's voice. With only that he finds his seat behind Lala. He sits there and stares out the window again.

Both Haruna and Lala stare hard at him during half of the class period. Rito had to get a warning from the teacher twice about not paying attention. After the second warning he tried to listen to what the teacher was telling them but even with his attention to the teacher speaking and not the window he still didn't care, considering that there is something else on his mind. After a slight easy day of seventh period school was over and everyone had to walk home in the rain. Rito got up and left before Lala and Haruna could exit together. They both look at each other with confusion their faces.

"Lala San, what's wrong with Yuuki Kun? He seems unhappy."

"I really don't know, I asked him this morning and he told me that there was nothing wrong."

Both of the girls sigh and walk out of the classroom together and all at once runs into Rito's beautiful blonde girlfriend.

"Oh Yami Chan, we didn't see you there!" Yami lowers her head a little.

"Well, please excuse me."

"Oh no it's fine, are you heading anywhere?" Haruna asks.

"Not really, just back to my ship, why do you ask?"

"Do you wanna hang out with us!?" Lala asked.

"No thank you, I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh but It'll be a lot of fun, are you sure." Yami thinks about it for a brief time.

"I guess so, but isn't it still raining out?"

"Yeah but that's fine right besides Haruna has an umbrella, come on!" Lala grab Yami's arm and pulls her along while Haruna catches up only to have an embarrassing smile on her face. Meanwhile Rito finishes putting on his regular shoes and puts his school shoes in the locker when someone taps his shoulder. Rito turns around in a slightly surprised manner and becomes angry to see that it was his best friend.

"Yo, Rito"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ahh I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

"I don't know, isn't it still raining?" Saruyama sighs at him.

"Yeah so what; come on I need something to do to kill time and what's up with you? You sound more upset than usual."

"No, just some stuff that's been on my mind, that's all." Rito slightly look away from Saruyama's face.

"Alright let's go, I feel like getting something to eat."

"Yeah, same here" Rito proceeds to walk out of the school as Saruyama walks beside him.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls were walking through the rain trying to stay under Haruna's one umbrella which wasn't easy. Lala and Yami were still getting wet even though they tried to stay dry. Haruna felt bad for the two and decide to stop for a while.

"Hey why don't we just go inside here and wait for the rain to stop." asked from Haruna.

"Sure, sounds grate to me." Lala replies. The three slightly wet girls went inside a café. There were a lot of students from schools all over the district that would hang out there but today there weren't that many people. Some were regular adults sitting at the bar. The girls found a table to sit at and got comfortable.

"So no one's getting anything?" Haruna asked.

"Hmm, not really, I had a big lunch from my dark matter food! "A sweat drop appears on Haruna' from imagining Lala eating that dark substance, Lala suddenly notices the expression on Yami's face. As she continues to look Haruna starts to notice as well.

"Is something wrong Yami?"

"No, I'm just thinking about Rito acting strange today." Lala slight frowns.

"Oh yeah, I wish I could cheer him up." Haruna looks at Yami and Lala across from her with a concerned face.

"What do you think it could be?"

"He's probably tired today; he did come home a little late yesterday." Haruna folds her hands.

"Could that really be it?" Yami then turns her direction to the window with rain falling on it.

"Or is it me" Lala and Haruna put their full attention to Yami after hearing her words. Yami continues to view herself in the window and notices the rain getting harder.

"It's probably something that has to do with our love. I really hope it isn't." Yami sighs softly.

"How could it be?" said Lala. "He tells us a lot about you a lot more often you know. He would always tell us all how much you mean to him."

"I see" Haruna stares at Yami and smiles warmly.

"Yami San, to be honest, I don't think there could be anything wrong with the beautiful relationship you two have."

Yami begin to smile as well. "I know; I just love him so much. It can't be anything about his mode considering us, I know it can't."

"Actually Yami San, I also liked Yuuki Kun as well." Yami stare deep at Haruna's face showing her shocked expression.

"I had no idea…"

"Well even though I'm a little jealous but I'm still happy with the fact that two are together, I'm sure whatever is troubling him it isn't about you two."

"Same here too Yami Chan"

Yami looks at the two smiling together and she smiles with them.

"Your right, thank you both"

"Hey, as soon as we see Rito again let try to cheer him up! I know that one of my inventions could give him a boast up!"

Haruna and Yami both had sweat drops appear on their heads."

"Uhh maybe we should try something else…" said Haruna. Yami looks out the window again to see the rain still going.

"_I wonder where he is right now."_

After sharing a few laughs for a while and staying inside for at least forty minuets the rain starts to become light and the girls decide to leave and head to Rito's house instead.

Meanwhile, Rito and his best friend were both eating ramen inside small ramen stand in the local shopping arcade; their umbrellas leaned against the wall dripping with water from the rain.

"So tell me, what's been going on with you today." Saruyama asks as he's chowing down. Rito finishes drinking all of the left over soup from his bowl before replying.

"Well…I was thinking about yesterday."

"You mean with that scary looking assassin guy?"

"Yeah, Yami had to get in a fierce battle to save my life and protect me. It had me feel like I was kind of useless."

Saruyama also drinks the left over soup in his bowl. "Useless, how?"

"Because what if she or Mikan is in trouble and she needs my help and I can't be there for her or I can't do anything to defend her like a true guy does for someone he loves?"

Rito sighs and lowers his head close to the counter.

"I don't get it, what about that one guy from the trip; I mean surprising you beat him up right?" Rito lifts his head back a little.

"Yeah and nearly lost, not to mention that she had to beat him up for me" Saruyama then sighs.

"Come on man that's what this commotion is about? First off as strong and cool as Yami is she might not ever need any protection. Second, if you do try to protect her and lose doing it that doesn't matter as long as you don't back down and you try.

One more thing, that guy she was fighting was way stronger than any of us humans so she and Lala had to fight for you, no shame in that bro. You got it?"

Rito look directly at Saruyama's face and finally smiles. "Thanks Saruyama, for jealous pervert you sure are a good friend."

Saruyama laughs for a short time. "Yeah I know that!" The two best friends laugh before paying the bill and leaving together. They left the shopping arcade and were heading to his house to hang out some more. They happened to be a little far behind the girls but had no idea.

During the guys walk ahead the girls still make their way to Rito's house. As the girls pass through the shopping district Yami notices a familiar figure walk out of one of the grocery shopping stores. It obviously happened to be Mikan Yuuki carrying an umbrella under her head while holding grocery bags.

"Mikan?" Mikan turns her head to the direction where Yami and the other two were. She then runs over to greet them.

"Yami San with Lala and Sairenji, what are you three still doing out here?"

"We got caught in the rain so we just went inside a café till it stops or at least lightens up." Lala explained.

"I'm out here getting groceries as usual, where's Rito?" The girls were all at once surprised.

"Wait he's not home yet?" Yami asked.

"No, I thought he'd be with you guys." At that moment a random guy walking up bumps into Mikan and knocks the bags on the ground. The guy turns to her with a mean look on his face.

"Watch it will ya." Yami then step in front of him.

"I believe you were the one who wasn't paying attention." The guy begins to get a little angrier.

"Look girly stop trying to point fingers at people and get the hell out of my way already."

"You pushed my friend down as if you were a blind fool, now all I ask is that you apologize."

"Uhh Yami San, maybe we should stay out of this…" said Haruna.

"Look here you blonde smart mouth bitch!"

After tensions start to rise up Rito and Saruyama continue to walk along the sidewalk and stop to see a guy yelling at some girls.

"Hey Rito what's up with that over there." Saruyama points his finger to the direction of commotion as Rito looks a little closer.

"Hey that's…Come on Saruyama!" Rito closed the umbrella and ran up the sidewalk with it in his hand while Saruyama tries to catch up. As soon as Rito gets up to them they all put their direction to Rito.

"Rito?" said Lala. "Whats going on here." He said while breathing heavily.

"Wait who in the hell are you?" Rito's slight angry eyes begin to stay focused on his face.

"This girl you were yelling at I'm her boyfriend and behind you is my sister and the other two behind are very good friends of mine. I'm not trying to fight you out here when it's wet I'm just trying to get you to step down and move on."

The man suddenly calms down and look straight at Rito's face.

"Okay fine but I'm…GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" After that loud statement the guy throws a punch towards Rito. Rito unexpectedly catches his punch with his hand. With the angry look he had in his eyes he punched back hitting him in the face one good time which caused to fall back. Yami and the others were very surprised as Rito stands tall with his head held high with a look of victory.

"Now, get the hell outta here."

"Okay- I- I'll g- go now…" The guy press down onto his nose and slowly begins to walk the other direction. Rito let out a sigh of relief and everyone gathers up around him and cheer.

"Holy crap dude that was awesome!" said Saruyama while hanging onto him.

"Ah you really scared me there Yuuki Kun."

"Rito that was amazing." Lala shouts.

"For once I agree." said Mikan while walking up to him. "How did you do that, I thought you might slip or something."

"Actually I don't know, I guess I was just mad at the guy. I was pretty awesome out there huh?"

Yami look into Rito's smiling face and smiles herself. "I guess you were; thank you for coming to our rescue." Rito smiles back at her and hold both of her hands.

"No problem, even if you aren't in danger I'll always be there." He leans over and gives her a brief kiss on the lips and hugs her."

"Aww how cute!" Lala said.

"Hey c'mon guys the sky's clearing up, lets head over to Rito's place already!" said Saruyama.

"Okay!" Lala replied.

Everyone then began to walk along to the Yuuki household to socialize and have a little more fun. The sunshine was beginning to appear from the grey clouds as they were reaching to Rito and Mikan's home. Lala goes up to Rito and taps him on the shoulder.

"Rito you were still soo cool, looks like your trouble is going away now!"

"Yeah I guess it is in fact I-"Not paying attention Rito trips over what appears to be an empty can and falls right on top of Golden Darkness Landing perfectly on her crotch. As usual Yami becomes furious.

"I may love you but I still hate perverts!" Yami's giant hair fist punches Rito across the jaw and makes him fall the opposite direction.

"I think you spoke too soon." said Mikan. Everybody then laughs together, laughing when the beautiful sunset appears in the sky.


	20. Chapter 20 Her Clumsy Sweetheart

Chapter 20

It has been three months on the planet in the galaxy with much more than life, in the Asian country that happens to be stranger than before in a good way, in a certain district in that country where on top of the roof of a high school with some different students lies a student who is different herself and is absolutely beautiful. Golden Darkness was her name, given to her from being an assassin but is known as Yami from all of her friends. She was here on earth to do her job but stayed for the explorations of earth. That's when she made a lot of lovely friends and fell in love with a clumsy but kind hearted person Yuuki Rito. He was coming to the roof of the school to meet and go to lunch. He had a positive smile on his face as he walked up the steps leading him to his long golden haired companion. Miss darkness was waiting patiently while looking off at the sky as clouds pass through and cover the sky. She views it with a warm and innocent smile on her face which was still the same as Rito's. Before long the door was hear being opened and Yami deliberately turns her head to see her clumsy admirer walk towards her. They both smile at each other for a brief period of time before one of them could speak.

"So are you ready?" Yami asked kindly.

"Yeah" Rito replies. Yami transforms her hair as hands again and made sure to hold Rito gently. She moves her hand that held Rito on it next to her. She then spreads her angle wings and leaps into the air flying to their lunch destination. As always Rito was fascinated by the scenery of the town, the far mountains and far out water to the right of him which was the beach he and his friends would always go to. While he sits comfortably on Yami's giant hand that was transformed from her hair she looks down feeling concerned.

"Are you feeling comfortable?" Rito looks back up showing a warm smile.

"Yeah this is great; I guess you got tired of me being on your back huh?" Rito laughs at his comment when Yami slightly blushes.

"I was just making sure you were feeling okay that's all." Rito couldn't help but blush after seeing Yami's innocent and cute appearance on her face. "Oh well thank you for asking, I'm still okay." Yami smiles at him. "That's good then."

They soon reached the mall again to eat lunch were they ate it before. They held each other's hands, waited in line for what they wanted and soon found a table to eat their lunch when they received it. Rito opens his tray and inhale's the meat's scent.

"Wow, still as good as it was when we came here together for the first time!"

"Yeah I remember those days when it was just you and I, I never felt happier then."

Rito swallows his food subtly before speaking. "Is that so, do you remember when I sat with you at the park?" Yami giggles softly. "That was before I loved you though, but I do remember. I also remember what you told me."

Rito goes silent for a minute but then pulls his sleeve back. "You remember this right?" Yami's notices the rubber wrist band on his wrist that they traded. She smiles and pulls her sleeve down as well. Rito was very happy to see that she was still wearing what represents their love.

"Yes, I won't ever forget this here. I cherish this with my heart." Rito is silent again but stares into Yami's scarlet colored eyes. He blushes deep while smiling and tries to slightly avoid her eyes. Yami then start wonder what exactly what he was doing.

"Rito is everything okay?" Rito looks into her eyes from across the table again.

"Yeah, this sounds like a little too much but I hope you and I never break apart. I know I have my own certain issues." Yami begins to blush in deep red.

"Rito I would never do that to you, not after what you did for me, how you were actually there to care for me despite my nature. I had the same feeling you have right now. Despite your "issues" I love you for you and I would never leave you alone for anything else in the galaxy."

After hearing those beautiful words come from his loving companion he really felt as if tears were going to fall but he knew that would make him look strange so he tried to hold them back. He reached over and grabbed her hand gently.

"Thank you…" The two both smile at each other and then get back to conversation before their lunch period ended. As soon as they were finished they were going to leave and head back to the school. As they exit out of the food court and look for the exit Yami clings onto his arm. Rito notices that she doesn't look as happy right now as she was before.

"Is something wrong Yami?" They both stop near the exit door.

"Yes it's just; I don't want to leave just yet." Rito looks at her with slight confusion on him.

"Sometimes I wish it was just you and me all the time for eternity…"

"Yami…"

Yami wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a short kiss. Rito knew he couldn't control himself anymore. He gently brings Yami close to him and they kiss right next to the door. The two lovers passionately kiss for a while until they broke free. Yami looks at Rito with the deep red blush on her and holds his hand.

"Come on" She drags him to a nearby door that leads to the mall's empty boiler room. Rito closes the door behind him and follows Yami down stairs. She pulls him closer to her and they start to kiss passionately again. They both blushed all over their face when their tongues touched. Yami opens her mouth letting Rito smoothly move his tongue on hers. Yami takes Rito's shirt off showing his slightly muscular stature and Rito lifts up Yami's shirt as he kissed her up against the wall. He moved his head to gently kiss her neck while he touched her breast.  
"Haa Rito, are you sure a- bout this?"

"Yeah we have enough time and don't worry I brought protection. I got it from my dad a couple of weeks ago blabbering about me finally having a girlfriend."

Yami laughs as Rito takes a condom out of his wallet and unwraps it while Yami undoes his belt and unzips his school pants and puts it on for him. They then kiss again, moving Yami's panties over to place while Rito places it inside.

"Mmm, Rito I love you…"

"Ahh, I…love you too." They continue to have sex in the boiler room making soft moans and grunts so they wouldn't cause noise. They both hoped that no one would catch them in their love act.

* * *

Back at school there were five minutes left for lunch and Lala is seen looking out at the window with a bored expression upon her face.

"_Jeeze I wish Rito were to eat with us. I made this bento just for him."_ Dark matter was flowing out of the boxed lunch that was on Lala's desk that always caused everyone to stare or stay away.

"Is something bothering you Lala?" Haruna asked who was sitting next to her.

"No not really, I was just thinking about the plan we had set up for Rito." Lala turns her boredom into a cheerful smile. "Ah yes but you don't think Yami mentioned it to him do you?"

"No I don't think that's something she would do. Hey what plan are you two talking about?" Run asked as she walks up Lala and Haruna's desks.

"Oh well it's just a little surprise we planned for Rito's birthday today." Haruna replies.

"Ahh really, today is Rito Kun's birthday!?"

"Yeah and Yami Chan and I thought of throwing him a surprise party when school is over." said Lala. "This morning he told me that he didn't want anything special but me and Yami Chan decided that we show him much he is appreciated by surprise birthday party!"

"Wow, you think he will like it? I'm sure he will!" Without any warning the school bell rings and lunch break was over. It was time for everyone to head to their fifth period class. In the hallways Rito and Yami were running together until they stopped to take a breath. The two both seemed to be exhausted as if they weren't going to last long. Rito raises his to view Yami head while sweat ran down both their faces.

"Looks like we made it, sorry…"

"No it's…its fine. I really enjoyed being with you." Yami says leaving a mysterious smile on her face and Rito smiles back. "Hey you two!" They both turn their heads to see Yui Kotegawa standing in front of them.

"You two will be late for class if you don't hurry." She said with a positive attitude.

"Ahh yeah, right" Rito and Yami both try to wipe off the sweat that was on their faces. Yami turns towards Rito and kisses him on his cheek.

"We're still walking home together right?"

"Yeah and I'll see you during English. Okay then." Yami turns her direction towards Yui and bows. "Please excuse me." She then walked the opposite direction of Rito. He looks back at her and smiles as she's walking away. Yui becomes irritated to Rito's surprise.

"What's wrong Kotegawa?" Yui tries to slightly hide her face. "It's nothing, come on you're going to be late!"

"Uhh yeah, let's hurry!"

Rito enters his fifth period class in two minutes and takes his seat. He puts his head down for a second to collect his breath from running there. Suddenly a pink haired devilukien girl appears in front of his desk.

"Lala, you kinda surprised me!" Lala smiles brightly at him. "Hey Rito wanna do something together after school?"

"Like what?" Lala thinks to herself for a moment. "Ah I know let's go out shopping for your birthday!" Rito becomes a little shy from Lala's happy go lucky voice.

"I don't really have any money left though." Lala frowns and begins to think again until something struck her head again. "Ah I got it; let's take a nice walk around town!" Rito is now a little puzzled. "Uhh okay then I guess…"

The school bell rings and Lala takes her seat. After what seemed like an eternity of book work fifth period was over with and Rito proceeded to his sixth period with Yami. Before he could leave out of the class Lala jumped in front of him.

"Don't forget okay, we'll go together after our last class!" Rito smiles embarrassingly. "Yeah I got it." With that she walks away from Rito and proceeds to her class as Rito proceeds to English. When he arrived he went over to greet Yami for a minute. Yami looks up to notice Rito standing next to her smiling.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Yami lowers her head to its original state. "I'm fine why do you ask? I was just making sure that's all. By the way I'm going walking with Lala after school, wanna come with us?"

"Sure" After hearing her reply Rito takes his seat as the school bell rang again. As the teacher go on with the lecture Yami smiles to herself with no one noticing.

"_A good way to get him out for a while Princess, I'm sure he'll be happy with what we have installed for him."_ Yami then tries to get back into her studies. Eventually the class ended with time going by very slow to everyone. Rito sighs in relief for the end of his sixth period. He and Yami walk out and enter the hallway and walk together till they reach Rito's science class. The two lovers then say their goodbyes with kisses and soft hugs.

Rito walks into his science class and sees Lala and Haruna waving at him. When waving back he walks over to them only to greet Haruna.

"Hey Sairenji" Haruna becomes a little surprised. "Ah, hello Yuuki Kun. So are we working as a group again?" Lala asks. "Yeah, besides I still don't get this stuff." Rito replied. Lala and Haruna both laugh from Rito's problem with learning things in school. As science started, everyone was in groups of two or three. Rito's group along with the other groups was experimenting with chemicals. Rito and was paying attention to what Lala and Haruna were doing to get a understanding of what to do and what chemicals to use.

"Oh I see now." Rito said. "Thanks you guys." Haruna blushes and looks slightly embarrassed. "No don't thank me, besides Lala is the one who knows this better than anyone else. Lala smiles brightly from the complements coming from her friends. While Rito was still working both Lala and Haruna stare at him with happy looks on their faces. Haruna leans over to Lala to whisper in her ear.

"Say Lala, have I ever told you how envious I am of Yami San?"

"Not really but I feel the same way. I don't know how many times we tell her that." Lala sighs. "I don't think we can try to take his love from him anymore. Even though I told him he's the only one that I like in the whole galaxy."

Haruna sighs with her best friend. You're right, the love for those two happens to be too strong for anyone to break them apart now." Lala then smiles. "But that's okay as long as Rito's happy right?" Haruna shows a warm smile. "Yeah…"

As Rito turns his direction to Haruna and Lala he finally sees that their conversing.

"What are guys talking about?" Haruna slightly jumps in surprise.

"Ahh nothing we just…oh we left you doing all the work. Umm Lala let's try to help." Lala grabs some chemicals off of the holder. "Right Haruna!" While she pours it all in the beaker Rito and Haruna's eyes start to widen.

"WAIT LALA THAT"S TOO MUCH-"Without finishing his sentence the experiment exploded and smoke filled the entire classroom. When the smoke cleared Rito, Haruna and Lala all lay on the floor in an erotic position with Rito's hands touching both their breasts. His face becomes red.

"No matter what it always turn out to be like this…"

* * *

With seventh period being over school was also over with. The students ran and walked out of the classroom while Rito along with Haruna and Lala just walked out. Both Rito and Haruna had embarrassing looks on their faces while walking when Lala had a confused look to what was wrong with them. When they reached the shoe locker area and changed their school shoes Yami is seen waiting by exit looking up at the sky. Rito along with the other girls walked out to greet her again, soon after they were walking through the park. There were people relaxing and kids playing all around them. Rito was enjoying himself but was expecting to walk around somewhere a little more peaceful. But he knew he was fine since Yami was with him. He turns over to her, holds her hand and smile into her eyes; she does the same.

Now all of them find themselves in the small city where they went to get some snacks. Rito saw the usual taiyaki stand nearby and bought her some. He walks over to her with the bag in his hand and gives it to her.

"Here" She smiles warmly. "Thank you my clumsy sweat heart." A sweat drop appeared on the back of Rito's head. "_Clumsy?"_

"Hey Rito, you sure you don't want any pocky?" Lala asks while chewing her chocolate biscuit stick. "No thanks, I told you I wasn't hungry."

Lala becomes confused. "But you said let's go get something to eat?" Rito is now slightly irritated. "No, suddenly you said you were hungry and you made me go out to get you and Haruna some snacks!"

"Oh come on Rito it's nothing to be upset about." Rito makes an angry face. "Oh you-!"

Haruna looks over to Yami. "It seems like they don't change at all." Yami smiles after swallowing her taiyaki. "Agreed"

Now Yuuki Rito was forced to go play in the gaming arcade and is supposed to win all of them something. _"Why the hell am I being dragged all over the place today!?"_

Once they arrived they went inside where a lot of games were available. There were many arcade games all around. Lala spots an air hockey table and points to it.

"Rito let's try that over there!" Lala drags Rito over to the air hockey table to play. She managed to beat him within ten minutes which made him feel slightly disgraceful.

"Yah I won! Wasn't that fun." Rito looks at Lala with sorrow all over his face. "Yeah sure was…"

Afterwards they all went to the stuff animal game. Rito wanted to win one for Yami along with Haruna and Lala too. Rito places a coin inside the machine and moves the claw.

"I know for sure that I'm skilled at stuff like this." Rito moves the claw down and picks up two stuffed animals at once. The girls were amazed at Rito's skills with games like this.

"Wow Rito amazing!" Rito hands one to Lala and Haruna. "Ahh thank you very much Yuuki Kun! Oh no problem, oh and I haven't forgotten about you Yami."

Rito places another coin inside and happens to pick up a black and white cat. She slightly blushes when he hands it over to her admiring it.

"There, now you got a cat to go with your collection." Yami smiles and holds onto it tightly.

"Thank you Rito, I love it." Rito smiles back at her. "That's good."

After more time of fun and gameplay at the arcade they decided to leave when the sunset was going to appear. Rito walks and the others walk along the sidewalk while Yami clings onto Rito's arm softly which made him blush a little.

"Lala we should probably get home now don't you think?" Lala smiles happily at him.

"Okay Rito"

"It's been a fun day for on your birthday right Yuuki Kun? Ahh yeah it really has."

Yami smiles as she looks up at as face.

"And we can all celebrate together."

"Yeah…well let's hurry then."

The sun was slowly going down by the time they reached the neighborhood. When they reached to his house he walked up to the door and opened it. He noticed that all of the lights were off until suddenly.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone came out and surprised Rito for his 17th birthday. Mikan, Yui, Run and Saruyama were there along with Lala's twin sisters Nana and Momo. Even Zastin and his father were there. Rito was very much surprised by everyone showing up. Lala, Yami and Haruna walk up behind him.

"Happy birthday Rito." Yami says while smiling warmly.

"Wait you guys planned this!?" Lala grabs onto his shoulder.

"Yep, even though you said you didn't want anything special for your birthday we all decided to do something for you anyways!" Rito sighs but keeps a smile on his face. He turns

"Thanks you guys I really appreciate it all but I just want to ask why are you here dad."

"Well even though I have some tight deadlines Lala came by yesterday and told me she would get some people to take care of that for me and that I should come celebrate your birthday with you. Your mother wasn't able to make it though but I must say I'm proud to be your father for having such caring girls around you!"

A sweat drop is on Rito's head. "Yeah thanks dad…"

"Oh and Rito we also bought gifts for you!" Lala shouted. "Here Haruna you go first!" Haruna pulls out a watering can from a bag she had been carrying with her all through the day.

"I know you still like to still garden so I thought this would be great for you. It's fine if you don't like it." Rito takes it from her and smiles at it. "No this is great, really! Thank You Sairenji." Haruna slightly blushes and smiles at him when Yami suddenly walks towards him.

"I'm not sure if my gift is special at all." Yami pulls out book from her school bag and hands it to Rito. It was book on all different types of flowers and plants in gardens. He looks at the book and then looks at her.

"I love it Yami, thank you so much for this, I love you." Yami stares at his smile and smiles herself; her eyes looked like tears were going to form but she held them back. As they both stare into each other's faces Lala interrupts.

"Rito I also have something for you that is in the backyard!" Rito was curios; he and the others went to the back as Rito is first one to step outside.

"So what is it-"Just then a vine wrapped around Rito's foot and lifted him up in the air. It was a giant plant.

"How is it Rito, its cute right?" Rito has a scared and surprised look on him now. "Uhh yeah sure…"

* * *

While the party was going on there were food, games and lots of laughs going all around. Rito was talking with everyone and was enjoying himself very well. He drunk his fruit punch that was in his hand and grabbed his present that he received from Yami. He then got up was heading up stairs.

"Rito where are you going?" Lala asked. "I'm just gonna put this book in my room, I'll be back."

He walks upstairs and enters the dark short hallway. The lights upstairs were off instead of the bathroom. Rito placed his book under his arm to think to himself.

"Hmm, I haven't seen Yami around for a minute before the party started. She's probably in there. I wouldn't wanna walk in and get killed…"

He finds his room and opens the door to feel a cool breeze come from his balcony. The door was slid open and there was someone sitting outside. He saw yellow like hair flow to the right from the slightly strong wind. Yami was sitting outside during a chilly night.

He walks out to the balcony; Yami turns her head in surprise to see her companion next to her but she smiled. He takes a seat right next to her and holds her hand.

"It's a little cold out tonight." she said. "Yeah, it starts to get like that around fall."

"But still, I can't believe you planned this." Yami face becomes light red.

"Well the mall part wasn't really apart of the plan by the way…" Now Rito becomes a little embarrassed. "Oh, is that right!"

Yami smiles at the moon shining bright in the night sky. "You are a very amazing person to me you know. Right now I couldn't think of life without you, Mikan and everyone else here. I can't change what I did in the past but I plan to try to be with you no matter if I'm cut out to be human or not."

Rito looks into her innocent scarlet eyes and smiles happily. "Hearing things like this from you makes me the happiest man in the galaxy. You know I'll always love you for who you are Yami…always."

Rito leans over to kiss her on her forehead. She brings his head closer and lays it gently on top of hers while they hold hands and close their eyes.

"_I love you…my clumsy sweetheart…"_

"_I love you…my Golden Beauty…"_

As they cuddle each other with love in their hearts stars in the sky surround the bright moon. They appear shining with the moon upon the love filled couple of Yuuki Rito and Golden Darkness.

(End)

**(I would like to thank everyone for reading my first story for my favorite anime of all time. The birthday thing was from chapter 27 of the manga, you should check that out ^_^ There will be more stories featuring this anime and others and some sonic here and there. I might write an epilogue but until then I'll see you guys later****) To Love Ru is owned by Kentaro Yabuki and SQ.  
~AnimeSonicFan**


End file.
